Unexpected Fury
by sSweetling
Summary: The Enterprise had just landed, Khan is in custody and Starfleet in panic. During the recovery period, Khan is kept out of cryosleep for information and study, and, of course, plotting his hostile take over of the organization with the forced help of the Enterprise's own Chief of Security, Mira, who has a secret power that makes her deadly.
1. Saving Kirk

As the Enterprise's Chief of Security stood over an unconscious Khan, she couldn't help but admire his features and think what a pity it was to have them wasted on a war criminal. As he stirred, she glanced to Leonard, then to her two other guards in the room. Link and Mikker held their guns ready. Her boys were both tall, muscular and tense. The other two men in her elite unit, Marz and Jenson stood just outside the door.

"Overkill is not a bad thing.." she told them, knowing that if Khan somehow got away from them, they'd all be in more trouble then they could handle.

A kurt nod was their response before looking back down at the man strapped to the medical table, a needle in each arm, connected to some sort of machine.

was fretting as his steady hands worked at the speed of light, turning dials, reading the holoscreens (two of them read outs, and one of his notes) and glancing back at the purring tribble on this desk. He was both extracting blood and making it into something else. He was nervous, a bit sweaty and so tense he looked as though he might explode.

"Leonard?" Mira asked softly.

He huffed in response, typing something into the computer, the key's chiming softly as they were hit.

"I would very much like to be untied, please," a dark voice asked as though it was asking for a cookie.

Beneath the petite women, Khan lay awake, looking back at her, his stormy blue eyes neutral.

"No," was her kurt response, raising the gun so he could see. Mira watched as his body tensed, intention rippling through is muscles like rapid water. "Relax, you're not going anywhere."

"You think these will hold me?" he hissed as he strained against the restraints, which were nothing more then leather straps. No one could find a table with any sort of heavy duty restraints.

"I do," she answered calmly, her round pink eyes soft and knowing, a little smile on her lips.

Khan opened his mouth to speak but stopped, feeling a pressure bare down on his body, heavy and firm. "Leonard? How much longer will this take?" She asked, keeping Khan's eyes captive, watching confusion turn to curiosity.

"Not much longer, I need quite a bit to figure this out.." He mumbled, key's chiming under his figures as he made notes and modifications to whatever was on the screen.

"It's rather rude to take my blood without asking," Khan said calmly, keeping his attention on Mira.

"You're a war criminal. I don't have to ask and I don't like you," the doctor snapped, his brow furrowed. "Think of this as making- AH HA!" he exclaimed, looking over at some odd machine that was taking Khan's blood. He rushed over pulling out a vile of clear something.

It had taken Leonard two days to build to contraption, write some medical jargon and today, three full days after the crew had made it back to earth, he was testing out his theories, using the freshest blood possible.

The outburst took Mira's attention away from Khan, who noted the pressure holding him down subsided. "Leonard?" she asked, started by the loud noise.

As he opened his mouth to reply, the door hissed opened to Spock who briskly walked in, making a point not to look at Khan.

"Doctor." Spock said as he walked over to him. "How is the experiment?"

"Successful. I need to make more, then we can get Jim back."

"And you will be properly executed," Spock stated matter of factly, waltzing over to Khan and looking down at the man, allowing the surge of triumph he felt to trump the logic. Khan finally moved his eyes of the women above him and looked over at Spock.

"Do you really think they'll kill us all? If my blood bring back your captain, I'm sure you'll always want a fresh supply."

"He's got a point," bones agreed off handedly. "Speaking of which having some of his blood might help...not a full transfusion of course..." Leonard continued, muttering to himself.

"We won't need all of you. I'll make sure you die," Spock spat, letting the human emotions fill his words.

"Commander, back away, please," Mira asked, focusing back on Khan and realizing he hand undone the restraint on his right hand. It was her fault, she had concentrated more on the trunk of his body and let Leonard distract her.

Spock followed her gaze and did as she asked, taking a few steps back. "Move and I'll shoot," Mira warned, voice steady and cold.

Khan'e eye's flickered back to the women, curious once more. "Shoot me? Is that the worst you can do?" he asked, as though it was a challenge.

"No, not even close," she answered moving around the table toward his free hand. It wasn't really free, she was pinning it down with her special talent. A mind is very, very powerful thing.

Khan watched her as he moved, body tensed and trying to struggle. His hard face screamed predator, despite the fact he was in the position of pray and in no way able to change the dynamic.

Mira easily bound the hand, which made no move to grab her, to everyone's surprise.

Leonard noted the silence in the room and was watching the petite girl as well, he had the urge to say something, but kew he shouldn't. The room was too crowded and no one had any way of really knowing…but his paranoia had the tendency to get the better of him when it came to her.

"Well, maybe you know how to behave," Spock commented as Mira moved back toward Khan's head, gun swinging at her side. "Doctor, when can we do the operation?"

"Gimme a few hours, but I think..we can do it today. It'll work...it has to."

Indeed, in three hours time, Jim's cryotube occupied the same room as Khan and Leonard's contraption.

"Now...here's the tricky part.." Leonard was muttering to himself as he moved the cyro tube where he wanted and paused, looking at the holoscreen.

"Doctor?" Spock asked, walking over to him, The two fell into a discussion.

"Chief?" Jenson called, walking into the room, hesitance in his voice and large hazel eyes.

"Yes?" She responded, eyes moving to him.

"The Admiral has just ordered questioning. The crew on level twenty four is being sent for."

"Who do you have on com?" she asked, walking quickly to her gaurd, anger sharp in her voice.

"Rick."

"Give it here."

He did as asked, watching her while gnawing on his lip out of nervousness.

"Rick? Its Mira. Who is calling on you?"

"Captain Marshall is here with some of his crew."

"Put him on, now." She snapped, holstering her gun before she accidentally shot something. The free hand when to her hip, nails drumming on the fabric.

"Chief Mira, may I remind you-" Spock interjecting, having caught some of the conversation.

"No you may not!" She bit, her voice threatening to cut the vulcan. "Be silent." She turned to look at the Commander, glaring at him.

"Ah, chief Mira?" a snide voice slide out of the com.

"Marshall? Take your men and get out. Now." The words were hard, finale, stone.

"That is not your-"

"I do not trust you. Any of you. I have no proof none of you were aligned with Markus. Now, I suggest you retreat willingly, so you may keep your kneecaps. I was very clear, none of my crew is to be contacted until I say so, not Seeker. If he has a problem, he can take it up with me."

The other side of the comm was silent, save for Marshall's soft breath.

"Understood, Mira..Seeker will contact you shortly, then."

"Chief..was that a good idea?" Rick asked, "They're actually leaving..." He added, surpize apparent in his voice.

"Yes, it was. We need to stay safe, Tell the other units to watch out and let me know if they are summoned as well. We'll be doing rounds shortly." She told the boy, sighing with both relief and frustration.

"Yes Chief," He said, bowing his head as he accepted the clam.

"And trim your hair, its falling in your eyes again," She chided softly, watching the wavy auburn locks slosh about.

"Chief you are out of line," Spock told her cooly, having walked up next to her while she was on the com.

"No, pointy I am not. I do not know what Seekers intentions are. I do not know that he was not aligned with Markus. We need to be safe and I am calling the shots. End. Of. Discussion."

The shock on the vulcan's face was priceless, and was gone far to quickly. "We'll see what Jim has to say when he wakes up."

"Oh he'll agree with me." Mira hissed, the dark voice mismatched with the pale doe-eyed face.

"Oh I like her." Khan said, smiling wickedly.

Sighing, Mira pulled out her gun and waltzed back over to Khan,"I do not need commentary from the peanut gallery." She hissed, shooting in him the chest. It was a bit satisfying watching him convulse. "Leonard? Can we get this on, please? I want this manic secured as soon as possible."

"Were almost ready to operate." he said, watching her with a small smile. "Now.." he said turning back to the cryopod and starting the opening sequence.

Short, gasping breath's told Mira that Khan was gaining back use of his muscles. "And you," Mira said, addressing the bound man and putting on her own predatory face, her soft pink eyes somehow viscous. "Try anything again," She clicked her gun off of stun, so he could see it, "And we'll see how you fair without kneecaps."

"I like a challenge," he hissed back.

"Mira? Want to stick him for me?" Leonard offered, setting up to take Jim out of the cryotube, "I need some fresh blood to help this along."

"Oh, yes." She said, almost timidly. Needle's made the Chief uneasy. Lucky for her, Khan was an easy stick, the veins on his arm almost begging to have the needle. Khan himself was silent as she worked, watching her intently as she moved. "Dose security receive medical training?" He asked, noting that her hands were trembling just so slightly.

"Of course," She quipped back, taping the needle in place. "Leonard? I'm done."

"Good, good,' He muttered, picking up an injector loaded with the super serum. Two nurses were waiting to assist him, silently watching him, hands hanging at their sides, ready to blot into action. One, however walked over to the Chief, checking her work. "Good," she whispered. "But a little lower helps the blood flow."

"Thanks," she muttered, looking back to Leonard, then quickly away, as she realized he was sticking Jim. She couldn't watch, it made her skin crawl. Oddly enough, she had enjoyed sticking Khan. Maybe it was because she was holding the needle.

"Chief? Someone's in the elevator, and it's stopping here!" Marz yelled to her from the hallway.

Mira's head snapped to the door, her feet following a moment after, "Mikker, with me, Link you stay here. Turn your gun off stun."

Link did as commanded, and kept his place across the room, which gave him the best shot.

Mikker followed his chief, towering a foot over her and keeping step. Jenson and Marz feel in step behind him as they walked to the end of the hallway, stoping fifteen from the elevator which was opening.

Seeker had his hands up and made no move once the doors were open.

"Mira now your being paranoid. If I wanted you all dead, you would be."

"That's the thing about your, Seeker, you're more a politician. An opportunist. Which means you do not have my trust until you earn it. Besides, killing us all right now would look rather bloody bad."

"You trust me enough to raid section 31 for me."

"I was curious, and I am the best you have. Seeker, it's been three days. My crew is still in shock, questioning will wait. None of your men are to enter our floors without my permission."

"Your over-reacting."

"That may be, but until I feel my crew is safe, your going to deal with it. If you cannot, I'll be more then happy to disable your security system, and the elevators. Sir, my crew feel's threatened, unsafe. Staying here at Starfleet makes them nervous, considering the last Admiral almost killed us all. So, I am calling the shots. We can sort everything out in a week or two. Good day." She said, closing the fifteen feet quickly and hitting a button, the doors closing far too slowly for her liking.

"Mira I had nothing to do with Markus!" Seeker managed before the doors shut.

"Chief? Are you sure that was ok?" Mikker asked, shocked at her behavior. Paranoid wasn't a normal thing for her, as far as he knew.

"No. Nothing is alright at the moment, Mikker and I do not know what else to do, expect keep us all safe, and breathing. Once Jim is settled, we will take a field trip, alright?"

"Yes Ma'am," Mikker said, thankful to hear a little reason. A field trip meant research, she was tried of not knowing, of feeling paranoid and untrusting. Starfleet was suppose to be a safe place.

Mira truned on her heal, the boys parting to let her pass as she walked quickly into the medical room. Link had not moved, neither had Khan thankfully. Bones and Spock were fretting, the nursing assisting the two.

"Please work." Mira whispered to no one in particular.

A heart beat, soft and slow started to pulse on one of the hollow screens.

"Leonard?" She asked as she moved closer to him, watching Jim.

"You did it." Spock said softly, watching the screens. "He's alive.."

"He's comatose," Leonard huffed, watching the amount of blood that he was pumping into his friend.

"Brain waves are spiking." Spock countered.

Mira jaunted back to the door, "Marz! Go find a me a wheel chair, one with actual restraints. Were taking Khan to containment. Shortly." She told him a small smile on her face. Mira moved back into the room, moving closer to to the operation, putting her back to Khan without realizing it.

"Commander Spock! I-" Sulu jaunted into the room, somewhat breathless, and stopped speaking, eyes finding the Commander and the Captain and the Doctor.

Everyone was still, watching the captain, listen to the heart beat as it grew stronger, then steady.

"He's alive," Bones announced, unable to keep a few tears from falling. "he's alive."

"Oh my god," Sulu managed between breaths.

"It worked," Mira whispered, joy spreading through her body, and causing her to physically relax, her guard down and focus lost.

Spock took one of Jim's hands, head bowed, obviously falling to control himself.

"Sulu? What is it?" Mira asked, taking her attentions away from the Caption.

"Trouble with some of the crew, the comatose ones. Three just woke up, we don't have security. Can I steal one gaurd, at least? I'm not enough."

"Link, Mikker, go now. They need to see familiar faces." Mira ordered drawing her gun.

"But Mira-" They began to argue in unison, both feeling uncomfortable leaving her alone with Khan.

"Now." She cut them off. "I've got Jenson and Marz still."

Reluctantly they left the room, Sulu following behind. The heart beat grew stronger, steady. All the vitals were truing green, the computer was beeping happily and Jim was breathing on his own.

It worked, she told herself, his blood really- Mira eyes widened, suddenly aware of movement behind her. Her brain realized too late that Khan was too her back. She had just turned her head when she felt the gun ripped her left hand, her right hand suddenly twisted behind her back, her own gun pressed to her temple. She cried out in surprise, struggling a bit him his grip.

"Be a good girl and hold still, hum?" Khan hissed, twisting her arm further.

Confused, Spock and Leonard looked up, faces suddenly aghast, then panicked.

"No! Let her go!" Leonard pleaded.

Upon hearing the odd statement, Jenson slipped into the room, instantly pointing his gun at Khan.

"You have no where to run," Spock managed, trying to rain in the emotion.

"OH I do not plan to run, I plan to kill you all," he hissed. "Did you really think I wouldn't come after you? That I wouldn't have my revenge?" He spat, eyes burning with rage.

Mira took the moment of distraction and doubled over as much as she was able, out of the way of her gun, her foot flying upward and betwixt Khan's legs with as much force was she could muster.

Khan spasmed, gasping, his knees caving just a bit. Mira turned herself, trying to twist out of his grip and grab the gun. Khan had another idea : his gripped tightened as he swiftly yanked her arm into a sick, wrong down on her wrist and forearm with all of this strength. He raised the gun vaguely aimed at Spock and shot, missing the vulcan by half a meter.

Mira didn't feel her bones shatter but she heard the bone brake. It was an odd sound, one she had heard before, but not from her own body. The sound of the gun pulled her mind back, looking up to see Jenson forced and waiting for a good shot. Kahn and dropped down, using her body as a shield. As Mira's instinct took control the will of her mind became her defense. Much to his confusion Khan's fingers peeled away from her arm, Mira twisting her body away and bringing her leg up to kick the man, who was suddenly projected across the room, making a dent in the wall eight meters away. Jenson took several shots now.

Mira screamed as she sunk to the ground, trying to cradle the broken arm as her brain finally realized what had happen anther body realized it was in pain.

"Mira!" Leonard made it to her first, gripping her shoulders and whispering to her, claiming her down..

"Get that man secure!" Spock hissed. Jenson was quick to work already.

"Mira? let me see, its alright, shhh, its alright." Leonard coo'd, watching Mira try and fail to hold back her sobs.

Marz wheeled in a wheel chair, outfitted with heavy duty restraints , his facing instantly truing confused.

"he won't be out long, come on!"Jenson hissed.

"Here, come here, I'll get this all fixed." Leonard continued, picking the girl up bridal style, which earned him more cries.

"Spock? Stay with Jim, I need to fix her. Those two syringes on the console? Heavy duty sedative, give Khan a dose when he come's too."

With that, Leonard left the room, taking Mira to the one right across.

Spock stood still for a moment, looking at where Mira had just been, then to where Khan currently was. How on earth did he fly twenty feet across the room with enough force to dent the wall? He asked himself, eyebrow's furrowed in confusion.

"Commander, A hand?" Mikker asked, tearing Spock form the contemplation.

"Oh..yes."


	2. Aftermath

took Mira to a private exam room even though all the equipment he needed could be found in the room they had just left.

"Damn it women, you need to control yourself." He said, voice suddenly tried as he laid her down on the exam table, taking as much care as he could not to move her arm.

"What was I suppose to do, Leonard? Let him brake more of me? Kill me?" She asked softly, more tears falling as she failed to manage the pain.

"Spock is already suspicious of something. You didn't help." McCoy chided, as he guided the arm of the machine over the women's broken arm. Mira's 'condition' was known only by and Captain Kirk. Her abilities had been classified as a medical condition even thought Mira herself never thought her abilities to be a handicap. The ability in and of itself wasn't criminal, but Mira's past was too complicated for anyone to have an inkling. Some things were better buried.

"I did not know what else to do," She finally managed. "He was going to kill me." She said softly, fully aware that Spock was now convinced something was going on. But what choice did she have?

The doctor sighed and shook his head,"You're alive…that is what matters."

She nodded, eyes on the ceiling as she watching the Doctor in her peripheral vision.

The doctor looked over the X-rays in silence, the hum of the machines helping him think as he made this thoughtful face. . "My god.."

"That bad?" She asked.

Leonard moved silently, pulling out a syringe as well as a tube. "Look away, take a deep breath…now."

She did as she was told, but she couldn't help but gasp as she felt the needle. It took all her strength not to fling the man across the room. "Just to help your muscles relax" He said as he pulled the needle out.

"Yes, he shattered the bone, both your radius and ulna, and almost everything in your hand. It looks like your elbow is also cracked. I'd love to get my hands on his medical files. We might be able to use some of the information." He spoke with some enthusiasm, but with doubt as well. Leonard squirted the clear gel in the tube along Mira's arm, she barely noticed it was cold as she lost feeling in her skin.

"You wouldn't want your subjects to go rouge like him," Mira countered trying to distract herself. "Is this necessary?" She asked, "The drugs."

"Mira, Doctors orders. Don't you trust me yet?" He asked, hands very softly working the gel into her skin. "It is just to numb you, to help with the pain."

"Only a little." She responded, keeping her face clam.

"I'll take a little," he told he. "Now hold still." He asked, moving slowly, as he watched her wince a bit.

A hospital filled childhood had left a bad taste in her mouth. Her parents had sought to end her affliction threw drugs and some extreme medical procedures. Thankfully it all stopped when they both died rather suddenly.

"Before we freeze the son of a bitch, I owe him," she said, taking her mind of the chemicals in her system. Her arm was completely numb now. Briefly she wondered if it was still attached. He chuckled for a moment before cutting off the sleeve of her jacket.

"Settle down, Mira. We'll get it all figured out." McCoy's voice was soft and quite, somewhat distant. She could hear a few drawers opening, and something clacking before Leonard laid some white contraption by her head. Another layer of some liquid went on her arm before took one of the white casings and braced her upper arm, then her forearm, attaching to two to hold it in place across her body. Carefully he pushed the pecies together incasing her arm in thick, white something or another. "Ok, lets sit you up," he said, helping her sit up, and adjusting the angle of the splint.

"We all almost died, so many times the past few days." She stated.

"Yes. It was so much fun." The doctor responded absently, focusing on her arm. Leonard pulled out another attachment and slipped it into the former bit, giving her hand a place to rest. He pulled several smaller splints and set them on her fingers before wrapping each in soft white bandage and securing the hand to her body.

Mira waited, hoping the doctor would finally take the hint. She had been waiting for him to ask her out for a few months now. The two had been flirting for over year and McCoy had tripped over asking her out three times. She thought it was cute, enduring how he had failed those times, but was hoping the fourth time was the charm.

"There, all patched up." He said.

Mira looked down at the cast, covering the entirety of her right arm. Good thing she was left hand dominate.

"Let me." She heard the doctor say as he fitted a white sling on his patient, both to cover the cast and help it stay in place. The motion brought him an inch away from her as he strapped the belts of the sling over her left shoulder. Their eyes meet, his brown eyes captivated by the soft pink eyes."Damn it," he muttered before closing the small space and kissing her. Mira was very surprised, having never thought the doctor could be so bold, and after a moment kissed him back. His lips were very soft, tentative and gentle. Mira cupped his cheek to assure him he was in the right. The kiss was long and slow but perfect. The pair stay embraced, feeling each's others body and enjoying the moment they shared.

"Ah, well, um, " McCoy stuttered as he slowly pulled away, "We should get back. I need to check on Jim." He helped her down off the table.

Mira was silent, watching him as he moved toward the door, leading her by the hand. "You're not going to ask." She stated, expecting that he would after that kiss.

"Mira...I'm an old man and-"

"If I cared about that, I would have slapped you when you kissed me," she said pulling his arm to stop his stride as he reached for the door. "Leonard." She said softly, and waited for him to run to her. "Date me." She commanded, her tone authoritative and firm.

The shock on McCoy's face was priceless, as were most of his over the top facial expressions. "Ma'am, yes ma'am." He answered after a few moments and smiling as he leaned down to kiss her again.


	3. Containment

Across the hall from Kirk's current hospital room, Khan was once again secured, the crew of the Enterprise talking quietly. They stopped when Bones and Mira slipped in.

"Are you well?" Chekov asked Mira.

"Da. Thank you," she replied before looking around the room. Chekov had joined them, and Sulu had returned. Her boys were standing by Khan, who couldn't seem to keep his head up at the moment.

"Commander, my boys and I are going to put Khan back in containment."

"Yes..we shouldn't be needing him for a while. Take him as deep as you can."

"Of course," She answered.

"Will you be alright?" McCoy asked his now girlfriend, trying to sound as doctorly as possible and draw no attention to himself.

"I am sure I'll survive," she answered, smiling just a bit. "Thank you. Call me if you need anything. Should I leave Jensen and Link here with you?"

"No, I'll be fine, you need them right now," he assured her. "I need to get back to Jim." He squeezed her hand softly before slowly letting to go and departing.

Mira made her way over to Khan, accepting her gun from Link as she inspected the restraints. "Good, he will not be getting out of that without help. Boys, fall in reverse step, move out."

The men did as asked, Marz and Jensen(who pushed the wheelchair) left the room first followed by , Link and Mikker Mira bring using the rear, at the moment, as they fell into line and step, footfalls echoing off the shiny white walls of the medical facility.

The group filed onto the elevator, Khan lifted his head as the doors closed, glancing around to assess the situation.

Mira looked down at the captive, having her back to the door, eyebrows furrowed, "Did you drug him?" She asked

"Yes."

"Seems I didn't kill enough of you," he muttered.

Mira bent over at her waist and nestled her gun right under Khan's chin, forcing his head back just a bit. When their eyes meet, she could see anger and curiosity in his stormy eyes. "My gun, unlike my officers is set to kill. I. Will. Not. Hesitate." She hissed, each word a dagger.

"No, I don't believe you will," Khan responded after a few moments of silence and relaxed his body, which had tensed up in an effort to test the restraints. His eyes fell to her arm as a little smirk formed on his lips.

"There's a good lad," Mira lowered her gun and stood but her kept her eyes on the captive. In turn he kept his eyes locked with hers.

"May I ask where we are going?" Khan somehow managed a soft voice, as if hoping manners would get him off easy.

"Containment," came the curt reply from Mikker, voice dripping with distain.

"Mikker," The warning was low but understood.

"Did your Captain survive?" Khan asked after a moment, eyes still locked with Mira.

"Yes."

Khan kept most of his face blank, but in his eyes the Chief could see disappointment.

"Give up your ideas of revenge. It is something you will never, ever have," She added.

The elevator slowed to a halt, doors dinging as they opened to a long gray hallway. For a few moments, Mira did not move, seeing something new and a bit unsettling in Khan s eyes. Finally she turned away from the man and stepped out of the elevator. The containment guards stepped out from their alcoves the moment Mira's foot hit the floor. "What is your business here?" The one on the left asked.

Mira stowed her gun and reached into her breast pocket to pull a security card. Upon seeing the both officer's stood to attention.

"How may we assist you ma'am?" he now asked.

"I need cell 2 in block E. We have Kh- John Harrison, for prolonged containment."

The guards kept blank faces as she spoke, it was their eyes that held surprise. "Yes Ma'am." They answered in unison, seemingly not feeling to need to ask for orders, turned on their heels to escort the group the the cell of choice.

The cell block was a bleak place. The gray metal walls were cold and empty but reflected the light from above, odd shapes dancing across the metal as they walked. Few of the cells had occupants even though there were enough cells to house twenty criminals. The first door they encountered had a large "D" scrawled in it and took both security guards access keys and finger prints to open. The door was slow to move, scraping as it did. The party winced at the metal on metal screech. The door lead into a circular room, five cells on each side. The walls were a dull, dirty gray with several scratches haphazardly thrown about. The deeper one moved within the cells the more dangerous the inmates became.

Walking forward the guards made their way forward still to a solid looking chuck of wall. The guards stuck their key cards into barley noticeable slots before two small panels feel back from the wall revealing keypads.

"Jensen? Marz? You two stay here. Link? Take the wheelchair."

Hesitantly, Jensen and Marz copied, faces worried.

This door opened smoothly, hissing as the gears turned. There was a narrow hallway, forcing the party to walk single file ten feet before it opened into a square room that was rather small, and had only two cells that sat opposite each other.

The security guards opened the door to cell was an eight foot square filled with only a cot and a small alcove with a toilet.

Mira looked back at Khan, and noticed the tension had returned to his body. "Come one, we need to be quick." Mira turned her body to face Khan, gun raised as she stepped backward into the cell. "Relax, dear, this is where you'll be staying for a while." The cell block guards stayed outside the room, weapons ready.

"Do you really think these walls can hold me? My fury?" he asked though clenched teeth, voice low and tight.

"If they don't, I'll be waiting," Mira hissed back. "Stop." She told Link when Khan was in the middle of the room. "Link, untie his right hand only." She ordered keeping her gun trained on Khan. Link did as instructed, very quickly before he moved away.

"Out," Came the next command as her feet began to make for the door. Khan's hand began moving quickly to undo the other ties as Mira jaunted around him towards the door. Just as she was a few steps from the door the wheelchair clattered across the room, slamming into the wall just a few feet from her and Khan was headed for her.

"Stop!" She ordered, turning to face him and firing a shot that purposely missed her target. However Khan slowed and stopped, visibly confused and straining against the invisible restraints holding him in place. The veins on his neck were visible and his teeth were clenched.

"On the ground." Mira ordered next. Khan's knees gave and he fell hard on his knees as his hands moved behind his back. The fury and confusion on his face would be well worth the scolding she would receive, if she told McCoy about this.

"Chief?" Mikker called from down the hall.

Behind her, both the guards and her boys were shocked, watching the criminal with wide eyes.

Mira and Khan's eyes were locked again, and she smirked rather wickedly. "You're not the only one with a trick," she whispered.

"Witch," he hissed.

"Oh, much worse then that," she responded so only he could hear. "Now stay here, like a good boy." Mira took the last few backward steps out of the cell as fast as she could, Jensen closing the door right as she stepped out.

"Well," she sighed. "That was bracing."

Khan slammed against the door not a moment later, screaming in rage.

One of the security escorts opened a panel next to the door and punched a few buttons a second set of locks hissed as they moved into place.

"Let's go," Mira commanded. The officers opened the doors quickly and the group made its way back through the cell block.

"Boys? I'd like you to call at least four more guards down here. No one goes into the cell block without my approval. Do you understand?"

"Yes Chief." They responded in unison, standing to attention.

Mira and her crew piled into the elevator, the Chief punching the button for archives.

"Uh…..Chief?"

"We need more information on Seeker, and the remaining captains, as well as any other information we can find on Section 31. The raid, as you all saw, turned up almost nothing."

"We're hacking?" Mark asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, you are," She answered, glad at the prospect that he could be excited.

When the doors hissed opened, the young receptionist boy looked at the group with wide, startled eyes.

"Um..are you-"

Mira pulled out her idenificaion once more, waiting only a second before walking away, leaving the boy to call whomever he felt necessary. The group moved quickly, finding the personal files in a flash. For show, Mira pulled out one of her knifes and pretending to use it to open the lock on the door. However she used her power to reach into the device and pull the necessary wires to disable the lock.

The files she needed would be in the back, protected by another lock, which she disabled the same way. "Marz," She ordered as the boy hopped over to the station, he brought it to life and quickly got to work, navigating through the technobabble to find the files he needed.

"Here, Seeker, and the rest of Starfleet higher up," He said after several moments, throwing up the file on the holoscreen. Everyone's eyes scanned the document, which as Seekers entire Career at Starlet, as well as anything notable pre-starfleet.

"He reads like's a politician," Mikker commented.

"Hence the not trusting.." Mira responded. "Marz? Can you pull up all his command's since the crash?"

With a few key stores he did just that. "Everything looks fine…"

"Chief, do you really think he could have been with Markus?"

"Honestly, No. But I'd rather not be wrong. I'm more and more sure he was working alone, which is how he got away with it all. Search for section 31."

The search turned up empty.

"Right now, I'm keeping it off the books," The admiral informed the group,who all spun around to see him standing several feet from the door. "Mira, I am not Markus. None of us knew what he was doing..what do I need to do to make you believe that?"

"What are your plans for Khan and his crew? For all of the plans and information in Section 31?" She asked for starters.

"They will all be executed, unless your doctor and convince me otherwise. Something about magical blood. Section 31 will be purged. However, the plans for the Dreadnought will be handed over to the Army," He saw Mira tense and held up his hands as though to surrender. " The design is too good to pass up. No, I do not mean to go to war, I never want it to come to that. But we need to be prepared, in case it ever dose." He explained, speaking slowly and carefully.

Mira was quite, considering. It was times like these she wished she'd been blessed as a mind reader.

"We will go over Setion 31 with a fine tooth comb, take what we need and destroy the rest. I want none of the madness Markus sought."

Mira was still quite, weighing the words, his tone, his posture, everything she could to come to a solid verdict.

"My crew will be questioned in groups of at least five. I want you to let Nyota into the wreckage to retrieve all the video and audio evidence. Honestly, that is all you should need."

"Who killed Markus?"

"Khan, with his bare hands." Mira answered coolly. "Is he to be put to death?"

"He will only be put to death if I hand him over to the government."

"Are you going to?"

"That depends on your doctor. Your arm?" He asked.

"Khan, whom you will not be handing over," Mira informed him, "Our captain is alive and well, thanks to his blood. Feel free to see for yourself."

"Mira, are we on good terms?"

She was quite again before answering, "Yes."


	4. After Hours

It was well after the sun had set when Commander Spock called everyone back to medical, the soft hum and beeps of the machines almost soothing in the background.

"Dr. McCoy, report," Spock's voice had return to its usual monotone with strict cadence.

"Well Jim is stable and good condition. All surviving crew members are medically well, minus a few bumps and bruises. Of course you lot haven't let me examine you. Finally we've suffered a…63% loss of our crew."

The number was staggering, twisting everyones face with pain and sorrow. After a moment of silence Spock spoke again, his eyes shifting over to the Chief. "Mira."

"John Harrison is secure in a level three containment cell. Six guards are posted on that level. No incidents have been reported. After squaring him away my team and I raided the archive and pulled every bit of information on Seeker we could find. He is on our side. I am sure Markus acted alone."

"John Harrison?" Spock questioned.

"Yes. Security had no idea who Khan is, but they know John Harrison. Only our crew and what is left of command knows the whole story. I intend to keep it that way." Mira was just short of glaring at Spock. For a purely logical being she found the Vulcan rather stupid most of the time.

"I see. Yes, that is for the best. Since Admiral Markus is dead, Admiral Seeker has taken his place. His first priority is the peoples safety and, damage control as you call it. Khan is currently to remain in confinement until further notice. He did not know of Markus's conspiracy and section 31 will be under investigation. We have all been ordered to stay here at head quarters until further notice. As I'm sure you all know by now."

"H?ow do we know we're safe?" Nyota asked. "Do we know for sure that Seeker wasn't in with Markus?"

"He is our ally," Mira spoke up. "After…I took Khan to containment I broke into the archives with my crew. There is nothing to suggest Seeker was in with Markus. Seeker also found us in the archives…He is a good man and on our side. Please, be at peace, we are safe."

All eyes went to Mira, some of the wide and blinking.

"You did what?" Scotty asked, "Are you daft lassie?"

"Rather. You should know that by now. I think it is time we all got rest. We've been though quite a bit."

"I still need to examine all of you," McCoy reminded, glancing over at Mira's arm.

"We are all walking, talking, fine. Can't it wait?" Nyota asked. Murmurs of agreement were heard all around.

"Only if you all agree to exams first thing in the morning," The Doctor conceded grumpily.

"If I makes you happy, I'll do mine now," Sulu sighed.

"Yes! Yes, I will take you now." McCoy guessed for Sulu to follow. "Mira? Keep an eye on Jim."

She nodded and followed him out f the room. "Mikker? Get the others to their quarters then turn in. Be back here at 1000, alright?"

"Are you sure? One, that leaves you alone, two that is really late to report back."

"You are early standing, my friend. Go rest." She nodded to the other troops who looked almost pensive. "Boys, go. " She said firmly before disappearing into the Captains room.

Though the monitors made little sense to her she looked them all over, noting the numbers hadn't really changed. The Chief then wandered over to the window, eyes drawn to the emercany lights in the deep trench the War ship had craved into the ground. The crews were still working to find survives as well as bodies. The bodies pile was winning by a landslide.

"So much death…" She muttered to herself. "Needless death." IT was time's like these Mira was thankful she did not possess the gift of the dead. However, she had been aware of a dull roar of voices all day, the dead's voices, confused, screaming, crying….now that she was alone and forced on the sense they were louder. However she could not understand the words, pick out voices, or help them at all. All she could do was be aware and it was enough to make her skin crawl and her body cold. One thing she always hoped was that the dead were not aware of her. As a type of physic she seems to have very low level abilities in other areas that were not mind reading.

It was why she could somewhat hear the voices, sometimes pick up on emotions of others without speech, even predict a com's call before the com would ring. As she continued to be focused, concentrated on the scene before her she started to see some kind of mist, it was moving, writhing really but it was a blob. Quickly she turned away, closing her eyes and taking several deep breaths. The voices did not stop but quited a little.

"Mira?" McCoy asked softly. To which Mira jumped and gasped, startled by the sudden alive noise. What she didn't realize was that she had been starting to cry. As her eyes flew open to find the voice tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Mira!" he called again closing the gap between them in a few long strides. "YOu're crying, what is it?"

She shook her head until his hands stole her cheeks, holding her firmly as his thumbs brushed away the tears.

"Mira?" He asked softly, his brow knit tightly with worry

"I Saw them…for a moment, I saw them all." She whispered, the voices of the dead growing louder to her as she spoke. "So many, Leonard."

Confusion added to the knitting of his brow as his hands slid down her body to pull her close, careful of the newly broken arm. His eyes traveled to the glass and what lay beyond.

"It was quick for all of them," He said in an effort to comfort her. "Most of them didn't even know."

"And they still do not know," She whispered even softer. His hands stilled on her back as her's clung to his shirt. "I can hear them, Leonard, there are so many I can hear them."

Suddenly it clicked in Leonard's brain and his eyes grew wide, drawn again to the outside then back down to his love. "You…all of them?"

"I don't know, it's so loud…so jumbled…I can't tell. I looked too long, too hard and I started to see them."

"Think on something else, Mira. Here, help me check on Jim." He suggested and pulled her to the sleeping Captain. He began to explain the numbers to her, telling her how well he was doing. It helped, the noise dying down a little, but suddenly, clear as day, Mira heard someone call her name.

Her head whipped around, wide eyed and startled as she looked for someone who wasn't there.

"Mi-" He started to ask, only to be stopped by the sudden raising of her hand.

"Mira, my sweet." The voice called again, right in front of her. "Concentrate."

"I know that voice…" Mira said softly, concentrating on the voice, on the mist that was forming in front of her. When the mist finally had from, features a smile and soft warm eyes, Mira screamed and her knees buckled. McCoy dropped down, putting his hands on her shoulders but staying quiet.

"No!" She sobbed, "nono no…no…" She whined, eyes moving with the figure before her as it knelt down.

"It's alright, my sweet. I felt nothing." She said, her hands reaching out and touching Mira's cheeks. The Chief shivered at the touch but did not shy away. "I've been helping other's cross, but I heard you, saw you and I had to come."

"Please…don't be dead please."

"It is too late to wish that. I came to warn.." The faced turned away, looking behind her for a moment before whipping back around to face Mira. "My sweet, My time is come. Your future..it is dark, I see death, I….I can feel so much pain. Kill him. Kill him now, Mira."

A hand slipped over the women's shoulder, the fingers misty to Mira but she could see they were long, longer then she had ever seen, slim and bright.

"Please," Mira begged, "Don't go!"

"I will be with you, my sister, I will perch in the Tree and watch you for all of your days, and when your time is come I will help you pass, just as I always do. I love you, my sister." She whispered, her face full of sorrow.

"Isabelle please don't go!"

At the name McCoy drew a sharp breath, looking over Mira's head trying to see what she was seeing. "Isabelle?" He asked.

Isabelle stood and began to back away, another hand dropping over her other shoulder. "Be strong, my sister, and always follow that voice deep inside of yourself. I love you."

Mira lunged froward from her knees, hands outstretched to try and catch the spirt. McCoy was too slow to hold her back and she fell to her side, forgetting that she was less an arm. Mira watched as her sister was developed in light, her face relaxing and turning peaceful and then in a flash she was gone.

McCoy finally found his wits and gathered up his sobbing partner, holding her close, rocking her, whispering soft nothing in her ears until her body became so tried she passed out, her breaths ragged and shallow. Quickly he put her in the other bed in the room and hooked her up to an mask and IV drip.

HE then took Mira's com and called down Mikker and Link. "You two, watch them…I have something I need to do." His voice was grave, eyes glassy with tears he refused to shed. They did not question, but nodded and each took a seat, eyes locked on their charges.

Leonard came back hours later, when Mira's IV drip was almost out, covered in dust, dirt and body fuilds.

"Doctor…what did you do?" Mikker asked, standing and absently putting his hand on his gun.

"I had to find her…I had to find Isabelle."

"Isabelle?" He questioned.

"She's gone…killed in the wreckage. There are still so many bodies.."

"You went down there? You…" Mikker's face grew confused, questions streaming though his eyes but his mouth fell silent for several moments before he spoke again. "I've heard her say the name a few times."

"One of her sisters…the one she loved the most."

Three weeks later all the bodies had been found, all the debris picked up and the city was under repairs.

The crew of the enterprise had all undergone questioning and had been moved out of the headquarters and moved into Academy housing. Kirk had finally woken but was still on the mend, and Star fleet was still investigating the events. Both ships had been heavily examined and nothing looked certain. However Nyota had been allowed back onto the ship, claiming she had evidence stored in her logs.

Mira had spent many days in quite solitude, refusing to eat, barley sleeping or functioning at all. She would only speak to Leonard and Mikker.

"You never told me how you knew she was dead." Mikker finally confronted Leonard outside Mira's chambers. "And they said you knew exactly where to look."

"I just did. I had to find her, for Mira…I had to find her. But I couldn't let her see the body." Was the explanation. "All we can do now is help her grieve and move on.

Later that day, the rest of Mira's sisters visited. For hours the girls were in her chambers, the boys kept their ears pressed to the wall as long as they could get away with, but could hear nothing.

Early in the morning, one by one, the sisters departed and Leonard and Mikker were allowed in. Mira finally had some color in her cheeks, she looked clean and she was even drinking water.

"Neither of you will mention my sisters. Mikker…No, they are not my kin, not biologically, but they are close to me in a way no other people are."

Mikker nodded, watching his chief with curious eyes. "As you wish, Chief. The Admiral has an assignment for you." He added, holding up a folder.

"Later today, I will get to it…dismissed." She said. The words curt and empty. "Leonard, stay with me."

After hesitating, Mikker left, taking his time as he closed the door.

"My love?"

"My sisters…others like me. They helped…I…I am not yet alright, Leonard…but I am better."

"Others with abilities?" HE asked as she sat down and held her close.

"Yes…keep them to yourself. For-"

"Safety, I know."

The couple soon moved to the bed and fell asleep. When They finally woke, Mira read the file and threw it across the room before getting showers and dressed.

"What did the file say?"

"I am to review the security systems on two possible rooms to keep Khan's crew. Leonard…she told me to kill him." Mira finally confessed. "Isabelle told me to kill him."

"You can't! Mira…You cannot kill in cold blood. That isn't you." Leonard protested addimitly. "Please," He said taking her hands, "Promise me you will not try. You cannot have that blood on your hands. Let him live knowing you defeated him."

Mira looked up at her partner, the pinkish red eyes full of pain and sorrow. "Please," He begged, "You are not a murder."

The little girl bit her lip, her shoulders dropping as she nodded. The thought had been rattling around in her head since Isabelle told her to do it. "I'm not sure I could…even if I wanted to."

"That's my girl."


	5. Plaything

Mira had taken her task of review the security in the two spaces. So far, she was unimpressed with option number one.

"I still don't know why this is my job..." she muttered to herself as she walked over to the security panel to see how it was outfitted. Just as she was looking over the door operations her com beeped, "Chief?" It was Mikker. "Khan has lost his shit. Link is in bad shape...in the cell...with the prisoner."

For several moments Mira did not move or make a sound. Her mind readjusted its course of thought as she pushed down all the emotions that suddenly appeared.

"Tell Khan I'm on my way. He has my attention." Mira sprinted out of the space and to the nearest elevator. The prisoners had been asking for her company for a solid week, she had been told. Mira did not want to see him. She had had no intention of visiting him unless she absolutely had to. Now she had too.

The five minutes it took her to get to the containment level drug on long enough the Chief was tempted to start screaming. The guards at the cell block entrance paled when she came through the door, her anger rolling off her body in hot waves. It was so much easier to be angry then anything else.

"Be quick," she hissed.

The guards moved as quickly as their bodies could, urging the doors to move faster in their minds. Angry people had no patience.

Mikker, Jensen and three other guards were standing outside the open door, guns trained on the man inside.

"Chief," Mikker acknowledged.

She slipped between the men, looking at Khan through the slim doorway. Link was in front of him, a human shield, his left leg twisted at a sick and very broken angle. There was also blood on the side of his face.

"Oh fuck me," Mira whispered softly, finding herself at a loss for proper words.

"I'd be afraid to break you, love," Khan quipped from behind the barely conscious officer.

"Alright Khan, I'm here. What do you want?" She snapped, her voice dripping with venom. Isabelle's words drifted though her mind. _Kill him, Kill him now_.

"How does it work, witch?" Khan let Link drop, putting a foot on his chest to keep the other's from firing.

"I will not play this game. You want to talk? Only if you behave. So far you've been a down right sod," She spat.

Khan's eyebrow raised.

"A deal then, you act a decent war criminal and I'll start granting some of your request. Maybe," She remembered something tell her Khan was requesting this and that..but she couldn't remember what.

"Some?" Hmmm..." Khan put more pressure on Links lower rib cage.

"I can't give you anything you want, Khan. You are a war criminal awaiting your fate. You have no rights. Behave and maybe, just maybe things will go better for you. Right now you are lucky to be alive," She hissed. "Let him go, act like a decent human being and I will see what I can do." She added, tying to sound polite and failing.

Khan stayed silent, considering.

"Boys clear the room," Mira ordered after several long moments of silence.

"Ma'am we-"

"Now," she growled.

Mikker and Jensen were first to move, followed slow by the other three guards.

"Close the damn door," She added, her eyes still intent on Khan, words of the dead rattling around in her brain.

"But-"

Mira slowly turned her head, glaring at the guards.

Slowly the door closed, Mira held up three fingers, signaling a time limit out of Khan's line of sight. Mikker nodded and mouthed "Be safe." Once the door was closed the Chief walked into the cell, out of view of the others and flicked her left wrist, suddenly all the camera's were pointed at the ceiling, wurring loudly.

"Impress-of" Khan did not get the chance to finish his compliment, finding himself thrown back against the wall and pinned to it.

"You're out matched. Now, why call me down here and piss me off? Hum?" Mira was in no mood for games, it was taking all her strength not to end the man right there. "I could squeeze the life out of you." She added, curling her hand into a fist. _Kill him, Kill him now_. Oh it was tempting. Isabelle had never lead her astray, so why would she in death?

"Now-ah, wait, love. Wouldn't do you any-ah." Khan's face twisted with pain, body straining to fight off the invisible force. His head went back in an effort to open his airway, making breathing just a bit easier. "Do it." He hissed, body still struggling, "Murder me."

Mira's breath started to grow labored, her grip on Khan feeling weak, but she pushed more…then stopped. It felt wrong, though all the pain, all the anger…killing him felt so wrong. Her stomach was twisted into such tight knots she felt sick. Her hand dropped and so did Khan. Mira tried to stand tall, but she could feel her body hunching, her breathing still labored and her hands shaking.

Khan dropped to the floor and instantly stood up, eyes devouring the weakened state of his foe. Her powers seemed to have limits. "Impressive," he said. "How I'd love to augment you."

"I am no lab rat," she snapped back, "You are very lucky I didn't kill you, Khan."

"Darling, you seem to be in no state to be making threats. Long few weeks?" He taunted, taking a step toward her.

Mira's hand twitched, and blood blossomed in a thin line on Khan's right cheek. Of course, it healed almost instantly. "Oh my…such a power…What else can you do?"

"More then enough to kill you. Make no mistake, I will kill you if you force my hand, Khan. Now tell me what you're planning. I know you sit in here and think about how to kill us all."

"You'll have to play to find out," he responded looking over the women as though he was evaluating a prize dog. "And I do want to play, little Chief."

"I will not play your game." She asked, both herself and him. Waving her hand Link slid closer to her and as she stepped aside, out of the cell. She felt much better knowing he was safe.

"I meant what I said. I will kill you all. You are right, I sit here day after day thinking about how to kill you all.."

Mira raised her left hand, flicking her wrist and Khan went flying, "When I feel your a threat, I may take you seriously. Now, play nice and maybe I'll be nice." The infuriated Chief turned on her heel and left the cell, punching the key code into the door.

"Im going to kill you last." Khan murmured, to low for Mira to hear. "After I make you my little pet." He finished, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small crystal. "Just have to play nice..." Khan sat up and chuckled, resting against the wall. "You will play, little girl…you just won't know it."


	6. Dinner with Khan

Thankfully the next few months went off without a hitch: Kirk was recovering wonderfully as was the rest of the crew. Starfeelt concluded their investigation, having definitive evidence thanks to Nyota; along with Markus's ship and Khan himself. Khan was behaving like a civilized human being (After Starfleet had stop trying to torture information out of him) and had even agreed to having blood drawn every other day for to synthesize into a serum for medical use. He however had a price: a room with a view, access to his crew (He liked to walkabout and see their faces every day) and quality time with Mira. Seeker had happily granted it all for his help.

Starfleet was after all his section 31 work, which they couldn't seem to find, as well as information on the experiments on Khan and his people. He refused to open up to anyone by Mira. Why, no one could figure out, but Admiral Seeker planned to exploit the fact as much as he could much to Mira's chagrin.

"I cannot believe I have to do this," Mira said for the umpteenth time, currently adjusting her thigh holster, not for a gun but for a slim knife.

"Mira your to be unarmed," Leonard chastised but added. "I don't like you dressing up for him."

The Chief finally fixed her holster and stood up, smoothing out the sleek sapphire gown. She walked over to her disgruntled boyfriend, making sure the high slit flashed as much of her leg as possible, who was lounging in an arm chair and sat in his lap, leaning down and kissing him passionately. The couple embraced for several minutes before Mira reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm not dressing up for him," she protested. "Think of it as battle armor. Oh, makeup time." She slide off his lap and walked into the bathroom.

Leonard stayed in the chair, watching his lover's exposed back. She was toned, her muscles moved slickly under her soft skin. The dark dress, despite the colorful and nebulas pattern of crystals, made her more pale then the moon.

"You look exquisite," he told her as he stood, walking over to the bathroom door and leaning in the frame.

"Because you picked out the dress," Mira had worn this on their first date. She found it in her quarters, with a note telling her where to be and when. It had been sweet and the best first date she'd ever had. "I'm sorry, that it's this dress. Its the nicest I have." she explained before applying her mascara to finish off the smoky eyes. Last was red lipstick. Her naturally curly hair was down, pinned back from her face.

"Good thing I don't have to move to defend myself." She said,eyes following the close cut of the dress, hand touching the knife holster.

"You should take that off."

"It makes me feel better. If he got his hands on me, he'd kill before I could even think to use my powers. You've seen him on the training course. If we came to blows, I'd lose."

"It won't come to that. All you have to do is keep him in his chair. No one watching will know," he assured her, warping arms around her waist and kissing her bare shoulder. "At least its somewhat modest in the front." he muttered, eyes looking down.

She chuckled before speaking, "Leonard, Khan's a slave to his emotions. Their heightened and are the only variable in the equation. If I can get him in an emotionally compromised state, maybe I can get information out of him easier," she explained again, knowing he knew the working theories.

"Men don't talk when their horny," he countered bluntly, frowning.

"Khan is pretty chatty. Who said anything about horny?" Before McCoy could reply Mira' s communicator beeped. "It's time I go. Where's my fur?"

Leonard slipped away from the door turning to grab her fur. By the time he found it she was waiting by the fount door, a another knife in hand.

"Where's that one going?" he asked, handing her the pelt.

Smiling she slipped in to a hidden pocket before warping the fur around her shoulders and hooking it together.

"Mira..."

"I told you, it makes me feel better...Leonard..." she started, but stopped.

"What is it?" he asked taking her hand.

"They are going to be watching. What if they notice?" She asked. Seeker and his cabinet was who she meant. Exposure was the thing she feared most. Luckily she was able to bury her past, destroy every document and create a new identity for herself. Now she felt it all at risk. As the thoughts flew through her mind her body became tight with tension and worry.

"Hey, hey. They won't. They'll be too focused on Khan. I don't think he's going to try anything, not with this streak his been on. Your safe, Mira." McCoy hugged his love, kissing her forehead. "I'll be here for you, when its done." He reminded her.

"Can we snuggle?" she asked, knowing after dinner she'd need to. Something about his arm's felt safe and reassuring.

He chuckled, "Anything you want."

Lifting her head, he could see her face had brighten, her smiling making his heart skip a beat. "Wish me luck," she requested.

"He won't know what hit him. Best of luck," he gave her one finale kiss on the cheek before she, reluctantly, left the apartment.

Mira found Khan waiting in a private room of one of the finest restaurants San Francisco had to offer. It had a fancy french name Mira couldn't pronouce. The private back room was large, their table set in the center. Khan stood as she entered and his face lit up with surprise, his mouth falling open. Mira couldn't help but admire him as well, he cleaned up marvelously and looked very sharp in the tux. If he wasn't a war criminal, she told herself, I'd totally sleep with him.

"Let me," he offered walking over to her in sure, long stride's and unclasping the fur. It was off and in his hands before she could protest. It only took him a spilt second to find the knife. His body remained relaxed, he smiled just a bit. "I figured you'd try and hide something." He murmured, his icy blue eyes boring into hers. Mira held her ground, standing tall and keeping her face neutral.

"I can't just give you the upper hand," she responded. "It would be rude." Being this close to him made her skin crawl and her stomach knot. Every time she say him, Isabelle's words drifted though her mind.

"Now, now, I promise, no harm will befall you by my hand," Khan feebly assured her as he took her hand to lead her to the table. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something, after a few more steps he was sure of what he was seeing. Surprisingly he wasn't annoyed, simply amused.

As the reached the table, Khan stepped in frount of Mira, grabbing her waist as if to dance. Tightening his grip just a bit, he spun her around knocking her against the table. She was shorter then he, and at just the right hight that she was just about sitting on the table. Her surprised gasped did not deter him from pinning her right leg down and reaching his hand up the slit in her dress to grab to knife she had hidden on her left thigh. A bit quicker then he expected she grabbed his wrist with her hand, but putting pressure on with her mind. Their eyes found each others, her's a mix of surprise and anger, his bemused.

"Unarmed, my lady," he reminded voice soft, thumb flicking open the snap as he leaned in close to her.

Mira held her ground, not that she hand anywhere to go. "Take your hand off of me, Khan," she ordered, voice as firm as she could manage. She would never admit it out loud, but Mira was scared. With Seeker and his watching, she couldn't fight back. Powerless was something she never wanted to feel again.

"Allow me to disarm you, as was agreed," his firm and final sounding tone told her he wasn't asking.

Hesitantly, Mira removed her hand, the pressure of her mind, and planted both hands on the table. Anger now replaced all else in her eyes. Mira was fighting to keep her breath steady, her body as relaxed as possible. Of all things, she hand't expect tonight to be a pissing contest. She came ill prepared as was starting several chips down.

Khan's little smirk stayed on his face as he slowly drew the knife out of its sheath, eyes holding the women's below him. He lightly drug the blade along the tender skin of her inner thigh, enjoying the shiver that ran threw her body. Not feeling he had quite made his point, Khan drove the knife into the table, a mere quarter inch from her healed right hand.

Mira couldn't help but jump, she had barely seen the movement, and for a moment thought he drove it though her hand. She didn't dare look away, hoping that the lack of blood from the corner of her eye meant she was currently in once piece.

"Now you won't be needing this," Khan stated matter of faculty, as he took his hand off her right leg and slipped both hands up her thigh to undo the hostler. Mira's body tensed, despite her effort to keep herself relaxed. It was even harder not to throw the bastard across the room. "Watch yourself," She hissed

HIs hands worked slowly, but were sure of there work. Finally he slide the holster down her thigh and let it fall to the ground.

Holding her eyes for a moment more, Khan's smirk widened. "Much better. Now." taking her hand he pulled her away from the table and sat her down, as any proper gentlemen would, before seating himself.

Mira glanced to one of the camera's in the room, and in her lap held up her hand, a signal to keep holding. Silently she thanked whatever god was out there that Leonard was not watching.

"Now, my dear, your Admiral is making some rather grandiose request," Khan started, catching her eyes once more, "All of my research, weapon schematics and all information in existence regarding myself and my crew. Oddly enough, since you'll all been so generous with me, he hasn't offered me anything in return. So tell me, Chief Mira, what do you have to offer in exchange?" Khan asked, taking the glass of wine and taking a slip, careful never to loose her eyes.

Mira's stillness matched that of a statue as the questioned turned in her mind. She had told to offer him nothing, only to get the information and get out. This was a horrid plan, one she knew figured would backfire but not like this.

Back at Starfleet head quarters Admiral Seeker, along with Captains Marshall, Scott, Kirk and Commander Spock, watched the events unfolding on two screens, the two cameras placed above the door and one exactly opposite. Kirk was tense in his seat, eyes glued to Mira, mentally chanting for her to keep clam. Spock noted the tension in his captain and finally asked, "Captain is something-"

"Not now, Spock," his first officer would be the last person he would ever tell about Mira. He wouldn't be able to keep the secret.

"I can't blame for her arming herself," Seeker commented. "Lanco, are units standing by?" he asked the security officer in the room.

"Two units sir, waiting for your command, or hers."

"I have a feeling she won't call them even if she needed to," he muttered.

"She can handle him," Kirk spoke up. "If you didn't believe that you wouldn't have sent her in there." he pointed out.

"I shouldn't have had to set this up. Khan should have talked by now."

"Khan will have everything on his terms now that he know's you'll allow it." Spock observed before he could think better of it.

Seeker looked back at the commander, eyes narrowed.

"Spock, why don't you wait outside," Kirk suggested.

"Yes, Captain," Spock responded automatically, looking curiously at Seeker before leaving.

"Vulcans," Kirk chuckled, hoping to defuse some tension.

Seeker merely grunted before looking back at the screen, frowning.

Kirk's eyes went straight back to Mira, mentally continuing to chant, and also taking a mental note to kick Khan's ass. Or try to.

—

Mira thought a moment, but as she opened her mouth Khan interrupted: "They sent you in here with no cards," he observed.

"I was told to offer you nothing," honesty was now her only weapon, "We have been very generous, allowing you what we have. Wouldn't it just be simpler to cooperate?" she countered quickly, deciding she might as well just go for it.

"Cooperate? My dear, I have been. I could have killed all of your guards and escaped several times over. I have done you a courtesy by allowing myself to remain in your custody," he responded. Setting his glass down, Khan leaned forward resting his chin on laced fingered.

Mira decided she was being too nice, so the chief threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry," She said sarcastically, smiling as she looked at him. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your bluff. You may be an Augment, but you're not all powerful." It was Mira's turn to smirk

Anger passed briefly over Khan's face but was replaced with his neutral mask.

"I can take all of your privileges away with one word," Mira continued. "So I suggest you behave and-"

"Oh come now, you know better," he chastised, as if speaking to a child.

"You have something in mind," she stated, watching the gears turn in Khan's head.

"I do."

"Care to share?"

"Not just yet," his eyes were still holding hers, now looking as if waiting.

Mira took a deep breath, "I can offer you another six months of life. Maybe a few call girls to relive your boredom."

Silence filled the room, Khan continued to stare Mira down.

"I cannot wake any of your crew," she said. It was his top request ever since he was informed that they were all alive.

Khan closed his eyes briefly and sighed before looking back at her.

"No," the one word was firm, almost harsh. "Khan they're going to put you back in the cryotube and keep you and yours in a storage facility. That is not negotiable." She did not add the fact that they would be woken one at a time, and kept in an induced coma, every other day to have blood drawn for medical use."You won't be disturbed." she added, tone much softer.

Khans brow's knitted together, anger washing over his face. "I have no guarantee that we will be safe."

"My word, Khan," she offered after a moment.

"Our death sentence set froth by Starfeelt?"

"Non existent."

"You're promising me quite a bit."

"I'd be happy to call Admiral Seeker right now."

"If it is not in your power to give, then I do not want it. I do not trust Starfleet."

"Starfleet is the reason you and yours are safe." As soon as the words left her mouth, she wished se hadn't said them.

Khan could see the thought on her face and reminded silent.

"Why trust me?"

"You know why, Chief."

Mira picked up her glass of wine and took a slip, needing a moment to think.

Khan mimicked her movement, drinking deeply from his glass. "At least the wine is the same." He commented.

Mira slowly stood, gaging Khan's reaction as she moved around to table, grabbing the bottle of wine and refilled his glass. "Are you a lightweight?" she asked, trying to defuse some of the tension, in hopes of getting him to relax. With his defenses up she wouldn't get anywhere.

Khan chuckled, "I cannot become drunk."

"Your regenerative properties," she surmised.

He nodded, watching her as she turned away. Khan however pushed his chair back, grabbed Mira's hand and pulled her down on his lap. "I don't just want any call girl," he whispered, resting his chin on her solider as he looked up at her. One hand went to her knee, the other on her back.

"Your price for all that information couldn't be so small."

"It's a start."

"No," She said firmly moving to stand. Khan slipped a hand around her waist, holding her tightly the other hand grabbing her chin. He closed the gap between them, bringing his lips a mere centimeter from hers.

"There is something only you can do," he told her softly, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

"No," she said again, her hands moving to his chest, using only physical force to push against him. Using her powers was to much of a risk, everyone watching knew she was physically weaker then Khan.

Kahn chuckled, "The process wouldn't hurt. You'd be so very powerful. You'd be one of us."

Mira pushed with more then physical strength, afraid of what he was suggesting. "I am more powerful than you as I am." She reminded, keeping her words small and soft, trying to keep their lips apart.

"Are you?" he asked, loosening his grip just a bit, letting her pull away an inch. "You cower behind a false presentation, hoping you remain undiscovered. You should not fear anyone," he whispered, his eyes now soft, fingers releasing her cheek and slide up her face to cup her cheek. "I want to give you that freedom." He told her firmly, raising his voice.

Mira caught herself considering his words, found a part of her was thinking of saying yes. His words were something she would think occasionally. Something must have shown on her face, in her eyes because Khan's smirk said he knew that he had her. Was this why Isabelle warned her? Was it this choice? Kill him before he could offer her something that could destroy her life?

"No. Fuck you no." Mira's voice was unsteady as she tried to push herself away. She was now emotionally compromised and knew she couldn't use her powers, it could be so easy to loose control.

While his prey was distracted, Khan's fingers snapped, the door flew open, Khan held Mira in place as the officers raised their guns, two of firing stun rounds at Mira. She instantly collapsed into Khan.

"Thank you boys. Marz?" Khan stayed sitting, holding Mira until the guard came over, gun stowed to take her. Marz turned Mira around to face him and sat down, pulling her hair towards him, bearing her neck. Khan sat down, pulling out the blue crystal from his pocket. "Knife." he commanded, holding up his hand.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her," Marz protested, pulling Mira closer.

"Just a small cut," Khan answered. Once the knife was in his hand the augment made a small cut at the base of her skull and quickly inserted the crystal, putting pressure on the wound after he did.

"How's that gonna help her?" Marz asked, doubt in his voice.

"The injections," Khan's next command was harsh.

The same officer opened a small case and handed him a syringe. Khan took the needle and placed it inside the wound, injecting the dark red liquid.

"Thirty seconds on the loop, sir."

"Very well." he said standing, handing the officer the empty syringe and then taking Mira.

"Go. We'll convene shortly." Khan commanded as he sat down, setting Mira as she was a few moments ago.

Quickly the soldiers left the room, Marz lingering just a moment before closing the door.

Khan looked up at the unconscious women, enjoying the current softness of her face. A thought popped into his head, this all had to look natural when the loop quite and Starfleet would be getting a live feed. He thought on it for a moment before he leaned the women in closer, holding her tightly for support and pressed his lips into hers.


	7. After Dinner Mint

Mira started to stir. She could feel hands holding her, a body underneath hers, lips kissing her. It was over, she was home in Leonard's arms. Slowly her lips moved with his, hands moving to cup his cheeks. But it was curious, she felt like she was waking.

Maybe I dozed off... she thought, deepening the kiss as she pressed her body against his. It took her a moment to notice something was off: the arms that held her were strong, hard, as was the body underneath. Leonard was like a cuddly, soft bear. Suddenly the lips turned aggressive, hungry, kissing her as though they planned to devour her whole.

Slowly she moved her hands down his neck, it was like moving through water, to his chest and pushed just a little, drawing her head back. The lips followed, arms pulling her in tighter. Mira's muffled protest fell on deaf ears. Finally she turned her head away, the unknown lips falling against her cheek then moved down her neck.

Panting softly Mira's eyes flicked about the room, confused at the unfamiliar surroundings. She could feel hot breath on her neck, which was a bit distracting.

"Why am I..." Mira wasn't able to finish her sentence: there was a camera sticking out from the wall brought it all crashing back. The sharp intake of breath told Khan she had come to her senses.

"Let go of me," the words were soft, startled.

"I don't want to," came the reply after a few moments. Khan was now nuzzling her neck. "Don't you want to know how naughty I've been while you were out?"

Mira turned her head back, Khan leaning his back just enough to catch her eyes. "Starfleet is watching. Let me go," she hissed, keeping her voice low.

"You'd better just cooperate," He quipped back. "Your life depends on the little implant I slipped into your brain." Khan's voice had gone cold, his face was stern and serious. But it was his eyes that unnerved her: she had seen that look in the Captains eyes many a time. Mira became aware of a pain on the back of her neck, a dull headache starting.

"Not here. Not like this. Let. Me. Go." she whispered voice as hard as she could manage. Khan nodded.

"Guards!" She called, slipping from Khan's now loose arms. He stood with her, keeping hold of her hand as she leaned on the table for support.

The door opened and the squad filed in, guns raised. "Put those away," she ordered. "Were going for ice cream." She informed then as she stood tall and tried to free her hand of Khan's. Something was wrong, her body felt wrong. Stunned, she realized. She remembered the door flying open, and stun rounds aimed at her…Khan had worker bees and no doubt Starfleet had no idea what happened.

"The Admiral-"

"Is well aware of the situation, and is fine with this. Shall I call him?" It was Mira's turn to sport a cold, hard tone. The fear in her stomach was drivng her now, whatever happened she needed to know and she needed to know now.

"No ma'am," The soldiers stepped aside, clearing the way. Mira pulled Khan along, as he wouldn't let go of her hand. On the way out he grabbed her fur. Outside it was dark, a bit humid, but the two cars were very clear. One was a short limo, the other an unmarked squad car.

Khan finally let go of her hand, only to open the door for her and climb in after. Three guards were already waiting in the car, the other climbed into the other car.

"Elliot? Take us to the gelato place on the bay," Mira called before putting up the partition so he could not see or hear what transpired. Suddenly Mira felt a bit more comfortable, now that Khan didn't have backup.

"Surveillance?" Khan asked quietly, eyes on her.

"No. My car is bug free," the headache was getting worse and Mira was starting to feel weak again. "Now you'd better-"

"Boys?" Khan asked, holding out his hand and cutting Mira off.

One of the solders pulled off the pack he had, pulling out a medium sized medical case.

"Bloody hell..." Mira whispered, looking at the three guards in the car. "You'd align yourself with a criminal?" these were suppose to be her men…unless…"Mikker? Jenson?" she asked, hoping they didn't answer.

All three remained silent, faces hidden by their jet black helmets. The one handed the case to Khan, who promptly opened it and pulled out one of four medical injectors." Your leg, dear."

"Your not injecting me with anything." She told him firmly, or what felt like firmly. Breathing was becoming hard, it was like she couldn't get enough air. Her vision was becoming blurry and her head was pounding.

"Your going to need this before my little device competently adheres to your cerebral cortex."

"What is it?" her own voice was sounding far away.

"My blood."

"Sod off!" Anger gripped Mira's voice, or maybe it was fear. Her head was starting to feel hot.

"Would you like to see the tape?" He asked, motioning to one of the guards. The tape confirmed her memories.

"Oh Gods," She whispered

Khan used the moment she was distracted and slipped off his seat, plunging the injector into her exposed right thigh

"Ah!" Mira's head fell back, to heavy to hold up. Only years of practice( also the current lack of energy) kept her from throwing Khan across the car with her power. Her hands gripped weakly to the seat as she bit her lip. The injection felt like fire running through her veins. It spread quickly, but made her feel a bit better physical. Emotionally Mira was angry; at herself and at Khan; and very scared.

_Kill him, Kill him now_

"Another," Khan commanded.

"Stop," the word was soft, shaky. "Just stop." Begging, Mira realized she as was powerless, clueless and she was feeling so ill. Her head, oh it hurt, it felt like something was digging.

"If the device doesn't have my blood, it will kill you."

"I'd rather die then be your slave," her voice was barley a whisper.

Khan chuckled, "You've been brave enough tonight, Mira." Grabbing another injector he moved to give her the second dose. Khan flew back, across the limo. The guards paused, looking at each other and then Khan. Mira lifted her head, glaring at the criminal. Her strength, though minimal, was enough to make a point.

Everyone in the car could feel the brakes, the car pulling over.

"I should have listened, " Mira muttered to herself, looking at Khan. She started to put pressure on his chest, neck and head. She had never killed someone intentionally, nor crushed anyone with just her mind. This had never been so hard, like pushing a bolder through water.

Security however gathered themselves and aimed their guns at her.

"Ma'am, stop whatever your doing." The voice was muffled, Mira couldn't place it.

"Your pointing a gun at one of Starfleet's Chief of Security," Mira reminded, almost absently.

"Ma'am," he warned again.

Mira focused on Khan putting on more pressure. Suddenly a searing pain engulfed her head and neck, causing her to lose her grip on Khan and her hands to fly to her head as she doubled over, screaming.

Khan rushed over, so fast the men in the car barley noticed. He injected her again in the thigh, grabbed a third injector and forced a hand away, baring her neck and delivered another dose.

A few moments later the pain started to fade, but tears were running down her face, her chest heaving with he effort to breath and her body was trembling.

"Another," she heard Khan say before she felt a needle in her neck, causing her to gasp. After another few moments she started to feel somewhat normal, the pain was fading but she still felt hot, like she would burn up. No doubt she as sweating horribly. "Mira?" she heard him asked.

Mira stayed hunched over, not wanting to look at his face. "Bugger….. Off." she managed, the words soft and breath.

"How do you feel?" Khan asked.

She didn't answer

"Sit up," he commanded.

Mira could feel the urge to sit up, but resisted, not sure of what was happening. After a few moments she sat up, looking at Khan. Her vision was still a bit fuzzy, her head feeling like it weighed double what it should.

"I am not your dog," she spat as cold as she could. It was pointless, to try and hide her fear, discomfort and weakness. No doubt he could see it all but she could never just give in.

"No. No you're not," He agreed, pulling himself up on the seat, and forcing Mira to sit back, straddling his prey, hands placed on either side of her head. "Ready another set."

Mira pushed Khan, or tried to, with her mind. The act sent blazing pain threw her head and she cried out instantly, her hands flew to grab her head but found Khan's arms instead. Her grip was weak.

"I need another injection!" Khan commanded.

The solider pulled opened the pack, handing Khan an injector and holding a backup. Grabbing it he plunged it into her tight, which was already bruising. At lighting speed he grabbed the other injector and slammed it into her neck, which was also bruised.

Mira did not have the energy to scream, only the ability to take quick, shallow breaths. Something felt off; her head still hurt, it left like something was moving, pulsing through her brain. Tears still streamed down her face as her breaths grew quicker.

"Make it stop," she pleaded, hands finding her head. Mira looked Khan in the eyes. "Make-" she was cut short as she felt a sharp pang in her head, which instantly dissipated.

Khan opened his mouth but stopped, watching as blue bleed through Mira's eyes, turning them into a soft lavender. His hand flew out, signaling for another injector, which he put in her neck, almost gently. The chief didn't even flinch.

"Well now, there's a good girl. Mira, how do we feel?"

"Well." She responded, her voice still weak but firm.

Khan watched her for a moment, noticed her stillness, listen to her breath even. "Kiss me." He commanded, knowing it was paramount to test his little device.

Without missing a beat, Mira sat up, kissing Khan her hand sliding up his chest. After a few moments he pulled away, enjoying the rush he was feeling. "Success." He whispered, smirking.


	8. Sour Dessert

A knocking on the partition drew everyone's attention to the the front. A voice through the intercom was asking if everything was alright.

"How long to Starfleet?

"Ten minutes, sir," a guard answered.

"Alright, Mira, get us moving," Khan fell to Mira's right facing her as he sat down. When she had finished assuring Elliot that everything was fine she turned to Khan finding his eyes. He watched her in silence, knowing this was too good to last. This was the initial test to make sure the device was comparable with the body. It would work for a few minutes, then fade as it continued to fuse with her body. Slowly her eyes faded from lavender back to the pinky-red they should have been. Her body relaxed, slumping to the seat, her head laying down as it once again felt heavy.

"How much do you remember?" he asked quickly, assessing the situation.

"All of it," she answered after a moment, voice quite as her mind worked to explain what just happened: her body had moved solely by his command and it had felt right. As if she was his, all his.  
Terrified did not cover the pit in her stomach, the dread that crawled along every limb. She could feel how wide her eyes were, and new her face portrayed everything she was feeling.

Khan held up his hands as if to surrender, "Can I explain before you decide to kill me?" He offered, voice steady.

Mira tried to pull her face into a neutral mask, to have a safe hiding place. She did not succeed. Slowly she pushed herself back up to sitting, shaking her head as if shaking off sleep. "You have one minute."

"What I put in you is a living remnant of an alien we captured during the war. It had powers, like yours and was able to control other people with its mind. After we killed it, we found a large chuck of its brain was made from crystal. We harvested, experimented and trained to use it. The piece in you is connected to the piece in me." He spoke slowly, gaging Mira's reaction with each word.

Mira could not identify all the emotions that engulfed her body but one: anger blossomed in her chest, hot and violent. Logic took a back seat and she wrapped her power about Khan's neck and squeezed, but her power felt weak to her, faraway almost.

Though the pressure wasn't deadly, Khan titled his head back as much as he could without breaking eye contact. Mira could have sworn he was still smiling. The guards aimed phasers at Mira once more, she paid them no mind, only tried to put more pressure on Khan. It was strange, like she was loosing her grip.

Searing pain took her again quite suddenly, causing her to scream and grab her head. Khan took a deep inhale before grabbing Mira by the hair and throwing her to the floor of the car. Khan grabbed the knife out of her fur as he fell on top of her, grabbing her neck and pinning her lower body in his legs. "Hands over your head, palms up," he commanded. His prey slowly compiled after a few moments, noting that she was trembling still.

"Good girl. Now, surrender," came the next command, the deep voice almost purring, mouth curled into a triumphant smirk.

Pride coupled with the anger and confusion. "Fuck you." She managed, despite the soft voice she could hear telling her to obey. She could feel the itch to fight though her entire body.

Khan's smile wilted a touch. Time was running short and he needed to know she was his. It was the only way anything would work. The knife in his hand quickly found its way into the palm on Mira's right hand. He savored the shock on her face, his smirk darkened as her face contorted into pain.

Mira screamed then quickly bit her lip, trying to quite herself. Her eyes drew up towards the knife, unable to bear looking at her attacker.

"Submit to me, Mira. Or I will keep you alive just long enough," Khan's voice lowered as his spoke, to a rumbling hiss, "To watch your crew die at your hands."

The augment took comfort in her short, quick breaths and the rapid beating of her heart. After several moments, the women's body relaxed.

Mira still couldn't look at him as she forced her body to relax. She'd lost, she lost the moment she stepped into that room, but to admit it, that she couldn't do.

"Fine," was all she said, hoping it would be enough. "Now take-"

"Say it," he ordered, voice cold.

Mira opened her mouth, but no words came out. Khan grabbed her chin and turned her head, catching her glassy eyes. Looking at him made Mira want to struggle, to punch him over and over until that smug face broke, but she didn't have the strength. Mira felt weak as though she had been drained of all her strength. She opened her mouth again, and keep her face as neutral as possible. "I...s...sur...surrender." She finally managed, fighting to keep tears from falling, and failing to keep her voice steady. Tonight, she told herself, this is only for tonight.

Khan held her eyes, searching for any sign, any intent of imminent betrayal. No doubt she would try and defy him, maybe even kill him, but not tonight. Tonight, he had finally won, this the first of many small victories that would win him the war. The warrior reached up and pulled the knife from her hand. Mira didn't bother to quite herself.

"Sir, five minutes to Starfleet."

"An injector," he commanded, rocking back on his heels and pulling Mira with him, as he sat down and guided her into his lap. He took then injector and pushed a button the blood flowed freely over Mira's hand, the skin started to knit itself together. He quickly treated both sides. Mira looked away, at the ground. "Now Mira, no word to anyone about what's happened tonight. I-"

"I need information," she reminded.

"One piece of information, per date," he offered, turning her head back to look at him.

"Seeker will never approve," she said, meeting his eyes. Mira realized she was acting weak. Regardless of who won tonight, to show weakness was a mistake. She puffed out her chest and held herself high.

"If they put me in that tube, you will have no access to my blood. My blood, Mira. My companions will not do. Keep me breathing, and you shall breath with me. I told you, the crystal in your brain is the other half of the one in my brain, it needs my blood to live, thus so do you."

Mira scowled. "The information?" she pressed, knowing time was running short.

"Albatross. Now, you'll need to take injections every two hours. You'll find them in your washroom under the sink," he told her, the smirk returning.

"For how long?" Finally panic was starting to settle into her brain, this was happening, it was all real.

"I do not yet know," he admitted, voice starting to sound bored. "Oh, my dear, if you tell the truth, your little boyfriend will die." He added, still loving the horror on her face.

In the silence, Mira could hear her communicator beeping. It was on the seat next to her fur. It was an automatic reaction to pick it up and answer, somehow before Khan could stop her.

"WHAT THE HELL MIRA!?" It was the captain.

"Coming," was her usual response before turning of the com. Mira's gazed turned to the guards. "How many are yours?" She couldn't think about Leonard dying. She couldn't risk it.

"My secret. Injections every two hours. Albatross is what you will give them. Oh but what will you tell them?" He mused as he tossed the injector to a guard.

"This is not the first time I have lied to Starfleet," she confessed, glancing back at the guards for a moment. Could she trust anyone? How did Khan even manage to sway them? It was little comfort knowing none of them were her personal men.

Everyone could feel the brakes, hear the scuffing of footsteps outside.

"Give me a phaser," The chief ordered, holding out her hand.

All guards remained unmoving, phasers firmly in hand.

"They only obey me."

As the door opened, Mira realized she was still on his lap. With no time to fix it she concentrated on the knife, hoping it would come to her. It did, her power feeling almost normal. Mira barley had the knife to his neck as she could she a guard kneeling down in the doorway, gun aimed at the pair.

"Chief Mira!" That voice belonged to Jensen.

"I'm armed, Jensen. Khan has slipped his restraints."

She wondered just how odd she looked, perched on Khan's lap, dress hiked all the way up, hair mussed. Thankfully the criminal had thought to put his hands up and lay back against the seat.

Jensen was quite for a moment, most likely looking for said cuffs on the floor.

To Mira's right the door opened, "Mira," Jim said as he held out his hand. The chief slipped off Khan's lap, keeping the knife in place until she was kneeling on the seat.

"Khan, hands on your head," Jensen ordered as he slipped in the car with a new pair of cuffs, the officers behind him aiming phasers.

Mira grabbed her fur and slipped the knife back into its spot before taking the offered hand as she left the car. "You can't pull a stunt like that," he scolded as he escorted her toward Starfleet.

"If you can, so can I," she rebutdtaled.

The Captain opened his mouth to snip back but Mira beat him to it. "Captain, the Admiral is desperate, but so is Khan. He knows if he doesn't prove himself useful he freezes. He offered information, I took the chance." The cogs on her mind were turning at warp speed, trying to think of anything to tell him.

The Captain, stopped, squeezing Mira's hand, forcing her to stop as well. She sighed looked at him.

"Your trembling," he said softly.

Mira stared at him, taking a moment to comprehend the words. She looked down at her hand in his, and realized he was right. The trembling lessened as she concentrated but did not stop.

"Mira what happened?"

The Chief took a moment before looking up at Kirk, keeping her voice low she told him, "There were four guards, I couldn't...you know. Khan got his hands on me, and they were skittish... I thought I could handle him." It was the truth as much as she could tell. She trusted her Captain and knew she could tell him anything, even if it was a moment of her weakness. "He won.."

"If you were alone you could."

"That will never happen."

Jim sighed, "Did he give you anything?"

"Albatross."

Jim's face twisted into confusion then after a few moments it lit up. "Mira your a miracle worker!" The captain looked past Mira to Spock, who was standing by the door.

"Spock, get Mira a car. I'm sending her home."  
The vulcan opened his mouth to protest, Jim merely held up his hand. Spock did as he was asked.

"Captain, Seeker will want-"

"Your report can wait. I'll tell Seeker your feeling unwell. I'll drop by tomorrow morning, you have a lot of explaining to do. To me. Before you talk to Seeker."

Mira looked away, eyes finding Khan, cuffed and surrounded by guards.

"Jensen!" Mira barked, "Get moving! I want him secure in his room now!"

The squad fell in line and began to move.

Mira and Khan's eyes met for a brief moment before she looked back at her Captain.

"Mira, I look forward to our next date." Khan called, voice light and chipper.

A car pulled around front, still holding her hand Captain Kirk led Mira to the car. As he did he pulled out his comm and rang Bones.

"Hey buddy, I'm sending her home."

"Captain I am not a child," Mira scolded, feeling as though she was being treated as such.

"He was worried."

"Yes I am," Bones added.

"Be home soon, Leonard."

Jim closed his com and helped Mira into the car.

"0600 sharp. And you better tell me every thing."

"Yes Captain." She responded, looking him in the eyes.

Jim nodded and closed the door, knocking on the roof. The car speed away.

Mira closed her eyes, trying to push everything away. She still wasn't safe here. She kept up her guard and rigid posture. The five minute drive felt like five years. Keeping herself together was getting harder by the second.

When the car stopped she practically lept out and made her way quickly into the building and repeatedly punched her floor number in the lift until the doors closed. Mira looked down at her hands. She was still trembling. Lurching to stop the lift doors opened and Mira ran down the hall to her flat.

She threw the door opened then slammed it closed. Leonard was sitting on the couch, a beer in his hand. He stood setting down his drink. "Mira? Mira whats wrong?"

His partner walked over, setting down her fur and stoping a foot away from him. She looked down, and noticed some blood on her dress. "Bloody hell," she murmured and promptly stripped, laying the dress over the couch before making her way to Leonard, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, despite his confusion.

"Mira...what happened?"

"I was stupid," came the muffled reply. After a moment she looked up, resting her chin on his chest. "I made a bad call, got to close. Leonard...I was scared." The words were out of her mouth before she could consider them. She had finally let down her guard, relaxed her body and her filter had turned off. But she hadn't meant to admit that, she didn't want to.

"Khan's a smart man. He know's hurting you would loose him everything he has," his words were soft but doctorly, his arms tightening around her in comfort. "I'll find a way to slip a mild poison in his food, hum?" he added, knowing he couldn't promise to protect her.

"Brilliant," came her muffled reply. It would be wonderful to see Khan indisposed.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

Mira was quite for several minutes, considering the question. The events of the night replayed in her mind and she knew the answer was no. "Yes," she lied, praying her voice was steady. She looked up at Leonard and caught his lips, kissing him softly. "I just felt so helpless having to hide my powers." She explained as she pulled away. "And now I need clothes. I'm cold."

Mira made her way back to the bedroom. Snuggles. She wanted her snuggles. After stripping off the annoying adhesive bra she threw on a tank top and turned to find the doctor standing in the doorway holding her dress.

"There's blood on this. Is it yours or his?"

"Mine," she didn't want to lie to him again. She was too tried, in too much pain to keep it up. Her head still hurt.

"What did he do?" Leonard was standing in front of her in an instant, worry wrinkling his face.

"He was making a point. With my knife. I'm alright, love, I am. Just my ego is very, very bruised."

"Well then let me see and I'll find my kit-"

"Already taken care of. I'm ok. Just strip and snuggle with me. Now," finally her voice was coming back, it no longer sounded weak.

Leonard sighed, lips tight and face pensive. After a few moments of trying to stare his love down, he let her go, quickly stripping down to his boxers and setting his clothes and the dress on one of the chairs.

With a wave of her hand the covers pulled themselves back as the pair climbed into bed, Mira snuggling herself into her boyfriends arms.

"I'll talk to Jim. Maybe I can help get you out of this. You're getting to close to that maniac."

"Seeker won't approve...Khan will only give me information. Trust me, I'd rather never to see him again, but if I can get the information out of him that Seeker wants, he'll go away forever." The words sounded empty to her.

"I'm still gonna talk to Jim.." She could hear in his voice that he was pouting.

"Thank you."

The pair feel asleep, still embraced.

Almost two hours later a sharp pain woke Mira. After a few moments she realized it was her head, along with a dull ache through her entire body. Panic began to seize her realizing that she would have to give herself injections of Khan's blood...if she could remember where they were.

_ Woohooo! More revising! Not so heavy on this chapter, but Enjoy! _


	9. Adventures in the Dark

The panic kept her still, as her mind moved to remember the events earlier in the night. Khan had said something about the injections…hadn't he?

The pain was blazing hot, as if someone were shoving a hot poker into her neck, pouring lava down her veins. Mira's teeth drew blood as she clamped her mouth shut to stay quite. As quickly as she could she wiggled out of Leonard's arms and slipped off the bed, standing very shakily. Looking at the clock she saw that it was barely midnight.

Pushing threw this was not an option, whatever was in her needed his blood. Blood. Mira's stomach twisted at the thought. Using the bed as support she made her way round, now facing the door to the living room/kitchen and the bathroom. Falling to her knee's Mira was having difficulty breathing now, her body was starting to feel far away. She couldn't think, and could barely move. The answer came to her in the over the deafening sound of her heart thudding: "You'll find them in your washroom.."

Mira looked at the door to the bathroom and proceed to slowly crawl to the door. However she only made it half way before her legs gave out. This was real, it was happening…he won. It was then she saw the bedroom door open, a solider clad in the black filling the door way. When it found her it rushed over and picked her up gently, but quickly, and carried her in the bathroom with out a sound. He wasted no time as he closed the door, knelt and found the injections. HIs motions were fluid and quick like a snake striking. Keeping Mira cradled to him he pushed the needle firmly in her thigh, giving her the much needed blood.

The relief came slowly, the pain faded and Mira found her breath again, however her body still felt far away. The solder holding her waited for a minute before he injected her again, not seeing any sings of improvement. It wasn't long after the second injection that Mira responded, letting her head fall back to take a few deep breaths, the solider could feel her body moving in his arms, as though it were testing out each muscle to make sure it still worked.

After several heaving breath's Mira lifted herself to sit in this soldiers arms. "Who are you?" She asked, voice merely a whisper.

His head shook and held up the empty injector, then pointed to the case under the sink. He put the injector back and held up two fingers.

"An injection every two hours," she said, keeping her voice low.

He nodded, closed the cabinet door and stood, holding the petite chief bridal style as he did.

"Wait, help me," she pleaded, throwing caution to the wind, as well as pride, "Help me get free of him." she asked, hands gripping the amour.

The figure stood still for a moment, as if contemplating, then set her down but kept an arm about her, keeping her close to his body as he took off the helmet.

"But darling the game has just begun," Khan's voice was a mere hiss, full of mockery and sinister promises.

Fear took hold of her body and stole her voice, but only for a moment, when she drew breath she did so with the intention to scream.

Mira jolted upright in bed, breathing quickly, her body covered in cold sweat. Her head whipped around, looking for Khan.

Leonard grumbled something unintelligible before sitting up, "What...Mira.."

Mira stopped and looked next to her, for a moment unsure it was her boyfriend. She looked around once more, just to make sure, "A bad dream. Sorry," she answered, her words slow.

"What about?" he mumbled wrapping an arm around her and pulling her back down.

"Bad doctors," she lied, unwilling to admit to the man in her dream.

"No bad doctors here," McCoy whispered, nestling his little spoon as close as he could.

Mira was silent, concentrating on taking comfort in his arms. However something about her body felt off kilter. Looking over at the soft blue glow of the clock Mira understood why: it was almost 2 am.

"I need a minute," she tried to tell him, but her words fell on sleeping ears. Slipping out of his arms took few moments longer, as his grip was still rather tight. Mira made her way to the washroom, closing the door and flipping on the dim light.

The case was still there, under the sink, two of the injections were indeed empty.

"But how...He couldn't have been here." Rotating her leg, Mira noticed her thigh was lightly bruised and could make out two injection site's that were nearly healed.

"This is really happening..." she murmured. "Bloody hell." The dull ache was growing worse, her head was beginning to pound. Her hands moved almost on their own: grabbing an injector and prepping it, then holding it parallel to her thigh.

"Bloody fucking hell," she whispered before injecting herself, biting her lip to keep from crying out. She did not bother to stop the tears that fell from her eyes. It only took a handful of seconds before she felt better. Quickly she removed the needle and placed the injector back with the others and close the cabinet.

Mira's hand went to the back of her neck, but felt only smooth skin. "But you saw the video..." she reminded herself, "It's all real..." A part of her had hoped, prayed it was all fake, a trick, maybe some sort of drug. Maybe that was still it, but the doubt was overwhelming.

Mira let her head fall back against the wall and wiped the tears away. "Just breath." She told herself, "Just breath. You cannot brake down." she whispered reining in all her emotions. _I can fix this in the morning. I can sneak into Leonard's lab and run a blood test or something, after I think up a fake report to give the captain. _She thought to herself. "The history records…I can find the thing Khan says is in me…"

"Mira, you ok?" Leonard called.

"Oh bugger," Mira flushed the toilet and turned on the sink, hoping Leonard wasn't paying to much attention to anything. Double checking the injections were hidden she left the restroom and climbed back into bed, snuggling into her lover's arms.

"Everything ok?" He asked, now mostly awake. Her partner had a habit of falling asleep and waking back up, especially when she left the bed.

"Yes just moving a bit slow. Tried," She explained before finding his lips. Funny, the kiss stung a bit.

Leonard pulled away and flipped on the light.

"Hey, what-"

"I taste blood. Mira what happened?" He asked, examining her lip.

Thats right, she though, I was trying not to scream. "I think I bit in in my sleep. It dose not hurt," she told him.

Leonard looked at her long and hard, "Well there isn't any swelling..."

"I'm fine. I'll clean up." She suggested sitting up and pulling facial tissue from her night stand drawer. It only took a moment. "See? Barely any blood, I'm alright."

"Mira what is going on?" Leonard asked sitting up and facing her. "You're fighting me at every turn. Your defenses are up."

She was silent for several minutes, not knowing what to say. "It was a stressful night," she offered weakly, knowing those words would not state the man across from her.

"Are you having_ the_ nightmare's again?" He asked, voice more gentle this time.

Mira nodded, feeling that if she spoke he would hear it was a lie.

"Listen to me, you're safe, from them, from Khan, from Seeker. No one can hurt you." He told her as he reached for her and pulled her close. "You're stronger then anyone I know."

Mira buried her face into his neck, unable to look at him. She had never lied to him so much. Nor anyone; maybe save the captain. What was even more frightening is how natural it felt. Sure, lies were easy to her captain, to Starfleet and the occasional disgruntled crew member, but it had always been hard to lie to Leonard.

"Hey, look at me," he asked, keeping his arms around her.

It took a moment but she finally did, kissing him again. He was slow to oblige, but did so.

"hey, Hey, " He said after a moment, pulling away. "Something you wanna tell me?"

"I love you."

"Is that all?"

Mira's answer was to move out of his arms and sit herself on top of him, straddling him before taking off her tank. _Fuck it, _She thought,_ With his blood in my veins, I do not know how long I'll be me. If I lose to him, I will not lose everything._

Leonard turned red as an apple, having never seen his lover bare. Raising his eye up to meet her's he tripped over his words, "Mira..."

He did not get the chance to finish before she drew his hands upward, cupping them around her chest. "Yes," she answered.

She could see the contemplation in his eyes, as well as his hesitance.

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Yes. You?"

"Yea. Yea I think so."

When 4 am rolled around Mira was almost to exhausted to drag herself out of bed, but somehow she managed. She made it out of bed and back without incident, and without noticing the man hovering in the door way.

Collective alarms blared to life at five thirty, much to the dismay of the sleeping lovers.

"No." Mira protested, as Leonard turned off his alarm.

"Come on." He grumbled sitting up and stretching.

Unable to stand the blearing beeping noise Mira begrudgingly turned her alarm off.

"You wanna shower first, hunny?" he asked looking down at his bed partner.

"How about together?" She suggested, in no mood to be alone. Mira sat up, mimicking her partner before looking at him with half opened eyes.

"I think we'll get distracted." he countered, though he loved the idea. "Go on, you first. You take longer."

Groaning, Mira slipped off the bed and walked over to the bathroom not bothering to close the door. She hoped in the shower and turned the water to as hot as she could stand. What was she going to tell the Captain?

"Mira fifteen minutes!" She heard Leonard call.

She instantly turned of the shower and grabbed a towel drying off at lighting speed. Briefly she closed the door and injected herself, while praying that Leonard wouldn't open the cabinet for anything. It was then she noticed there was only one injection left.

"Oh hell...Maybe he does plan on killing me," she mused. Mira situated the case in the back of the cabinet, and hid it behind a few big items just in case. Flying out of the bathroom the officer dressed as quickly as she could and pulled her hair into a high pony tail.

"Coffee's in the kitchen, be right in," Leonard said as he kissed her cheek, then left to bath himself.

The nervous officer bee-lined to the coffee, glad for a bit more alone time to contemplate her story. Jim could be rather hard to fool, especially when it came to Khan. However something interrupted her thoughts. Mira looked around her flat, then moved to the windows. It felt like she was being watched.

"I'm getting paranoid..." She decided.

The Captain did not bother to knock, he walked in, looking weary. Mira pointed to the coffee, to which the captain gladly accepted.

Once he fixed his coffee the two left the apparent, coffee in hand. The plush blue carpet ate all sounds their footfalls made as they made their way to the lounge at the end of the hall.

"Report," he ordered, catching her eyes.

"My first mistake was going armed. In under five minutes he managed to disarm me and take control of the situation. Having been given no chips my only hope was to get him relaxed, to let down his guard. I got too close and he grabbed me-"

"Why did you kiss him?" The Captain asked.

"I couldn't get his hands off, not without someone noticing. I had no choice but to oblige. But I... I had to resist, I couldn't show him weakness," Mira paused, having to look away from her captain. After a breath she looked back. "I resisted with physical force, when I did his grip tightened. He only let me go after I pushed with my powers, then I was able to turn my head. His intention was to prove his dominance-"

"Wait, you used your powers on him? He knows?" The Captains voice grew high with disbelief, his face agasht.

"Captain I panicked," Mira explained, "It was a automatic reaction when I couldn't pull away myself. He doesn't know, per-say he just knows I am strong."

"We have to keep him quite."

"Captain, this is a game to him, I merely threw in a new chess piece. He's interested, he gave me information. He wants to keep playing."

"No. I am not risking this getting out. What you got was a good start, Mira, but I wont risk your safety."

"What dose Seeker say?"

"Give me the rest of your report."

"His intention was to prove his dominance, which he did, to a point. He knows I will never submit completely. I was hoping that getting him alone would aid me. It did, away from Star fleet eyes he was much more agreeable, open to giving information."

"What what cost to you?"

"A bit of physicality, and information about his crew, Star fleets plans for him."

"Damn it Mira! You are not at liberty-"

"I know! It's give and take, Captain. I get nothing if I do not give him something. It's a game, like I said. Now if I had been given something to bargain with it all would have gone better."

Jim was obviously angry, it as plan on his face. "That report was sloppy. Get it together for Seeker and his cabinet. Then I'm pulling you off of this. End of discussion."

Mira's report for Star fleet went off without a hitch (of course omitting the part about her ability), that is until she finished said report.

"Very well, Chief. I wish I could say that we are done with Khan, however he is one step ahead of us." Seeker spoke, hitting a few buttons on his console.

Mira sat, looking at the screen in front of her. It was a file, with several other smaller files. As Seeker moved to open each, it asked for a password.

"The password gave us access to all of Khan's files...which, in turn are each password protected and all the other technical mumbo jumbo that can be put around it. Mira I need all of these passwords."

"How many files are there?"

"Twenty-three."

Mira's mouth fell open slightly, and that all too familiar knot in her stomach returned. Khan was much more then one step ahead.

"Admiral I want Mira off this assignment. To get that information she-"

"I am aware, Captain. Mira is the only one the bastard will talk to. I _need_ this information. She's proven she can handle him. You should be proud to have such a women on your crew."

The room fell silent. Jim opened his mouth to protest, Seeker held up a hand to stop him.

"How am I to do that?" Mira asked. " Get the passwords?"

"Visit him in his quarters, unannounced, catch him off guard, and offer him whatever he needs to hear."

"He will not speak to me with Starfleet in the room." Mira countered.

"I will not deactivate the camera's or leave you alone with him. I will not abandon our regulations and your safety." Seeker's voice was firm, each word pointed as he glanced at Kirk. "You will not be so reckless again as you were last night."

"If you want those passwords, Admiral, your going to have to brake the rules. I would very much rather getting as much information out of one attempt then having twenty-three outings."

"We do this by the book, so last night dose not happen again. We need to have complete control of the situation, and you will follow my orders to a "T". Are we clear?"

The urge to protest was so strong Mira opened her mouth to do so, but was interrupted her captain clearing his throat. She looked at him, and he shook his head, motioning with his hand for her to stand down. Looking back at the Admiral all she could say was "Yes Sir."

_Again, very light revisions to this chapter. Some grammar work. Enjoy!_


	10. Sausage Scramble

Mira was glad for the dismissal and promptly left the room. As she closed to door she saw her captain begin to argue with the admiral. It was just the distraction she needed. Swiftly she made her way to the elevators and up to the medical floor, calling Mikker on her com to come and meet her. If there was anyone she could trust, it would be him. Maybe Marz as well, but he would have to wait. It took the chief a few minutes to find an unoccupied room with the equipment she needed. Mikker was by her side within five minutes, his blocky face etched with lines of confusion.

"Chief? What's going on?"

"You are to tell no one about this, do you understand?" She ordered, needing to hear verbal compliance before things could move on.

"Yes, Chief. This goes nowhere..."

"Good. Now," she said, taking off her uniform jacket. "I need you to operate this." she instructed, grabbing the arm of an x-ray and moving it behind her. "The screen is there, I want several shots of the top of the spinal column." The chief pulled up her hair and waited to Mikker to do as instructed. He was quick to follow her orders, and within minutes the X-rays were blown up on the wall screen. Mira and Mikker both stared at the shots.

"Chief? What are we looking for?"

"Khan injected me with something. Some sort of implant, he said it connects to the brain stem. I do not see anything. Maybe a different angle?"

Mikker stilled, watching his Chief with shocked eyes. "he...what?"

"I thought he was lying but trust me he is not . I need this thing out. We need blood samples as...oh" Mira's hands went to her head, the dull ache of blood deprivation was starting. "What time is it?"

"its 0930. Chief whats wrong?"

"Get me back to my flat. Now!"

Mikker grabbed his chief by the arm arm and began to walk her out of the room. Halfway to the door, it opened and four guards entered, guns raised. They were dressed in battle gear, complete with black face shields. Mikker was shot first.

"Stop! What the hell do you think your doing?"

"We're to escort you to Khan's quarters. Alone," one of them answered, his mask raised just enough to clear his mouth.

" The hell-" Mira's angry words were interrupted by her com beeping. Worried it might be Seeker she answered it, but kept her eyes on the guards. "Yes?"

"Mira, Seeker's just sent guards to find you. Why weren't you picking up your com?" Jim's voice was tried, the anger ringing in its sharp edge of his words.

"It just rang. The guards found me a moment ago."

"I couldn't get you off this assignment. Seeker will brief you and then your going in."

"So soon? Captain-"

"Mira, just get your ass down here." The captain hung up.

Mira pocketed her com, "Now you four-"

"Come with us, Chief. You wont last long without your next dose."

The words shocked her body into stillness. "You're all his..."

Two guards made their way across the room, planting themselves behind the chief.

Mira saw no reason to resist, she needed to be where they were taking her. In silence she complied, glancing back at Mikker as she left the dull ache was slower to spread then she expected, but was very apparent by the time she had made it five floors up to the above ground containment level. Seeker was waiting for her in the lobby.

"Mira, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Admiral. I just needed a moment. Do you really expect me to go in there? I am not sure it is possible to catch this man off guard."

"He won't expect to see you again so soon. Now, your goal is to interrogate, I want as much information as you can get out of him. Feel free to use whatever methods you deem necessary."

"Admiral, he isn't going to respond to anything expect power and deals. He wants more access to his crew, to wake them and to insure his and their safety. Nothing else-"

"He seemed to respond to you last night."

"Admiral I will not indulge his sexual appetite. You should not even be considering that. "

"I will not make him anymore comfortable then I already have. If it weren't for the medical properties in their blood, I'd slaughter them all, Chief. You will use whatever means necessary to obtain the information I want, but you are not to offer him anything."

"Admiral this-"

"Mira your Captains innsoance is rubbing off on you. You have your orders. I'll be waiting right here for your report. Go."

"This is not by the book!" Mira's voiced raised in protest. " I am unarmed and not dressed for combat. Your compromising my safety."

"Ah, yes. There is a change of cloth for you there. As well as some of your weapons. Leonard was more then happy to bring them here. Mira, your Captain's rambling did convince me that playing by the book will get us no where. Our criminal doesn't bother, so neither should you."

The chief stood there for moment in stunned silence before grabbling the clothes and knifes and ducking into the community bathroom. Seeker changed his tune far to quickly for Mira's liking. First, it was by the book, now it was whatever means necessary. It only took a few moments to change into the sapphire leggings and thin, short sleeved black shirt. Leonard had also provided her with three knifes and their holsters, one on each thigh and on of her left wrist. She strapped them on in haste, the dull ache spreading to her limbs.

"The guards will be in the room with you." Seeker added as she emerged.

"I am still against this entire plan. Sir you are being far to rash." She protested. She didn't want to go in their, outnumbered, alone, desperate for blood.

Her words were meet with silence as one of the lab techs finished setting up the monitors for Seeker to watch.

"Go. Take all the time you need. We'll be here with back up."

One of the guards gingerly touched her arm. Mira turned away from Seeker walked quickly down the hall anger fueling her footsteps. As one of the guards went to open the door, Mira stopped him.

"You four wait out here," She ordered as she opened the door and waltz in, slamming it behind her.

Khan, who was sitting on the couch, made no physical reaction to the sound. "Good morning, Mira." he called calmly, "Have a seat."

Mira wanted to protest but her feet had another plan: they took her to the couch and planted her next to Khan. The war criminal was clad only in dark lounge pants, hands folded neatly in his lap, eyes watching the city before him.

After a few moments of silence he looked over at his guest, "Oh my, you look pale. When was your last injection?"

"Just before six."

"How unlucky, I do not have any injections ready for you," He informed her, a smile tugging at the edges of his sharp was something in his stormy eyes, aside from the amusement that always seemed to be present.

"You must have something," she suggested, suddenly finding it hard to keep her voice steady. The ache was growing sharp, painful, casing her breath to shorten and quicken.

"I am afraid I have no medical supplies at the moment. I've sent one of my boys to slip a new case into your flat." Khan turned his body to face his guest, smirking.  
"You have something up your sleeve," Mira couldn't keep her rigid posture and relaxed into the couch as she fought to keep her breathing somewhat steady. Her mouth was feeling dry, and the pain was sharpening. Grandstanding would do her no good. "I need your blood. Now."

"Now was that so hard?" He chuckled as he reached for her and in one swift motion had her straddling him as he moved his body to face the window once more. HIs strong arms where quick in all their motion. Something moved over her head and suddenly she was cold. A glance downward told her that her top had gone missing.

Khan secured an arm around her waist, pinning her against him. Her small frame put the top of her head just over his shoulder. Mira had to look up to meet his eyes, not trusting her voice to ask the question. She barely noticed the knife that he pulled from her wrist, or the cut Khan made across his upper chest until he tilled her head downward. The blood caused her pause and confusion.

"No...No I will not…" Her words were weak, as were her attempts to push him away. The sharp pain caused by the implant stole any reservations she had, as her survival instincts took over. Quickly her mouth found the cut, tongue working the wound.

"Good girl," Khan muttered, wrapping his other arm around her as he laid his head back, enjoying the sensation. The morning as going over much better then he had anticipated. The sudden sharpness of her teeth brought his head back up. "Mira?"

The Chief pulled away and looked up at him, her lips red matching eyes a bit dazed. "More," she demanded, her voice soft and not quite her own. The wound had healed already, depriving the girl of her medicine.

"Oh I don't think you've been good enough for more," he teased, wanting to make the most of this.

"Please?" She asked. The headache was still there as was the dull ache though her body, the pain was not as sharp however.

"Convince me you need it," he ordered.

"You know i'll die without it," She countered, lifting herself up as her hands found his sholders. Mira kept her body pressed to him, digging her nails into his flesh, her lips almost touching his "Please."

Khan retrieved the knife, holding it up and twirling it in his fingers, waiting for a more satisfying answer.

Her short gasping breaths sounded deafening in the silence of the room, "I want it," She said. "Please, let me have it," she begged, voice breathy and soft. This was no time to hold onto her pride, though the words stung as they fell from her lips.

As much as he was enjoying hearing his pet beg, he know depriving her for too long with the implant so new could cause some damage. The Augment made several cuts on his shoulder, all close together for her. Her mouth found the offering instantly, arms wrapping around Khan's side, one hand on his neck as her teeth and tongue worked to keep the wounds open and bleeding.

Khan watched her for several moments before pulling an injector out of one of the cushions and planting it in her thigh. The poor thing would never get enough by drinking alone, however she did not even seem to notice the action. Her mouth was working away vigorously.

The relief came quickly, the ache retreating form her body and head. Her senses, however took a few more moments. Her mouth was still working at the wound when she came back to herself. Slowly she stopped, even though a part of her wanted to keep going. The taste in her mouth wasn't coppery, as she expected, it was rich, but as her wits came back to her the thoughts changed. Every bone in her body screamed at her to push away, to grab the knife and plunge it into his heart, or cut his throat, to cruse him. Unsure of what she would do Mira held still, lips still hovering just over the wound, eyes closed as she concentrated on her breath.

"This isn't helping her, you lied," A voice came, shaking with anger.

Mira knew that voice. She could feel Khan's body tense underneath her, the arm around her grew tighter.

Finally she lifted her head, having to raise herself up just a bit more to see the guards standing on the other side of the room. Khan's grip loosened for only a moment to allow the moment before clamping back down.

"I do not have time for you right now, boy," Khan's voice had turned cold as he turned to look at the boy, keeping Mira pinned to him.

"Let her go. I-"

"Marz, its alright," Mira told him, keeping her voice steady and soft. Khan would not hesitate to kill him over this. At the moment, his life was more important than his betrayal. "He is helping me." She lied.

"By making you his slave? Chief you have to have this blood. This can't-"

"Marz!" Mira had to don her commanding voice. "Khan and I have an understanding. He did not lie to you. Trust me, Marz. It is all ok." Khan's body was still tense, Mira could almost feel the contemplation though his muscles, he was deciding whether Marz was worth the trouble or not.

Mira's hands stayed at Khan's shoulder's and began to massage, in hopes of distracting him. HIs eyes went straight to her.

Marz was still clearly distressed. "Marz, why don't you go tell Seeker that I'm going to be a few hours, hum?"

The solider had confusion all over his young face, as well as sorrow. Though his weapon was down, the other three guards still held their formation, weapons at the ready.

"A valiant effort my dear," Khan spoke up. "However I think our boy has outlived his usefulness."

"Marz has a tendency to get nervous, nothing more. Khan he is young."

The man beneath her chuckled and grabbed one of her wrist, finding the pulse under her pale flesh with his lips.

"Chief?" Marz's voice was quite as he asked for orders.

Mira held up her hand for his silence. "Reprimand him, if you must, but disposing of him will not fall in your favor."

"Dose he mean so much to you?"

"Dose your crew mean so little to you?" She countered.

The pair held their gazes for several moments.

"Marz," Khan called, "Do go deliver Mira's message. And stay out, if you do not collect yourself, your dear Chief won't be able to negotiate your life again."

Marz hesitated for a moment but did as he was bid and quickly left the flat.

"I suggest you send the other three away as well," Mira told Khan, looking at him.

"Oh my, do they make you nervous?"

Mira's response was to extend her arm in their direction and flick her wrist. All three men flew back, now finding themselves pinned to the wall, weapons on the floor.

"I could kill all three in one fell swoop. Unless, of course, you need the back up."

Khan laughed, "Using your power in the open? Brave girl today."

"You wouldn't have made me..." she couldn't bring herself to say it, "If the camera's were showing what was really happening.

"Very well. Boys? Give us the room. Make sure everything is going smoothing on the outside."

Mira dropped them instantly and opened the door for them. She was silent until the door was closed again.

"How may tech's have you swayed? What on earth could you be offering?" She asked, as her hands slide down to his chest, trying to push away. Khan held her tighter the more she pushed. Mira stopped resisting.

"Augmentation," came the blunt answer.

Mira's stomach dropped. The thought of maybe a dozen or more Augments under Khan's command running around freely was terrifying. Even with her advantage, she wasn't sure she could take that many.

"Your lying. You can't access..." Her words trailed off, the look on Khan's face telling her how wrong she was. He had had free reign for months now, there was no telling how much damage he had done. "You've had your fun, let me go."

For a moment his grip remained firm, but then he relaxed, allowing her to slip out of his arms. The urge to put on her shirt was strong, as she was very cold now that she was away from him. Mira did not minding being topless, or nude really. It was also showing Khan that he couldn't make her uncomfortable simply by stripping off her clothes.

"You'll be a few hours?" He prompted, keeping his eyes locked on hers, his body moving to mirror hers.

"You know I need information, and I know you wont give it up easily. You were obviously prepared for me." The thought had honestly just struck her. Who could be in his pocket, that could give him such information? "How did you know?"

"You will never know who my informants are, my dear. Now, what does Seeker expect out of me today?"

"All the passwords for your files," she answered. "It would be lovely if I could just have them."

"The second you have them all, under I go, and so do you."

Mira paused a moment before asking, "I'll need it forever?"

"Yes," Khan's hand absently went to the healed cuts. "However it seems as though you're alright with that." That smart ass smirk was back.

Mira's thoughts moved back to her mouth, the taste. She stood and bolted into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Quickly she turned on the water and washed her face, and rinsed out her mouth. It didn't taste like blood. It tasted like fine wine.

Looking into the mirror she saw her mouth was still red. A second round of washing and she knew she couldn't stay in here much longer. He'd brake the door down if needed. After patting her face dry Mira hesitated, hand outstretched to open the door. How she wanted to hide in here, and never have to come out.

Finally she opened the door. When she stepped out Khan was no where in sight. The chief went straight for her shirt and had it on in seconds. Her next task was to find her knife that Khan had taken. It was no where to be found.

"Mira, come." Khan called from somewhere.

Her feet followed the voice and found the half naked man in the kitchen, setting the table. "Sit," was the next command, which she followed. "And take off your shoes."

Mira did as she was bid, keeping her eyes on the strong, wide back of the criminal. He was silent as he worked, it took Mira a moment before she could smell eggs and sausage. He was cooking.

The chief fought the urge to giggle, now finding the few rather comical.

"You cook?" She couldn't help herself.

"Your Admiral has denied me the pleasures of room service. I have to do everything myself." At one time, Mira was sure the words would have been bitter, however they were simply matter of fact.

When he finished, Khan sat down a plate of egg and sausage scramble and fruit. For several moments they were silent.

"How strange this much look to the Admiral," Mira remarked. "If he is even seeing this."

Khan chuckled, "And it's only ten in the morning."


	11. Power

The pair ate in silence, which continued as Khan gathered the dishes.

"Come with me," he instructed as he left the kitchen. Mira did as she was bid and found herself sitting back on the couch, facing the wall of windows. "Tell me about yourself."

"We are not getting to know each other," Mira informed the man several inches away from her. "You, however, can give me some information to sate the Admiral."

"You haven't earned anything yet. Now why did you join Starfleet? Why security?" Khan had turned his body to face his guest, one arm resting on the back of the couch, his intense eyes curious.

Mira looked at him for a moment, considering her options, and wondering what he was planning. "I was a bloody wreck as a child. Starfleet offered me a clean slate, so I took it. I also had an affinity for violence and tactic's, hence, security."

"Oh come now, there has to be more to your story. I'd rather hear it from your lips then read it from a file."

Mira smiled, "The file has all the information you need."

"Well then, let's see shall we?" Khan opened a drawer in the coffee table and pulled out a rather thick file. Mira's eyebrow raised.

"Lets see...hospitalized at age six. Your parents thought your power was a psychotic break? My, how unfortunate." The triumphant smirk was back, as Khan watched Mira's pale with shocked.

"You...you can't have that." The words were soft, her breath taken by the shock, her stomach dropped. "Leonard destroyed my records."

"Ah, the doctor, yes, your boyfriend. We're going to have to fix that."

Mira stood and walked to the window unable to look at Khan, or the file. "You may have infected me with this thing, but you do not own me." Mira did not bother to raise her voice, knowing he would hear her even if she whispered.

Khan chucked behind her as he flipped threw the file. "Fight me while you can, Mira. Come tonight you will be mine, fully. It takes twenty four hours for the implant to fully adhere to the cerebral cortex, less if I chose, then you'll be my slave."

The darkness, and sheer smoothness of the words was so unnerving, Mira could feel herself starting to tremble, out of fear and anger. The small part of her brain that held feebly onto hope was trying to tell her it was all a trick, that he was using her fear to control her, that despite everything that happened this couldn't be real. But the rest said he had months to plan this, to plan all of his moves and sway his chosen army. It would be safer to assume everything was true, as horrible as it was.

As she turned her back to the window Mira crossed her arms, to hide her trembling to she ask, " Of all the people you could have chosen, why me?"

"Ah now, its more fun for you to guess. Did you kill them? Dear old mother and father?" He asked, looking at her.

"Fuck you," was the blunt, quite response, her voice shaking.

"Oh please, I haven't had coitus is several hundred years." Khan did not even flinch as he caught the knife Mira threw at his chest. "Did you enjoy ending their lives?"

Mira opened her mouth but no words came out, the knots in her stomach had grown also in her chest and throat. Suddenly she was feeling hot and dizzy.

Khan watched her in silence now, saving each ragged breath and each shake of her body. It was a few moments before he continued to antagonize her, "It seems it wasn't just your parents that suffered a horrid death, also-"

Khan was suddenly unable to ready the document, as it had burst into flame. Without missing a beat, Khan closed the file, unsuccessfully trying to smother the flame. He stood swiftly and dropped the flaming file into the trash can next to the couch.

Mira was having trouble breathing, her chest had become to tight, her body burning up.. Flashes of a past she had long buried rushed threw her mind.

Faintly she could hear a voice, sharp and cautious calling to her and then nothing.

"Mira? Mi-" Khan's strong arms enveloped the girl as she lost conciseness. Quickly he took her to the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. From the bedside table he pulled out an injector , swiftly delivering her the blood. Khan then tilted back her head to open her airway. The tension in her body was fading slowly, each breath was becoming a bit deeper. He made a mental note to leave her past alone for a while, despite how fun it was to watch her crumble.

Khan took the opportunity to disarm his new pet, holsters and all, even though she was down to only one knife. Now here had he put the one he stole? Mira's breathing was very close to normal, and its pattern's were changing as though she were sleeping. The augment decided to take the opportunity to get a bit of work done. Sitting at his desk, Khan pulled up the hidden computer to communicate with the technician currently sitting outside with the Admiral. After the technician was done scolding his commander for making his job difficult, he informed Khan that Seeker was getting antsy. He would need some reassurance soon. Also that phase three would be complete by 1700.

After brief thanks, Khan closed and concealed the computer before walking back over to his captive and searching for her communicator.

"Hum," his frisk had turned up nothing. He had, glossed over some of her anatomy, but none of those places seemed a convent place to store her comm. Khan pulled down the stretchy material of her shirt to search the lacy black bra.

"Why don't you simply wear closes with pockets?" Khan asked the sleeping women as he reached into her bra to retrieve the comm. Gingerly he put the shirt back and threw one of the sheets over her. Under one of the drawers in the kitchen, Khan kept a number of devices to aid him in his workings. His current need was the voice modifier. As he pulled the device into her comm he wondered what he could give the annoying admiral. He needed something he could sink his teeth into, but also something he would buy. All the files he had accessed last night had been fake, of course. Seeker would be one of the first to die when all five phases were complete, Kahn reminded himself.

"Admiral?" Khan spoke into the com.

"Mira? Whats going on?"

"Khan is willing to give up two passwords, at the moment. To file five Juliet , and to file fifteen, Mantagor."

"Good job, Chief. Its a start, get as much as you can."

"Also, I'd like you to send in Link and Mikker, I'd feel a bit better with the back up for a moment."

"Do you have it all under control?"

"Yes, but I have an idea."

"Anything you need."

"Thank you," Khan said before closing the comm, hoping his tone wasn't too patronizing.

The sound of moving sheets and soft groaning brought Khan's attention back to Mira, who seemed to be waking. Khan rushed over to her, hearing the door open in the other room, and slipped his hand behind her neck, finding the pressure point within seconds. Mira stilled and then relaxed, falling back to sleep.

"Is she alright?" Link asked from the doorway.

"Yes. She's resting. Report." Khan ordered as he stood and stared down his men.

"Everything is running smoothly. We have several new loyalties all with which will be augmented soon. We are almost ready for phase four."

"I need you all to keep working and quickly. The Admiral is becoming a problem. Mira will be secure by the end of the day." He added, watching the soldiers eyes darting between him and her.

"Marz told us we could no longer trust you. What was he talking about?"

"All of you, your little crushes are clouding your minds. To help your dearest Mira, things had to get a bit messy this morning. As you all know, she is very delicate. I will admit I was rough this morning. However everything is under control. You'll see as the day closes."

The scrutinizing gazes of the two soldiers locked onto Khan, both considering the words.

"I think Marz is right. Once you have your own, do you even need us?" Mikker asked.

"I keep my word, as you should well know by now. I granted you your gifts so that you could serve me. What good would to do me to end you? I need you, each and every one."

"What did you do to my men?" Mira's voice was soft, barely a whisper.

All three men turned to her, surprised. Link and Mikker froze, fear passing over their faces.

It was silent for several moments, as the men watch Mira sit up and rest herself against the head board.

"Chief, we did this to save you. Please, Please don't hate us." Mikker begged, words rushed.

Mira's eyes stayed on her men, not sure of the words she was hearing. She let the silence stretch far to long, she could see her boys begin to sweat and grow sorrowful. "I do not hate you." She finally managed, burying the urge to start screaming and crying. It would do her no good to worry about them now.

"Continue on with phase three, see that it is done by tonight. Dismissed."

The soldiers keep eyes on Mira, who nodded, before they left.

"How annoying, that they still feel loyalty to you," Khan remarked, looking at his pet.

"You may have augmented them, but they are still my men. Chemicals cannot change loyalty."

"Maybe I should pump them full of blood. Like I do you," He mused, taking a step toward her.

"Don't you dare come any closer," She warned, "I will brake every bone in your bloody body."

"Ah, still cross with me, then? Very well. I will leave you to yourself, for the time being." Khan lingered a moment before leaving the room, catching the boys before they left the apartment.

Mira lay back down, feeling rather sick as thoughts and images coursed through her mind, one's she had never hoped to know again.

It scared her, how she had lost control, how she had let all that careful control go, and her body was forced to simply shut down. She still felt overwhelmed, as though her memory threatened to drag her down, back to those young years where everything had gone so wrong.

The chief pulled herself into the fetal position and pulled the cover herself, as she used to do in that lonely hospital bed, as she fought to regain herself.

It was about twenty minutes later, after Mira had looked around for her knives, that she emerged from the bedroom to find Khan seated on the couch.

"What was Link talking about. Saving me from what?"

"Death. Your boys love you, they would die for you. But, rather then waste a good solider, I made them a deal: Their loyalty and augmentation for your life, and your cure."

"Cure?"

"From your power, of course. You see, One of my medical technicians was able to convince them that every time you use your powers, it causes damage to you body, the more you use it, the quicker you will die. Now, what good solider would let his master do that to herself?

"My boys would never fall for that.."

"Oh Link and Mikker were the last ones to fall to me. They've figured it out, but with the rest of your team already mine, they did not have a choice. They still think they can save you from me."

Mira was standing by the edge of the couch now, facing Khan as he spoke, staring out of the window.

"And now, you no longer have a choice," He said, looking over at his pet.

"Oh, I have a choice.." She said, reaching out to Khan with her power and wrapping it around his neck, "To let this continue, or to kill you." Mira pilled as much pressure on as she could at once, aiming to crush his neck in one fell swoop but a seering pain ripped though her head, and body dropping her to the floor, before she could even put an ounce of pressure onto her prey. Mira was trembling, eyes bleary with tears and confusion.

"Another lesson, my love," Khan hissed as he stood and picked up a knife off of the table, twirling it in his fingers.

Mira took a few deep breaths and pushed herself to sitting, looking at the man towering above her.

"You cannot use your powers or a knife or anything to do me harm. " He informed her, voice triumphant.

She hesitated for a split second before standing and bolting towards the door. Khan, however was much faster then she: He slammed into her from her left, driving her into the wall and pinning her arms above her head.

"Do no struggle." He ordered, voice as harsh as sandpaper, he waited at moment, as he watched her body still and relax. He took his hands away, one of them cupping her check, as he drew his face an inch from hers, "You are mine. You will never aim to harm me," He said slowly, as though he were speaking to a child, drawing the knife down her neck, chest as he spoke, "And you will never leave my presence without my express permission, Mira. Am I understood?"

"Yes," she answered quickly, her voice soft and scared. She couldn't move, her body listened to his words and obeyed. His grip on her was growing stronger, which meant she may have missed her chance to kill him, if she ever had a chance at all. She should have listened to Isabelle.

"Your servitude to me could be so very pleasurable, Mira," he said leaning down and capturing her lips, to which she hesitantly obliged, but after a moment she turned her head away.

"I have a boyfriend," she said, as defiantly as she could.

"And yet, You choose pain," he stated, neither angrily nor joyful. Khan watched as her face turned back to him, her mouth open to protest, before plunging the knife into her thigh, driving it deep enough that the hilt was pressing into her skin, part of the blade sunk back into the wall. He was sad to muffle the lovely scream it rendered from her mouth, took joy in each tear she shed and every twitch of her body. "Now keep still." He said, watching one of her hands move to try and remove the object. Her hand hovered there for a moment, Mira fighting his control. She earned herself an inch, her hand trembling with the effort. "Hand on the wall, now." He hissed, to which she obeyed slowly.

"Its time you learned your place, which is at my feet, following each and every order without hesitation."

"You may be able to force my body to do whatever you want, but you will never have my will, my heart, my anything." She hissed up at him, fighting to regain at least some of her control. "Trust me, I will never stop fighting you. I will never submit. You cannot make me."

Khan removed the knife, savoring the soft scream it earned him. "Into the bedroom. Now." He said, voice strongly clam.

It took Mira a moment but she levitated herself an inch of the ground, not wanting to hobble in front of him. She floated to the bedroom, stomach in tight noted fear. He was too clam, to controlled all of a sudden.

"On the bed, sit." he ordered, which she followed, not seeing any reason to resist. "Strip."

Mira's eyebrow raised, not expecting that order. Her hands moved of their own accord, though they trembled with the effort to not move, taking off her shirt again. Her mind was racing, what could he have up his sleeve?

"Your going to have to do a lot more then order me to strip to scare me. Nudity dose not make me uncomfortable. " She said slowly as she slipped off her leggings, fighting the movement.

"This is about power, my love. Right now your boyfriend is headed to see Seeker. What do you think he'll do when he see's us making love on the screen? Hum?" Khan asked, loosening the draw string on his lounge pants and walking to her

"No.." Mira whispered as her hands moved slowly to unclasp her bra. "He'll know its not willing." She said, trying to convince herself as well as Khan. Tears started to blur her eyes, her fear winning out, as her breaths became short and quick. Surely he wouldn't force this…. He was a criminal yes but, even he had standards….right?

"Stop stripping." He said as the tears started to fall.

Mira stopped, her hands crossing over her chest and cupping her bra to her breast.

Khan kneeled in front of her, looking up at the tear streaked face, "Surrender to me, and I won't have to do this. I will have you, Mira, one way or another, for now, I can settle for forcing you." He offered.

Mira's logic had left her, all she could think of was this man forcing himself on her, the tears falling faster now. Something in this face, his voice told her he would do it. He meant every word that left his mouth.

"I surrender, I'll cooperate, just please, don't. Please." She begged, unable to look at him.

"Swear to me. Swear you will not fight me, swear your loyalty and service to me.

Mira had to take a few deep breaths to try and clam herself before she could speak, "I will only agree to cooperate. No more, you son of a bitch." Her voice was still al little shaky, unsure of how he was going to react, and still fearful of what he was threatening to do.

Khan considered for a moment before countering, "A deal, quid pro quo. I accept your cooperation only, in exchange for information. You answer my questions and I answers yours. Do we have a deal?" He asked, holding very still as he spoke. He had gone to far, it was written all over her body, her tears. Khan knew he could only brake her so much. For now she was delicate and the plan was not yet complete.

"Deal," she answered, after only a moment of contemplation.

Khan, securing his lounge pants, stood and leaned over Mira, to clasp her bra and to pull a sheet over her, covering only her top half, Khan knelt again, prying open her legs, "First I want to know about these..." he said, fingers running over the marred flesh of her inner thighs.

Mira froze, her minding taking a minute to catch up with his moments. She looked down, shivering as his fingers softly moved over the many, many cuts she had inflicted on her thighs.


	12. Quid Pro Quo Pt 1

Khan's fingers stopped as he watched Mira look down, the emotions all over her face. He was only half surprised as he flew back a few feet away from her.

Mira closed her legs and covered her entire body with the sheet, as though it would protect her. She hugged it closely, eyes still downcast and pulled up her legs onto the bed, making herself as small as possible. It did not make her feel as safe as she needed it to.

Khan held very still, eyes watching very movement of his pet, weary of what she might do, the tension in his body ready to react if she lashed out again. Her behavior told him he had pushed her to much in the hour or so he had her. It was time to pull back and be gentle, at least for two more hours.

"It helped me deal with.. ..things after I was released from the hospital." She answered very softly, refusing to look at him. "I stopped when I meet Leonard." She added, who she wanted more then anything right now. That, and her knives, a gun and Khan in a cryopod, permanently. "Why me?"

"Your power," he answered bluntly, "And your position on Kirk's ship, as one of a handful of Chief security officers. " He spoke in the softest voice he could muster, almost worried that this harsh tone would wound her further. "How did you come by it?"

"Genetics. My grandmother..she had it too. It skipped my mother. I did not know until after she was dead..after they were all dead." The words were barely audible. "What are your plans for my crew?"

"Death, for several of them, namely your captain and his commander. I will offer all else a place in my service," Khan paused, seeing that she was still trembling. "Let me give you a moment to dress."

"Thank you." She managed after several moments.

Khan was very slow and deliberate in his movements, eyes never leaving Mira as he rose and backed out of the room.

Mira wasted no time throwing off the cover's and grabbing her close, the second he was out of sight. Leggings first she pulled them on quickly, and yanked on her top, suddenly feeling a bit better. She had never thought clothes could make her feel safe, protected. But right now, they did.

Mira heard a something slam, like someone had thrown open the door. As she peeked her head around the corner, not yet ready to face the war criminal, she saw her boyfriend.

"You son of a bitch!" He shouted, and decked Khan square in the jaw, who was in the middle of rolling his eyes instead of moving to protect himself.

"Leonard!" Mira called, stepping out from the wall.

He stopped, grabbing his hand, pain obvious on his face. The doctor ignored her and looked back at Khan.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you." He hissed before walking to Mira and grabbing her arm, starting to drag her out of the room.

"Leonard! Leonard- ow! " he only held on tighter. Mira stopped dragging her feet and let him pull her along. She could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves.

"Where do you think your going?" Khan hissed, eyes glued to his pet.

Mira's feet stopped of their own accord, only a few paces from the door. She was confused, looking down at her feet.

"Mira, what the hell? Come on." Leonard said, the anger showing in his voice.

It was then that Khan's orders came back to her. She couldn't leave, not without his permission.

She quickly looked back at him, eyes a bit wide, "We'll finish this later?" She made it a question, knowing she needed his permission.

"Very well, we will finish this later. Come back to me soon."

Mira did not have time to respond as Leonard pulled her out of the room, one of the guards closing the door behind him.

He marched her down the hallway, past Seeker and as far down the other hall as he could before stoping.

"I can explain, You can't think that I-"

"I don't know what he did, but I will not let you go back in there. Your not safe with him." He said, not yet looking at her. The tension in his body was so unusual, she had never seen him like his before.

"It was a pissing contest, he was trying to make my uncomfortable, "Mira's mind was racing. How much had he seen? Why did he even see anything? Khan's technician should have taken care of it when Khan's plan had to change. "He thought because I'm a women, being nude would make me venerable, weak. I have to set-"

"Why were his hands on your thighs?" Leonards voice had gone soft, Mira could almost hear the tears.

Mira stilled, breath catching in her throat for just a moment. "He.. . he saw my scars. I didn't realize what he was doing..and..and.." Mira was scrambling for words. How much did he see? Leonard wasn't scolding her about using her powers..

"Why were you stripping? You better explain.." Leonard finally looked at her, face contorted in sorrow, tears falling.

"I was trying to prove a point. He was trying to scare me, make me feel weak and I think trying to upset you..Leonard, I would never betray you, you saw me stop."

"What did you say to make him back away? What were you talking about? Why don't we have audio in that place?"

"I.." Mira's mind had slowed, she didn't know what to tell him. "I told him to fuck off." She managed meekly.

Leonards wiped away the tears that were falling and looked at her quizzically. "What arn't you telling me?"

Mira's mouth opened and then closed, wondering what she should tell him. She thought for a moment and realized something"

"Khan has the upper hand, please, for your sake, play along, ok?" She dropped her voice as low as she could. "Leonard, he has an army at his call, All my men are his and he won't hesitate to kill you, if I don't cooperate." She was only forbidden from mention the inphlmant, after all. "I can't live without you. Please, oh please Leonard let me try and fix this." She summoned up tears, and let herself tremble and she looked up at the man she loved. "He threatened to kill you, if I didn't.."

He quickly pulled her to him, gripping her tight. "Mira we have to tell Seeker, he can-"

"No. Leonard.. . the tech with him? He is editing the video feed, he's only seeing what Khan wants him to see. He did not back away from me, Leonard I threw him across the room with my power. You cannot trust that tech or any of my men. He has them all."

"Link? März?"

"All of them, I don't know who else. I heard something about phase three..warn the captain, tell him Khan is planning to kill you all and take over Starfleet. And after today.. . you can't trust me."

"What has he done?"

"I can't tell you."

"Mira?" Seeker called, standing and moving toward the two.

Mira stilled Leonard's lips with hers, unwilling to answer any more questions. "I love you," she whispered as she pulled away and faced Seeker.

"Admiral?"

"What was going on in there?"

"A pissing contest. He won." She said, "The longer I am out here, the more time he has to come up with a plan on how to thwart further efforts. I'm close to more passwords. He's promised all of them by days end, but I need to get back in there."

"You call me, if you need anything, do you understand? I don't want you hurt.I know, I know I am comprising your safety, " he said, seeing Mira's expression, " but I don't want to watch him hurt you."

"He won't, now that he knows who's watching, he won't."

"Are you sure?" She knew that voice, she did not even see her Captain was standing behind Seeker.

"Yes, captain." She answered, fixing her posture and locking eyes with him. "He hates being interrupted. He won't do anything to prompt any of you coming in." "Its been an almost two hours and you've gotten two passwords. At this rate, you'll need two days. I need you to be quicker."

"I can only be as quick as he allows. He is running this game, and he knows it. But I cannot do my job with you all barging in. Sir, do you trust me?" She asked her admiral.

"The camera's stay on."

"Then I'll need those two days."

"So be it."

"May I have a moment, please?" She asked, reaching back to take Leonard's hand.

"Very well..a moment." Seeker agreed moving back to the computer, Kirk in tow.

Mira turned around and embraced her lover once more, kissing him slowly and holding him tightly. "I love you, more then anything," she whispered as the kiss broke, "Swear to me, you'll never forget or doubt that."

"Mira..you've got to tell me."

"You'll never be abel to trust me again. Warn the captain, but not Seeker. I need you all safe. Oh Leonard, I love you so much." She said her eyes becoming glassy, her voice breaking just a bit.

"You can't go back in there, "he said hugging her tightly, "you have to tell me what he's done, what he will do."

"I can't I physically can't. He-" Mira could only mouth the words, and even then she couldn't use the ones she wanted.

"My god what did he do to you?"

"I can't. Just know I love you. You've had my heart for so long, and you always will." Mira quickly wiped away the tears and turned away, walking quickly back around the conner and down the hall, wondering what she would tell Khan.

"Mira?" She heard Kirk call, but she elected to ignore him.

She quickly entered the room and closed the door with a slam, announcing her return.

"I had hoped the boy would have realized that I wanted nothing to be shown on the outside. And here I thought he had promise. Why are you crying?" Khan asked as he turned his head to look at her. He was logging on the arm of the couch, arms crossed over his chest.

"I am not. I panicked and I over did my bit. Nothing more."

"What did you do?"

"I told my boyfriend that I love him, and that next time you touch me, I'll break your bloody face."

Khan's eyes narrowed.

"He is not suspicious, only worried and pissed. I've promised to tell him everything later, and then have as much sex as we can handle. Also, my captain is watching." She added, hoping to get of off the topic of Leonard.

"He is? Well, we need to give him a show."

"No, we need to clam this down. Seeker is not happy with how the day is going. We need a solid plan, we need it now, and you better not come any closer to me." She said, each word as dagger.

The man paused, maybe five feet from her now. He stopped, opening his palms to her to show surrender. "Come, opposite ends of the couch. I want more information."

`"You frist." She said, watching him, allowing anger to coat her voice.

Khan smirked, keeping his hands up and walking about to sit on the very end of the couch, his legs folded underneath him, body facing where is pet would be sitting. Mira followed suit, after he was seated, sitting on the opposite end, facing him, as he faced her. She pulled her legs criss cross applesauce, lacing her fingers together.

"Is there anything I can do to persuade you to spare my Captain's life?"

"No," he chuckled, "Why did you fall in love with the Doctor?"

"I." She glanced away for a moment, rather uncomfortable giving Khan any information on her crew, especially her lover, " He's gentle, kind, alright a bit dim some times but he knew, about my powers…everything. And he never turned me away, or called me a monster… I think he loved me first, some years ago. I'm not sure when it happened, but one day I just realized I loved him."

Something passed over Khan's face, something that was there and gone to quickly for Mira to identify. "Are you going to kill my boyfriend?"

"Maybe. Its not a done-deal yet. He may prove useful to me. Pyrokenectic powers were not mentioned in your file…did you inherent those from your grandmother as well?"

"I do not know. I only found out she was the same way from grandfather. He never mentioned any other powers, Grandmother was careful. Give me two passwords, Seeker wants them all by the end of the day."

"Oh no, You'll never get them all out of me. For five twenty, Undertoe, for file ten 8UZI0011."

Mira relayed the information to the Admeridal before moving asking her next question: "Why take over Starlfeet?"

"Take over? Clever girl…. Because this place is almost akin to your government. I control Starfleet, your government will be in the palm of my hand. I will rule this world once again, and then I will take the known universe, along with my crew. Who else knows of your power? I want each name."

"Lenoard, Jim, Jenson, Link, Mikker and Marz. As well as any other of the boy's you've sent after me."

"The Admiral dose not know?"

"No. I fear for what he would have me do, if he did. And if you can find those files.."

"I have the only copy, and of course a back up file. I've destroyed the rest of it, including any data trails. Cant' have anyone finding out about my little pet. Now then, You know I've won, surly by now you've accepted the fact that you belong to me, why won't you submit? I'd much rather you do so willingly…"

"I will not give you the satisfaction," she snapped, her hands clenching slightly. "And I hold nothing but com tempt for you. One day, you may brake me, but it will take you a very, very long time before that happens and before I submit willingly, if ever, of course. What is phase three?"

Khan paused for a moment, eyes narrowing, "So you did hear.."

"Pressure points are hit and miss with me. Lucky for me, you missed today."

"Phase three is finding replacements, in preparation for phase four, which you are a part of, my dear. "

**Sorry this ends in an odd place, I wrote the chapter, and decided I only liked the first half. Hopefully I'll have the other half up soon for you, and then after post at least a chapter per week!**

**Thank you! **


	13. Quid Pro Quo Pt 2

Leonard couldn't help but follow after Mira, stoping only when Jim called his name.

"Jim, I need word, in private." He decided after a few moments. He had to trust his lover, after all she was in the thick of it, but he had to do more then she was asking.

"What is it, bones?" Kirk asked offhandedly, eyes glued to the screen.

"Private. Now." He said, biting just a bit.

Jim looked up, his face quizzical.

"Leonard, she'll be alright. You can see I've got a unit right there..Khan knows if he pushes to far that I'll just put him in cryosleep." Seeker said, watching as the two moved onto the couch.

"Jim."

"Excuse me," the Captain said moving pass Seeker. Again, Bones moved to the end of the hall, out of earshot.

"Jim..he's wrong."

"What is it? Did she tell you something?"

"Khan is planning to take over Starfleet. She heard him talking about a phase three with the guards, who are on his side." Leonards words were quick, quite and bordering on panicked.

Jim's brows furrowed in further confusion. "What..no that is not possible." "She wouldn't lie about something like this, you know that. She said we can't tell Seeker. If Khan even has a hint we know..he might kill her. What do we do? "

"We figure out who's his." Jim answered, slowly, processing the information ."And we follow them, find what they're actually planning. What else did she say?"

"That we couldn't trust her anymore. Jim, he did something to her. She physically couldn't tell me things. He's done something to her..I don't know how, or what but he has. Jim..Mira's in trouble and I don't know what to do."

"You're a doctor, Bones, you're going to examine her. We need to wait, for a little bit, then I'll get her pulled out. I'll figure this out, just clam down."

Bones sniffled, wiping away a few tears, "She kept saying she loved me..like she would never say it again. Jim, we gotta help her, just us."

"We will. We just have to play it cool for now. Tonight, we make a battle plan. Now go, to your lab, get her records and I want you to brainstorm what drugs he could have given her to make her obedient, ok? I'll have her to you in a few hours, tops."

"Promise?"

"Promise. We're going to help her, and I"m gonna kill that damn augment. " The captain walked the distraught medical office to the elevator and gave him a reasusring pat before heading back to sit next to Seeker.

"What was that?"

"He's worried about his girlfriend, more then you are."

"He hasn't harmed her."

"You've never been married, or in love, have you?"

"No."

"He has reason. Now, we can't leave her in there all day.."

"What part do I have to play in your plan? Once you have Starfleet what use do I have?"

"You will always be at my feet.. Serving all my needs, running my errands and taking care of anything I need. Your my right hand, my slave, my guard..my lover. You'll follow me to the ends of universe and conquer with me. Surely you did not think I'd do away with you once I had killed your crew and taken this planet? Oh darling, I have so much more tourture for you in store. I'd never let you, or anyone, get off so easily."

Mira stilled at the words. She had hoped Khan would just kill her and that would be that end of it. If she was unable to get free of him, she just wanted to be dead..after all, her crew, her lover would be gone, if she couldn't get away. The shock of the words must have shown on her face, because Khan started to laugh. It wasn't joyous, not in the way it should have been. He was very much amused but it was dark.

" I do love it when you make that face. Now, I wonder, have you made love to your doctor?"

"Yes. Last night, as a matter of fact." She snapped, unsure if telling the truth about that was a smart idea or not. Granted, it was only a half truth, the attempts had been..awkward and not very successful.

Khan's face remained neutral. Mira had hoped that would prompt some sort of reaction. "Why on earth to you care?"

"Like I said, my dear…you'll be my everything, and I'd like to know who's had you and I'll most likely kill them. Who else have you slept with?"

Mira's checks flushed pinked with both embarrassment and anger. "Only Leonard, I swear. His life, spare his life, what do I need to do, to make sure he lives?"

"Convince him to join us, if you fail, he will die. I'll make you do it," He said, the last words a sinister promise."But keep in mind, I won't share you with him. Once the process is complete, today, you will be only mine."

"You do not command my heart. He dies, and all I will ever have for you is hate, never love." She said, hiding her hands in her lap, so Khan wouldn't see her trembling, and sat up a bit straighter so he would not see the fatigue, and kept her face natural, so he couldn't see her fear. She wanted to run, to tell her lover everything and get this object out of her brain. Terror was a heavy pit in her stomach. "What.." she had to stop to steady her voice, "what else has to be done with this thing in my head? " The thought of losing Leonard was beyond sorrowful, as was the thought of no longer being with him. She had to save him however she could.

"I'm going to starve you so your blood will be your own. Until you beg me for blood, until the pain is so intense you are close to death and then, I will drink from you. Once I do that, our minds will be connected until death do us part. Just being closer together, physically is helping the process. Soon, I will be able to read your mind, maybe even control your powers..you'll never be able to resist an order. Any order."

Mira held stock still, processing the words, the senairo playing out in her mind. She did not doubt any of his words, and didn't know how to respond. Silence dominated the room as the cogs turned in her mind until, "Do you have to? If I submit to you, truly submit right now, will you wave this last step?" Mira could hardly believe the words pouring out of her mouth. She did not want to submit any more then she already had, never in this life or the next, but she couldn't let him have such control over her. If he could truly make her do anything so many people could be in danger.

"Hum," he mused, watching her with thoughtful eyes.

Mira kept her body ridged, forcing it to keep tears at bay, and tried to keep the terror from completely taking over her.

"Relax, my love, I want to see you shake, I want to see you cry, I want to see you break," He whispered, as though he were speaking to a lover. "Show me your weakness, prove to me your submission..and I just may grant your request."

"That's not good enough."

"Ah ah, pets do not get to negotiate with their master." He chided, watching her like a hawk. "Take off your armor, my dear, shed that hard face…and show me just how weak you are, so me how scared…I can see from here you're still trembling."

"Bastard," She whispered, looking down at her hands buried in her lap. She was hoping her hair would fall forward to hide her face, but she had forgotten that she had put it up today, so that she wouldn't be tempted to hide.

"Don't be to hard on yourself, love.. I've had months to plan for this. Almost eight months, to be exact," he said, as he was suddenly in front of his pray, lifting up her head. "You never stood a chance." He whispered, watching the fear move over her face as a few tears fell.

Mira opened her mouth to insult him, but no words came out, her lip trembled as did her hands, tears starting to spill freely from her eyes. She had lost, she had truly lost, and she just now realized it. "Oh god please no." She whispered,her body starting to sake. "Off. Get-"

"You do not command me, my love..Poor dear you're shaking.." He said, chuckling, his eyes holding hers, the fingers on her chin tightening.

"Bastard," Was all she could managed as she brought her hands up to cover her face, she had lost control over the tears.

Khan's hand's moved quickly and gripped her wrist, pulling them away and instinctively she struggled. "No, no let me go!" She begged, looking away. She wanted to use her powers but, barely, forced herself not to. She just had to act weak..just..just for a few minutes.

"I'm not weak." She spat as she struggled, but the words felt wrong in her mouth. She knew she wasn't acting, and she truly knew he had won.

"Of course you are, my love," he said, putting pressure on her wrist as he pinned them back on the arm of the couch, twisting her arms at an uncomfortable angle.

Mira cried out softly, looking up at the man and trying to summon anger, strength, she uncrossed her legs to try and kick him, but she was one step ahead of her, moving quicker then she could see to pin her legs down. He let go of her hands, for a moment, pinning her hands again, closer to her sides. Mira suddenly froze as she looked up at him, memories flashing before her eyes:

When she would have a 'major episode' during her stay in the hospital there was this one nurse, strong, built like Khan, would always get on top of her and pin her down, smiling as he did so. He terrified her, and broke her wrist on more then one occasion.

"No, no please," Mira couldn't shake the image and she struggled harder, "No I'll be good please stop."

"Oh will you now? Swear to me, little girl, swear to me your loyally, your obeisance, your body, your mind, your heart. Swear submission to me. Swear yourself, everything that you are to serve me." He said, watching her intently, loving the fear in her eyes.

Mira opened her mouth, but her words were stolen by quick breaths, her chest felt tight, her wrist hurt, her body felt hot and it was still shaking. She was panicking. She had to remind herself it was Khan on top of her, not the nurse. But it was little solace. It was Khan..Khan..The tears were starting to blind her as she gave herself over to the pain, the terror, the panic.

Khan could see, and faintly feel Mira starting to panic and let go of her wrist, lifting himself off of her as well. She was braking, finally. But it seemed she was also moving toward a panic attack, for which the cure would be a bit of space from him. While he wanted her broken she also needed to be useful.

Mira took the opportunity and pushed against him, needing space, needing to get away.

Khan let her, watching as she slipping of the couch, lost her balance and wound up on her side. He moved to grab her leg, so she could not crawl way and deprive him of his spoils. Instead she curled up in a ball and started sobbing. The sobs wracked her entire body, stole her breath and rendered her unable to move.

Khan smiled, watching his pet as she broke, her cries so sweet, so cute. He would rather just drink from her, it would most likely save him a bit of trouble later, but his would be so much more fun.

Mira cried, for half an hour before trying to calm herself, the heaving, gasping breaths making her chest hurt even more. The girl rolled over on her back, leaning her head as far back as she could to open up her airway. She tried to push all thoughts away and focus on claiming herself, her body, which was so very tried. She needed her armor back. Just as her breath started to clam, and she felt as though she wiped all of tears away, Khan was suddenly over her, grabbing at her body.

Mira was so startled she screamed and tried to crawl away.

He chuckled as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to sitting, pinning her body to his, looking down at his pet.

The pair was silent as they watched each other. Khan enjoying her red face and puffy eyes, how her hands trembled in his, the unevenness of her breaths.

Mira knew what he required, she knew it would give her the chance to thwart him, somehow but she still didn't want to. They stayed like that, time moving at whatever pace it felt like. Finally Mira opened her mouth, only to close it as she tears started to come back. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it would brake her ribs, but she had to do this now, while she had the smallest bit of resolve and strength left in her. She found his eyes, but she opened her mouth nothing came out. She closed it and looked away for just a moment, taking a deep, shuddering breath before looking back at him.

"I submit to you, Khan, as.." She had to stop and take another breath, making sure to maintain eye contact, "As your servant. All I am is yours, my.." It took her two more tries before getting the last word out, "Master."

The smile that broke out over his face was joys and triumphant. "I will rule you, my servant, from this day until your last, for I accept your submission. All you are, is mine." Khan wrapped arm around around her and brought her close claiming her lips.

Mira's gut told her to push him and and smack him silly, but that was no longer an option. Mira kissed him back, keeping pace with his hungry lips. She couldn't fight the few fears that fell down her cheeks. They embraced for several minutes before Khan broke the kiss, hearing his pet begin to gasp for breath. She turned her head away, sucking in air as quickly as she could, still trying to fight the rest of the tears.

"All mine.." he whispered, stroking her had put up a good fight. There were a few moments where he wasn't sure if he would be able to tame her, but he had won out. And sooner or later he would drink form her and compete the process. It had to be done. Part of him was thankful it wouldn't be today. When the pieces completely connected the downfall was emotion. Khan was already becoming possessive of his pet, and as they grew closer, and their bond stronger…he knew he would begin to love her. He had seen it before, and watched it destroy one of the weaker Augments.

He did not fear their end. No, he and Mira were strong, soon to be the most powerful on this planet, once she was augmented. The perfect ying to his yang..

Soft crying brought Khan back to himself, seeing a few tears falling from her eyes. "I will not drink from you this day, my pet.. You've surprised me, and for that I'll give you a reward..hand me your comm." He said, watching her wipe away the few tears before pulling it out of her bra and handing it over.

"Seeker? This is Khan..the password to file one is QuidProQuo, the password to file two is 6789, to file twenty one UsSVengance." He said, before hanging up and tossing the comm away.

Mira didn't protest, nor did she look at him. Khan slipped off of her, no longer feeling the need to prove dominance.

For a while, they sat in silence, Mira still on the floor, keeping her head up, but looking away from Khan. He watched her, silently pondering all the things he wanted her to do from only a foot away, his back against the arm of the couch. After some time, Mira could hear her comm ring, but she made no move to retrieve it. She was hoping to wait it out: the dull ache had started some time a go and she was being to feel heavy. Standing did not feel like an option, moving at all really. The panic, tears, fear had all left her so weak, so ill feeling.

Khan chuckled, reaching over and pulling a knife out of the cushion. "Darling, I can feel your hunger..your head must be splitting by now. Come here."

Khan spread his legs, keeping only his feet planted on the ground. It took Mira a moment, but she moved herself to kneel in front of him, however she was to far away, keeping herself a few inches form his legs.

"Closer, I want you up against me." Again, it took her a moment to responded put she crawled up to him, kneeling between his legs, eyes downcast as she adjusted herself. She looked up at him, face still flushed pink.

"Why can't I have an injection?"

"Because this is so much more fun.." He said, making a cut on his chest. He drug the knife slowly, watching her watching him make the cut. His pet held still, her jaw locked while she fought the urge.

"Give in my dear, make the choice..don't let your body make it for you." He chuckled, enjoying watching her struggle. He made another cut as the first healed up and she leaned forward the second the knife was out of the way, her mouth working slowly and softly as she lapped up the blood, her hands lightly touching his chest for support. The wound closed up to quickly, and she looked up at him, lips stained red. "I need more."

Khan smiled before drawing another cut and watching her lap up the blood. He liked the pain, the feel of her lips, her body against his…contact, flesh. It made him excited.

Mira was starting to surrender to her hunger, pressing her body closer to his, hands gripping his shoulder and need as her teeth worked at the wound. "More," he heard her whisper, "More, please an injector." She asked, as the pain turned sharp.

"In the nightstand, go and get one, but come back here and give it to me," he ordered. Mira stood and quickly left the room. Khan laid the knife on the ground, trying to claim his over-excited body. The loose lounge pants had been a very good idea. Mira came back to soon and was kneeling before him again. Khan took the injected, watching her somewhat dazed eyes as they watched the injector.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked

She paused just a moment "You. I belong to you."

"All mine," He said again before slamming the injector into her thigh. She cried out softly, leaning on his leg for support.

"Would it kill you to be gentle?" She whispered, head falling back as she felt the rush of relief..and something else this time. Mira let herself fall backward, but his arm stopped her and pulled her back against him. When she looked up at him she noticed there were hints of lavender in his stormy eyes.

"Good thing I came prepared.." He mused, noting the changes in her pupils as well. "Your eyes.." She said, feeling the need to verbalize her observation.

"Yours as well. A physical symbol of our union..which is why I have contacts for you. Once our bond is solidified, both of our eyes will be lavender, it seems. The color is always random, I was hoping for something dark, or even your red."

"What else will change?"

"Just the eye color. Everything else will be emotional..internal."

As Mira opened her mouth, she could hear her comm going off again, and someone knocked on the door.

"Answer it," He ordered with a sigh.

Mira stood and made her way to the comm, which landed just short of the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Women answer your damn comm when I call."

"Captain."

"We've got a problem, I need you. Your done with him for the day, the guards will escort you out. End of discussion." He said and hung up.

"What on earth.."

"What did you tell him?" Khan hissed, feeling suspicious.

"My Captain? About us? Nothing. He showed up just before I got in here."

The guards marched in, holding formation and looking at Khan for orders.

Khan stood and went to the bathroom, returning quickly with a case. He walked past the guards to hand it to Mira, "There are three pairs in here, you will find more in your room with the injectors. You'll also find a comm, its only frequency is to mine. I'll give you orders as needed. For now, try and sway your boyfriend. You will mention nothing of my plans to anyone, or tell them who is loyal to me. Everything stays between us. Am I understood?

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" He snapped.

"Yes..master." She whispered, before he kissed her.

"Try and get back here tomorrow." He said, as he broke the kiss. "Find time away from Leonard around 10, we'll talk then."

"Yes master," She said, "may I go?"

"Yes, I don't much have a choice. Contacts, now" He said, watching her put a pair in and then hiding the rest in her bra. "Be a good girl."

Mira was silent as she left the apartment, the grades behind her. Her eyes found her captain and stayed on him as she walked toward him ad Seeker.

"What?" She asked, "I have to many more passwords to get. What happened?"

"Have you had any issues with the cryo room?" Jim asked.

"No, why?"

"I want you to check it, all files and access. File one has information on a plan to wake them all. Check the entire system." Seeker answered.

"Why can't a tech do that? I"ll give him my passwords. And, if that was his plan, it wouldn't be sitting in a file he gave you."

"Maybe that is why he put it there, so we would ignore it. Because I trust you, and we have all the information we need for today. You'll have more time in the next few days to get the rest."

"I'll come with you." Jim said, standing and nodding to the Admiral. "Thank you, boys," he said to the guards, as he put a hand on the small of Mira's back, guiding toward the elevator.

Once they were inside, Jim dropped his hand, "Where are your knives? I don't remember seeing him disarm you, or your disarming yourself."

"I took them off. I felt silly, and he didn't try anything," She lied smoothly. "He was playing with me. I was lucky to get what I did. Seven out of twenty two is bad.." She said.

"You were in there for almost six hours," he reminded.

Mira had the urge to ask if he was serious, but tone held the answer. Six hours? How long had she cried? How long did Khan simply hold her? What the hell was the on cameras as that was happening. "He isn't easy to persuade."

Mira was almost too quick out the elevator, Jim a few steps behind as they both punched in their predictions into the door panels. The doors opened, developing them both in cool air. Mira shivered and then looked down at her feet. She had forgotten to put her shoes back on. "Oh bugger."

_Hello my dears! Still updating/editing and whatnot. Hopefully it reads a bit smoother for you all and I'll keep on working!_

_The goal is to start publishing new chapters in April for CampNano! Not quite sure I'll finish the story in said Camp, but I'm going to make it my goal and see how close I get! I already have two new chapters written! _


	14. Recovery

Very subtly Mira floated herself a few centimeters off the floor and went to walk into the room, having no doubt someone was watching the cameras. However Kirk grabbed her arm and held tight, "Mira." The word was firm, almost like it was a warning, but also a question.

"Not here," She said before moving out of his grip and into the cold, dimly lit room. The arguments were all in their original cryo-tubes (there had been discussions about outfitting new ones, which was eventually dismissed), lined neatly in six rows of twelve, with enough room to maneuver a gurney to retrieve subjects. Making her way to the control panel to her left, Mira quickly logged onto the system and combed threw all the log in/out information as well as the processing schedule for the arguments.

"I see nothing strange," She announced, omitting the fact that it seemed to be taking longer and longer to draw blood. The time had stretched from three hour sessions to five hour sessions. "They are on schedule..no new technicians have been assigned in three months. Not a single breach in the security, or unauthorized log ins. Captain what I am looking for?"

"Have you installed a new security program? Or changed protocol?"

"No. Captain I wrote this program myself, there is no way to wake them all. Only two per 24 hours, and they must be back in their pods within the 24 hours, or else another set cannot be opened. All of the pairs have been pre-determined. When their day comes, only those pods can be opened. Captain, I swear to you they are safe. Khan cannot wake them. "

The captain sighed, pensively looking over the data on the screen as his thoughts ran threw his mind. "There are no changes to your program?"

"No. None. I would have to authorize it."

Jim stilled, mind still racing though the information he had seen on the file, Bone's words to him earlier, Mira's unnerving clam.

"Captain?" Mira asked after several moments had passed.

"Lock it down. Not that I don't trust you, but I want a team in here looking at the system. We need to be sure."

"He's in our custody. Captain we do not need to fear him anymore. He's under our control."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" He asked, as if speaking to a child.

"To a point, yes. Look at how far we've gotten with the man. We've had him in custody for eight months. I'd say we've won." IT was almost too easy to lie, which would hopefully tip the Caption off that something was wrong. Assuming Leonard had not already told him.

"Lock down the system, now. I'll have a team here shortly. We have some other things to do."

"Could I get changed into my uniform, perhaps? I feel so odd in plain clothes." Mira said as she locked the system, as requested. " Ronald will not find anything on here." She added, knowing the head cryo-tech would be the one to inspect the system. He was the only one with the passwords.

"We'll see. After all, I can't trust you.""Of course you can." She said, half heartedly as she followed her Captain back to the evaluator. "Where are we off to?"

Her captain was silent, the tightness in his shoulders and almost cold demeanor was putting Mira on edge. "How did you rip your leggings?" he asked, looking down at the slit in her tight.

"Must have caught it on something."

"Both front and back? Same hight? There's blood."

"Fine, he stabbed me," She admitted.

"Where is the wound?" He asked, eyes moving upward, hoping to catch hers. However her eyes were fixed on the elevator door.

"Medical?" She asked as the doors flew open. "Captain what the bloody hell is-" Mira stopped when she saw Leonard, walking swiftly towards them. She darted out of the elevator and into the arms of her lover. "Leonard tell me what is going on, now! The captain-"

"Mira, Mira, shhhh. Were going to fix you. Jim's just on edge, he's worried. I am to."

"You can't fix me." She whispered, "because nothing is wrong." She finished, watching Leonard's face fall.

"Then prove it. Let me examine you." Leonard requested, as he lead her into the third room on the left.

It was a private exam room, white and sterile, outfitted with one table and too much equipment, some of which Mira had never seen.

"No, Leonard, I told you..Khan had my files he,..he brought back so many bad memories. I can't. Not today, please."

"Mira, Leonard will go over you with a fine tooth comb and you will not resist, that is an order." Jim said, closing the door behind him.

Mira suddenly noticed how empty the room was, with only one nurse and no guards. Maybe, just maybe she was safe, even though she did not feel so.

"Yes Captain." She finally said, rolling her shoulders back and trying to relax her body. She was suddenly regretting blurting what she did to Leonard. How would she avoid telling Khan about this later?

"Hunny, there's a robe behind there," Leonard said, motioning to a partition, "Change for me?"

Mira nodded before walking slowly behind the thin white curtains. She changed quickly, shivering from the lack of heat in the room.

"Khan stabbed her, in the thigh," She heard Kirk say to her boyfriend, just before she stepped out from the curtain in the tiny, low cut hospital gown. On tip toe she hopped back to Leonard, claiming his arm and body heat.

"He what? Mira let me see." He said hurriedly, kneeling down to pull up the gown. "There isn't a wound. Are you sure?" He asked Kirk, standing back up.

"There is blood on her leggings, and two slits, paralle to each other, obviously made by a knife."

"Come here, love," Leonard said, turning his lover into him and claiming her lips.

Mira instantly relaxed, her lips following his, body fitting in the curves in his. The embrace lasted long enough for Kirk to feel the need to clear his thaort. The couple took another moment before they pulled away from each other. Leonard picked up his subject bridal style and laid her on the only medical table in the room. Her small hands gripped his lapel as he moved away, her body tensed. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing that will hurt you. Ok, ok," He said, as her face turned skeptical. "Maybe a poke or two. Nothing else, promise, my love." He said, stroking her cheek and kissing her forehead before checking her thighs once more, also noting some brushing on the outer thigh, before moving away.

"Mira, what else did he do to you?" The captain asked, watching the nurse attach wireless devices onto her skin. She was silent as the beat of her heart began tis found over the monitor, a lot with other numbers and waves, her vitals.

"Mira what did he do to you?" Jim asked again.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice steady as her eyes stared up passed the odd device hanging from the ceiling.

"He's comprised you," He stated, watching his Chief as he hands curled into fist.

"He.." Mira's mind was racing, as Khan's orders suddenly echoing in her mind : "You will mention nothing of my plans to anyone, or tell them who is loyal to me. Everything stays between us"

"There was nothing to tell. Captain, I was under great stress..he..he had my files. I was upset."

"Your files?" Kirk asked, brows furrowed.

"Jim, I can fill you in later just trust me, that's bad and impossible. I destroyed all her files, had a friend make her new identity, to keep her safe. Mira, hunny, turn your head and take a deep breath, alright?" He asked as he came back over with a needle.

She did as she was asked, gasping as he inserted the needle into her arm. She found her head falling to the side, looking at the nurse. Could she be Khan's?

Jim, watching her closely noticed where she was looking. "Bones, get the nurse out of here. You can handle Mira on your own, I hope."

"Jim, unless you plan on giving me a hand, she stays."

"Then she goes. I owe her a bit a man handling."

"I'll have to kick your ass again, Captain," Mira interjected.

"Hannah, if you'd give us the room," Leonard asked

"But Doctor," she protested, "you need trained hands to-"

"I'll call you back shortly, I'm sure. Please." Leonard left his lover's side, and saw her out, locking the door as she left.

"Mira, tell me everything. Now. What did Khan do to you?"

"How do you mean?"

"You couldn't tell Leonard what he did. Why not?"

"Because he did nothing," Mira answered early, looking up at her captain. "Try..x-rays." She suggested, hesitantly, unsure if she would be able to. Part of her mind was telling her to shut up, that in doing this she was sealing their fates. But she had to help, right?

"Mira, just tell me."

"He had my file..threaten to expose me, to hurt me. I.." Mira was scrambling for words, even though all she wanted to do was tell him everything. "I have to play his game, or else he'll stop talking."

"Screw his game, I don't care. Tell me what really happened in there. You tried to tell Leonard, but you couldn't. Mira, tell me."

She gasped again as Leonard drew more blood, her body freezing up. "He won, Captain. And you're all bolluxed." She said, her eyes finding Kirks. Khan had forgotten to give her one order : to act normal. To not let anyone on. He should have given her very, very specific orders. Bones kissed Mira's forehead again before heading over to his computer and analyze the blood samples.

The Captain stared hard at his Chief of Security and opening his mouth only to be interrupted.

"What the..Jim, come here."

Kirk held Mira's eyes for a few moments before moving away, looking at the monitor Bones was focused on. His mouth fell open slightly.

"Less I know the better," She said, looking back up at the ceiling and focusing her thoughts on something else, anything else that would come to mind. unfortunately that something was Isabelle, her fallen sister, the warning she should have listened too..

Leonard and Jim were both in shock looking at Mira's blood panel: her red blood cell count was up, she seemed to have a surplus of several vitamins and minerals. It also showed an excess of 'super serum' the drug Leonard had been making out of augmented blood, but this was different, stronger, more pure. Mira had never received any of the serum.

"It can't be, she's never head a dose," He said, reseting the computer to run her sample again.

"Bones.." Jim whispered, "Check her blood against his."

Bones looked at his Captain for a moment in utter shock, his brain slowly catching up to what he was thinking. Leonoard's hands flew over the key's bring up a second panel, with Khan's standard vitals and blood information. The horror that stole their faces as the numbers matched up stayed for several minutes, both processing what they were looking at. "That means-"

"Bones." The word was as firm as Kirk could mange."Run it again, figure out..what you can." Jim walked back to the exam table, looking down "Mira, Khan knows you have powers?"

"Yes."

"Dose he know how powerful you are?"

"He had my medical files from when I was a girl. He knows everything."

"What is he planning?"

"Just what he promised when we took him into custody: to kill us all," Mira half expected her mouth to stop working, but thankfully it did not.

"What did he tell you?"

"That he wants revenge and he'll find a way to get it. Captain, I-i don't.." Mira's words were getting slurred and soft, as the drug Leonard slipped into her IV started effect her.

"Did you.." She was feeling dizzy, everything was becoming blurry. "Leonard, I feel odd." She said, as she closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. The boys waited a few moments until she opened her eyes.

"Odd how, hunny?" He asked, suddenly at her side.

"Dizzy, sleepy. A bit weak, but it's starting to fade. "

"Lets get you a fresh IV." He said, quickly changing out the bag for one that did not have any drugs, all the while not looking at his Khan's blood in her system, she would process any drug he gave her far too quickly to be effective. Plan A, scrapped. Quietly he went back to the screen, fingers slowly moving over the key board.

"X-rays would be helpful, I think." She said again, hoping they would find the implant. She opened her mouth, hoping to tell them shoulders upward, but she was unable.

"Should we assume he has full control over you?" Kirk asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

Mira remained still, looking up at her captain.

"How many strong is his army? Surely he doesn't plan to take us all down by himself. "

"How should I know? I can barely get the information out of him that Seeker wants."

"Mira, if I get you in there, can you kill him?" Jim asked thought a tight mouth. This was not worth the risk: getting rid of Khan was the only sure fire way to keep them all safe.

"No."

"Not even a slight chance?"

Mira thought for a moment, turning over possibilites in her mind, however.."Not even a minuscule one." Her voice held sorrow and defeat. She saw, at the moment, no end to her predicament. "Captain I.." Mira took a breath to try and steady herself, "I'm scared."

Both men stilled, looking shocked at the words. "Can you tell me anything of what he's done?""He's hurt me. He's trapped me, He-" Mira's mouth wouldn't work as she again tried to tell him what he had done. Her throat was becoming tight, her mouth not even forming the words she wanted. "I can't. I can't, I'm so sorry. He could maybe know that I'm trying to tell you." She paused a moment, " X-rays, captain." She said again words almost venomous, moving her head to tuck a nonexistent stray hair from her face.

Kirks brows knitted together in thought, watching her move. "Bones? X-ray her head."

Mira sighed, able to relax herself just a bit. If they found it, maybe they could take it out. She would be safe.

"Sit up, love." Leonard asked, to which she obliged. He pulled down one of the many arms of the octopus like machine hovering just above them and snapped several pictures of her head and neck, keeping his hand firmly on her shoulder the entire time.

"It wasn't by choice," she said softly, trying to find a way to apologize.

"He forced you..to..?"

"Yes. Oh, maybe" Mira lifted up the gown to see if any of the marks from the injected were still visible. There was some light brushing, but it as enough.

"What the.." Leonard moved around the table to look at the brushing, hands testing the tenderness of the flesh as well as the texture of the muscle underneath. "Multiple strikes here. I thought you ran into something."

Mira's hand moved upward to where Leonard had been drawing blood and circling the spot with a finger as she watched him.

"What but you-" Leonard said, looking up at her. Her annoyed face stopped his words. "That's how.."

"Bones, see anything all these x-rays? It looks like a skull to me." Jim said, the frustration becoming apparent in his voice.

"Hunny, can you tell me how often?"

"When I need to..I do." She said sadly, finding herself unable to meet Leonard's eyes. She found herself thinking, maybe if she had played harder, if she hadn't shown Khan weakness in the limo, surrendered to him that night..maybe she wouldn't be in this mess. "I'm sorry." She told him.

"Hey, none of this is your fault. We should have killed him when we had the chance."

Mira looked up, shocked at the hardness of her lover's tone. Her sweet, gentle Bones, who cried over each lost patent (the handful that didn't make it), was suggesting killing another being.

"Do not think such dark things," She pleaded softly, "it's not like you."

"For him, I'll make an exception." He said, before kissing her forehead and walking over to Jim, speaking as quietly as he could.

"He's using some sort of injector or needle, the bruising suggest she's had several does, maybe more, since she heals quickly now. I couldn't tell you how much, or how often." His voiced turned hard, words empty.

"Can we do a transplant, get it all out of her?"

"No..I don't think I have that much AB- stock, and besides, she wouldn't agree to it. Also, the sudden lose of his blood could cause her body to go into shock. We need to let her process it all out."

"I don't need her permission. I'm her Captain, and I know what's best for her. We, know what's best for her." He quickly corrected himself as Bone's gave the captain a heated look. " I don't get it Bones..how can his blood do this to her?"

"It's meant to repair, improve health and fitness. There has to be something were missing.." He mused looking over the X-rays. "Well..she's running a bit hot. Look here," He instructed pointing along the top of the spinal column and the cerebellum. "Her overall temp is two degrees to high. Her body is fighting something.."

"A virus?"

"No, not with his blood in her," Leonard moved back toward his patient. "Mira? Were going to do full body x-rays, alright?"

"You have what you need." She said, opening her eyes to look at the dark shadow that was her boyfriend. The lights were too bright to make him out.

"Mira your-"

"You have all you need." She said again, snapping a bit. "I've been having neck pain..head pain. Every few hours or so." She said, slowly, unsure when she would find herself tongue tied. "Might just be moon time, though." She added off handedly.

Leonard pressed his lips together, both frustrated and upset. How, when, was the damn argument able to do this? What had he given her? Was there something in her brain? No. No, Kahn didn't have the skills to open her up, put something in and close her up. That required time and equipment he did not have.

"Have you hit your head recently?"

"No. Nothing new. Expect, I did pass out the other night.. .at dinner. "

"With Khan?" Leonard asked, voice a bit surprised

"Yes, when I woke up, I was in his lap."

"Oh yea, you were kissing him." Kirk muttered on accident.

Mira's eyes widened a touch, looking up at Leonard.

"You what?" He asked quietly.

"I thought I was home, I thought it was you, for just a moment. He wouldn't let me go.. I didn't..Leonard?" She asked, as he turned away slowly walking back to Jim.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked Kirk.

"When we watch the security tapes, tonight. If that tech today was the same was as last night, we'll have to figure how much of what we saw actually happened. Today, Mira never disarmed herself on tape, nor did Khan. And yet she has no knives. You were right, we know one tech, and four guards, that have betrayed us."

"What do we do about them?"

"Scotty's on it. "

"She kissed him." Leonard said again, looking at the monitor.

"You heard her, she thought it was you."

"If the tech edited out the real feed, how can we know what happened?""We'll find a different one to go in and look. Right now..it still just looks like a skull." Jim said, taking their attention back to the X-rays.

"Aches in neck and head.." Leonard told himself, running the pictures through a a few different filters. He tackled layer by layer, looking over just the bone, then just the muscles, then the nerves, then the circulatory. "Hum.."He said, switching back to the view of the nervous system. "This is odd. Look, their's discoloration throughout the brain. What on earth..maybe its just the blood. I don't know. Jim, I don't know. I won't know unless..wait." Bones jaunted back to his love, who seems to have dozed off. Softly he clipped the elastic pony tail fasting and slowly combed thew her hair, looking at her scalp for any signs of an inception. He looked at her neck, behind her ears, everywhere he could think of. Maybe he forced her to ingest something? Maybe his blood was treated with something…no, it would have shown up on the blood panel. What had he done to her, in those long six hours? She looked so very tried, even though she was currently resting.

"If she can't kill Khan, we have to." Leonard told Jim as he walked back to his side. "If he's gone, she's safe."

"We have to assume that anyone we encounter may be his. Every guard on this floor, everyone. With the camera's running stock footage, its my guess they are, he could kill us and no one would know. How do we know that purging his blood is going to fix her? Bones..i want to save her just as much as you do, but last time I made a rash choice, I died."

"I don't know. I don't know." Leonard said, his voice tried and strained. He was fighting back tears. The Doctor was at a total loss. "Go, I need time to think."

"Bones, "

"Go on, Jim. I need to think. Don't let the nurse in. Tell them to do the rounds. " He said, turning his back on Jim and walked back to his lover.

Captain Kirk sighed, looking at Bones. "I'll give you an hour, we need a plan of attack sooner rather then later." He announced before leaving the room, fighting off the vulturous nurse on the other side of the door.

Leonard stared down at his sleeping love, taking in the soft curves of her face, the small rise of her chest as she breathed slow breaths. "Mira.." Bones couldn't keep the tears from falling, unable to fight the waves of sorrow and anger that he was keeping pent up in his chest. He sat down in his high backed rolling chair and took Mira's hand.

She stirred softly, her hand lightly gripping his. He looked down at her, contemplating just what was wrong. He didn't bother to wipe away the tears and traveled down his cheeks.

"Something in your head.." he said, it had to be something. Maybe the discoloration in the nervous system? The heat patterns in the brain itself? But what was causing it? It couldn't just be the blood. There was something in there, and until he know what it was, he couldn't just open her up and poke about. "I don't know what to do..whatever's in you, I..I just don't know."

"I do." Her voice was soft, heavy with sleep.

"Tell me, please, my love." He begged, rolling his chair upward, so their faces were only a few inches apart.

"From long ago..not now." She said, still sleepily.

"Something from when? Section 31?"

"No. Not now."

"From his ship? When they found him in space?"

"Yes. They all have one, maybe. Some of them used it already."

"It? There is a device?"

Mira was silent, her eyes, half open, watching her lover. "Something like it..not electronic. Natural." She said, though the tightness that as starting to from in her thwart. "I can't." She said.

"It's ok. I'll figure it out. I'm Chief medical Engineer. I'm pretty damn smart."

"Oh really?" She teased, smiling as she sat herself a bit. "And here I thought you were some bumbling old man."

"Hey.."

"Make love to me." She said softly, gripping his hand.

Leonard flushed, looking down for a moment before meeting her eyes. "Jim will be back in an hour."

"Then we'll be fast."

"We don't know how to be fast yet.." He counted, blushing more.

"Then take me home. We can take all the time we want.."

"I'm not sure thats a good idea, I need to make sure you're alright."

"I am. But, doctor," she said, siting up and wrapping her legs around him, his hands falling to her thighs, "I seem to be very ho-" Leonard's lips stole the word from her, his soft lips kissing her slowly. After several minutes he pulled away, "Last night was a disaster." He said.

"Well..maybe more foreplay will help." She suggested, "You know I have trouble relaxing.. ." She said sheepishly, mentioning only one of the factors that made last night awkward and unsuccessful.

"Maybe less medical jargon on my part would help too.." He murmured, his lips falling to the hollow of her throat.

"That would be good." She agreed, looking down at him, and realizing she wasn't in the mood, at all. She did want him as close as possible, she needed to be touching him, to know he was safe.

He sighed, his hot breathing making her skin tingle. "I don't think I can.. .not until you're truly alright." Leonard said, looking up at her.

Mira released him, letting her legs dangle off of the table. "I think you're right," She agreed. "I just..I do not want you out of my sight." She admitted, "I want you close. As close as I can have you."

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Leonard..I need something from you." She whispered, looking into his now confused eyes. "I need this, unconditionally, and it will keep you safe."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your loyetalies, my love."

"Loyalties?" He questioned, "They are to you and to Jim, what else-"

"No. Not to The Captain. To me, and..to Khan. "

The shock that spilled over his face was painful to watch, as was the horror that followed. Leonard pushed away and stood, as anger started to take hold.

"I will die before I swear loyalty to him!" the doctor hissed, "how could you even ask me that!?"

"It's the only way he will spare you," Came the blunt and unwelcome answer, as Mira held back tears. "Khan will will order me to kill you, if you do not swear your loyalty to him."

Leonards mouth was slightly agape now, as he watched Mira speak. "He can't order something like that…you would never."

"No, No I wouldn't..but I have to follow every order he utters, to a 't'. I've tried fighting..you've seen it doesn't work. Join us, my love, or else he will have you dead. Please, I can't lose you."

"He won't trust me."

"Pass whatever test he has for you, and he will. You'd have access to his plan, maybe. We could use this, and save you. Please."

"Mira this is ludicrous!"

"This is the only way to survive. Today is about survival Leonard." She said softly, understanding the situation. "I lost to that bastard today, survival is now the name of the game. We survive the next few days, we can beat him. I know you don't trust me, at least trust my love for you, and my hatred for Khan."

Leonard was flabbergasted. He huffed, running his hands though his already messy hair and looking away from his girlfriend, his mind spinning its wheels."This is to much." He said, turning away from her and putting his hands on his hips. "This is all to much." He said again as he made for the door.

"Leonard!" Mira called hopping off the table, but was only able to take half a step before the IV started to pull, as well as several other things attached to her. "Ow!"

Leonard opened the door and stepped out, the nurse darting into the door way. "Make sure she stays put, monitor her temperature and blood make up. Keep her clam and comfortable." He said softly before he disappeared .

"LEONARD!" Mira yelled, suddenly very scared. She knew talking to him about his was going to be tough, but for him to just leave her..

"Please, let's lay you back down. Yelling won't help." Hannah said softly, strong and cold hands laying her back down and swiftly adjusting everything she had pulled out of place. "I've never heard you two fight."

Mira was silent as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"The doctor didn't tell me what was wrong." She said, moving over to the monitors, her brow furrowing.

"An overdose, the serum Leonard has been making. Were trying out a new strain. I do not feel well." She said, her voice flat.

"A new strain? I haven't heard anything."

"It's a classified project, Hannah."

"I'm the doctor's personal assistant," She argued, feeling rather miffed.

"Take it up with the Admiral, if you're that upset." She snapped. "Dim the lights."

Hannah sighed as she did as she was told, taking the extra rolling chair and sitting in front of the hollow screen. "I'm sorry, Mira."

"We're all on edge. It's fine. Please, no one but the captain and Leonard are to come in."

"Yes ma'am," she said, eyes focused on her vitals.

Mira turned her head away from the girl, taking deep breaths to stop the tears and let herself fall into the darkness of sleep.


	15. The Experiment

It took Leonard a few moments to navigate is way around the floor to find the garden, which also happened to be the balcony. At three in the afternoon it was sunny, warm enough with a slight breeze. Air, fresh Air was what he needed right now. He had to clear his head.

"Stop it Leonard," He scolded himself as he claimed a bench, his head falling into his hands. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. For several minutes, Leonard cried, out of anger, fear and helplessness. The last 24 hours had been a whirlwind of bad, and it was getting worse.

There were so many question running about his head :Why was she so full of his blood? What did he do to her? Who could he trust? Could he just poison Khan, kill him? How could she ask him to pledge his loyalties to Khan?

Crying wasn't enough, he was so infuriated as the thoughts flew round this mind Leonard screamed, as loud and as long as he could. The act left him breathless and rather dizzy, he could barely keep himself from falling off the bench. A few nurses' had heard and came running, two of them helping the doctor to get upright.

"Thank you, I just-I'm ok. I'm ok." He said, leaning back on the bench can closing his eyes, hoping to abate the dizziness quickly.

"Doctor, are you sure?" One of the asked, concern etch into her scaled face.

"Yes, Its just been a bad day."

"That sounds like an understatement." She quipped back.

"Dose anyone need my assistance?"

"No, everything is well."

"Very well then, back to your rounds." He said, concentrating on the feel of sunshine.

Reluctantly the gaggle of nurses meandered inside, unsure of weather they should really leave him be.

Leonard stayed still, and quite for several moments resisting the urge to double over and scream again. His love, his Mira was under Khan's control..she had kissed him, and done who knows what else. Leonard felt betrayed. Just the thought of his hands on her..his knuckles still hurt from punching the man earlier, when he saw him touching HIS women.

Leonard let his head fall forward, eyes opening to look at the lush plant life around him. "He can't have her," he told the colorful blooms, the anger still burning in his chest. "But what do I do?" He asked, knowing that he had a slim chance of actually being able to kill the augment, which is the option that he currently favored.

The purple and green flower swayed with the breeze, silent to Leonard's plea.

Under their feet, Jim was back in the Cryo room, watching techs comb over everything. He was cold. He was bored, an his brain wouldn't stop running. What the hell was he going to do?

Mira's cat nap lasted 45 minutes before she jerked awake, the nightmare knocking her roughly from her slumber.

"Mira? Its alright, your safe." Hannah said, staying a few steps back from the table as Mira sat up quickly, eyes scanning the room.

She heaved a heavy high before laying back down. "I need Mikker, now."

"Um, the doctor-"

"I don't care what Leonard told you, I need Mikker, now. Get me my com."

Hannah hesitated, but did as she was bid, finding the com laying next to her neatly folding clothing.

"Mikker? Mikker pick up." She said, as the comm buzzed.

"Chief?" the voice was surprised.

"I'm in medical room 004, I need you here, now. Its been too long." She said hoping he would get the hint.

"You need..?"

"Yes."

"Link is with me, should he come too?"

"Yes. Quickly, the both of you. Now." The words were tried, groggy like she felt. Her head was starting to pound. Once she hung up, Mira held the com out for Hannah, who obliged and took it.

"Your temperature was rising while you slept. What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing good. Did you inform Leonard?"

"No. All your other vitals are…mostly normal. What are you trying to do with this new super serum?"

"Classified." Mira quipped, turning away from the dim light above her. "Can you dim the window's completely?" She asked, noting that the room was still somewhat bright.

"Yes.." Hanna did as she was asked, dimming the windows to almost black. "Are your eyes sensitive to light?"

"Yes." Mira could hair the soft chimes of the keys as Hannah entered the information into the log.

"Anything else?"

"I feel perfectly fine, just tried," she said, wondering herself why she felt so drained. It was then that she noticed her hair was loose. When did she take out her phony tail?

Rapid knocking on the door turned both of their attentions to the other side of the room.

Hesitantly Hannah walked over and opened the door. Link and Mikker walked through quickly, both scanning the room. They were in plain clothes, but armed rather heavily.

"Hannah, give us a few minutes."

"I cannot, the doctor told me to stay with you."

"Mikker." The word was annoyed as well as tried.

The guard drew his gun as a warning. Hannah gasped, wide eyed and startled, then darted out of the room, glaring at the two boys. Mikker closing the door behind her.

"Chief," the both acknowledged in unison, waking quickly to her side.

"Explain yourselves, right now." She said, sitting up, eyes darting from one to the other.

Mikker spoke first, " We didn't betray you, Chief. He wasn't lying, we were the last to join him, out of your team on the enterprise. We didn't want to, but we had to. It's the only way to bring him down."

"What was he offering?"

"Argumentation."

Mira inhaled sharply, afraid that was going to be the answer. "You two..he.."

"Yes. It would have taken me a year to build this muscle on my own."

"We knew he was gunning for you, Chief." Link said, "We thought maybe, if we were on the inside and we gained his trust we could stop it." Link explained, unable to meet her eyes.

"We failed," Mike stated the obvious, as he pulled out an injector from his pocket.

"Were you two there? The night he put it in me?"

"No. Only Marz and Jensen, they fell for the bullshit about fixing you quicker then anyone. Khan dosen't fully trust us."

"Didn't. Now that he has you, he know's will do anything to protect you, even fiercer so."

"When the situation is less dire, you're going to tell me how the bloody hell you found out in the first place!" She hissed, wondering when she had slipped up. Mira glanced between the two boys, unsure of what she was hearing. These two had never let her down, not once. They had always pulled though, saved her ass once or twice and had been stellar drinking buddies. But.. ." If I find that your lying to me.. .I will kill you both." Her voice was soft, Mira barely able to keep it steady. She had never expected to speak those words, not to these two.

The shock that pass over their faces was painful. They exchanged glances before kneeling, eyes keeping on their chief.

"I am yours, until my last breath, Mira." Mikker said, with the firmness and fierceness she only heard the first time he swore his loyalty to her.

"My loyalties have never swayed, and they never will. I am yours, always." Link pledged, his words so sharp and heated they could have cut her.

Looking down at her men, Mira couldn't doubt their loyalties. She felt guilty for doubting them. Mira extended her hands. "Get up you fools.." She muttered, unable to keep a few tears from falling. They took the offered hands, standing swiftly. "I'm sure you understand..i'm a bit weary. As I have your loyalty you have mine."

"I never doubted you." Mikker said, "even though it hurt hearing you say that."

"I second that." Link said. "Can we kill Khan, now?"

Mira chuckled for a moment, their bluntness was almost always an enduring trait. "Not until we solve this little problem.." Mira said, sadness at the edge of her voice. "Mikker," she said, lifting up the hospital gown to her hip.

Hesitantly he obliged, placing his hand on her upper thigh, and bracing her leg between his before pressing the injected into her thigh as gentle as he could.

Mira's gasp was soft, even though it hurt less and less each time, the needle bothered her. It was different, the blood was like an afprodisiac , she felt wonderful, powerful now. Across the room, the computer started to beep.

"First and foremost..get a list to the Captain of everyone that has been augmented. But do so without him knowing. He thinks you're against us, for now let's keep it that way. I'm feeling selfish." She said, pausing as Mikker pulled out the injector. "And I need you to act more loyal to Khan then to me. That is to say, if I give you an order in his presence, you look to him, not me."

"That won't be easy," Link said, it being his turn to state the obvious.

"I know, but you have to. The more he thinks your loyalty to me wanes, the better chance he'll start trusting you more."

"We're not going to win anytime soon, are we?"

"No, if we move to quickly, we will fail. He is expecting me to betray him, I think. All of us. We have to wait unit he thinks he has won once and for all. Which means..letting him complete a good chunk of his plans."

"We can't do that..Chief he's planning to-"

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Leonard's voice was sharp, with the smallest edge of worry. Mike and Link turned to the voice, Mikker keeping the Injector hidden as Mira pulled down her gown.

"I called them Leonard. I had not had a chance to-"

"Out, both of you, now." He snapped.

The boys turned back to Mira, waiting for orders. She sighed, "Go on, you know what to do."

They both bowed their heads before walking in step out of the room.

"Mira, lay down," Leonard said, softer now as his attentions went to the monitor.

She did as he bid, laying back down into the cushy bed, listening to the soft chimes of the keys.

"What the..did they give you something?" He asked as he jaunted over to lift up her gown, eyes quickly finding the new mark. "Damn it Mira! How much did they give you?" he asked, watching the brushing darken before his eyes.

"I do not know. "

"How the hell can you be so stupid?" He hissed, angry at her, at them, at Khan.

"I need it," She answered softly, turning her head away from him. "If I don't have it, I'll die."

The sudden stillness in the room was deafening and uneasy.

"Are you serious?" Leonard asked in disbelief.

"Yes. But your going to prove it, or disprove it." She said, knowing what his next move would be. "In three or four hours, I will need more."

"No you won't, I won't let you have it."

"A compromise, my love?" She asked, turning to head to look at him. "I stay here, for those hours. When I feel I need it, have a dose ready. You can decide if I really need or not, doctor."

"How will I have a dose ready?"

"Call Mikker and Link here."

Leonard pursed his lips, thinking about it. "It's a deal. You'll stay here, I'll see if I can't get you a book or something."

"I hope your right, and I really am that stupid," She said meekly, her words holding a hollowness.

"I hope so too. It'd be a lot easier to forgive you that way. I can't have you being right."

"I'm always right. I'm the man here" She said softly, unable to make herself smile.

"The Doctor is always right," He corrected before pulling her gown back down and moving to his computer once more, chiming keys filling the room.

Mira waited a few minutes before speaking, "Leonard, I just thought of a condition to our deal."

"What would that be?"

"If I am right, you pledge your loyalties to Khan, so we can bring him down."

The doctor paused for a moment, looking over at his lover. Yes, something was very wrong, very very wrong. He'd be stupid not to know it. He knew Khan was up to something, that Mira was sick.. And that his head was spinning. "If I am right, you have to sleep on the couch for a week." Was all he could muster, the anger growing hot in his chest again.

A week on the couch seemed like a mild punishment for how mad she thought he was. "It's a deal. You'll have to strap me down, the longer you wait to give me a dose."

"What are the symptoms?"

"Its starts a headache. Then my whole body starts to hurt..it gets hard to breath, my vision goes all burry and my body turns weak. I can't think, I can't move. Khan said If I don't have the does it will-" Her mouth suddenly stopped working, she couldn't tell Leonard about the implant. "Anything in the X-rays? Something in the cortex, maybe?" She asked.

"No. Only that your running hot. Did he put something in your head?"Mira was still, hoping her silence was answer enough.

"Something organic..from his ship.." Leonard sighed, pulling out his com and phoning Jim.

Captain James Kirk was pacing, wondering what to do. More so, who to trust. Spock would never turn on him, nor Nyota, Sulu..probably the rest of his crew, save security. If one was going to build and army, might as the stat with the trained soldiers, it made sense. But he had also gone after technicians, and who knows who else. Making a list of everyone that came in contact with Kahn seemed like the logical move, but that list would be so long. Should he tell his team? He could use Spocks advice, sure, but the damn vulcan couldn't keep a secret.

He'd have to tell him, his commander couldn't not know. Now the task was too get his crew and make sure he wasn't noticed, by anyone..

"Captain? You wanted to see me?" Nyota called down the hall, not wanting to scare the man. "What's wrong? Your face is all.. .pensive or something."

"We have a huge-" Jim was interrupted by his comm buzzing. Sighing he picked I tup. "Bones?" He sighed, "Nyota and I will meet you, conference room six, the rest of the main crew will be there too. Hurry."

"Captian?" She asked again.

"Not here,"

"Doctor?" A familiar voice asked. Chekov flunked sheepishly into the room, pulling McCoy's attention out of his head. "The Captain needs to see you, he sent me to sit with Mira, if that's alright with you."

"Yea.. .I have something I need to do. I'll be in back three hours time. If she needs me before that, you let me know." His voice was still frim as he looked Chekov in the eye. "Do you understand?"

"Da, sir. I'll call you if anything happens. If not, I see you in three hours."

"Mira..you're not to leave that table."

"Yes Doctor."

With a few more strokes on the computer Leonard left, pausing to look back at this love before the door closed.

Chekov waited to move till the doctor had gone, and promptly sat in his rolling chair and wheeled himself over to Mira.

"Pirvet."

"Privet. The Captain sent you to stay with me?"

"Da. Doesn't want you alone, and Nyota was busy. What is happening?"

"I'm a bit sick, thats all."

"Like the flu?"

"Something like that."

The pair pasted the hours with small talk and some flirting. Mira had been interested in the young boy, before she realized her heart had chosen Leonard. It seemed he was still hopeful. Maybe she could use that to sway him.

"Chekov? I need you to get my com, Please." She said, feeling the very beginnings of the headache. The fearful pit was back in her stomach.

"Da, da, where?"

"Behind the partition, with my clothes."

The boy did as he was bid, jogging to and fro. Mira called Mikker and Link before calling Leonard.

"Leonard? The headache's started. Where are you ?""Be there in five. Where is Chekov?"

"Right here."

"Give him the com." She did, even though she didn't want to.

"Da. Da." He said, before hanging up, avoid Mira's eyes.

"Chekov? What is it?"

"He said…I have to strap you down."

"Then do it." She said softly, trying not to be upset, she knew it was going to happen.

Chekov moved slowly, but his hands were sure of their work. It was then that Mira really looked at him. Really looked at him.

"Chekov? Did..you start working out?"

"Da! My brain too! has been very impress with me progress. I'm learning so quickly. And I am as strong as Jenson!"

"You've been augmented." Mira stated, the pit in her stomach growing significantly.

The boy stilled, his eyes finding hers after a few moments. "Da. Soon, you will be to."

The words were chilling, making her skin run cold, "Why Chekov? What reason would you have to join him?" Sweet little Chekov, with his crooked smile and shy demure. Anyone but him.

"Power. Look at me, Mira, I'm so strong! Its not just my body, Like I said my brain..I'm better this way. "

"He plans to kill our crew and take over Starfleet, how can you be alright with that?"

Chekov was silent as he strapped down her wrist almost too tightly. "I didn't care." As the boy moved to strap down her last appendage Mira threw him back, launching the boy against the far wall, before moving to try and unstrap herself.

Though he was started, and lost time as his brain processed what had just happened, Chekov was beside Mira just as she undid the bind on her wrist, pinning her hand with his and re-doing the strap.

"No!" her stomach was now in knots, the headache was growing sharper. Chekov was Khan's, and likely had been for a while..how much access had the boy gotten him?

"Mira I don't want to harm you," He said softly, his downcast eyes welling with shame, or something akin to it.

"I don't think I can believe you anymore," she said as the door hissed open.

"Is she secure?" Leonard as softly, walking over to the table.

In answer, Chekov leaned over to strap in her left wrist, and again she threw him back, harder this time.

"MIRA!" Leonard yelled, shocked that she would bluntly use her powers in the open and against Chekov. The doctor rushed over to the boy, who was pretending to be sore and winded.

"Chekov? Look at me, deep slow breaths."

Mikker and Link slipped into the room, locking the door behind them. Mikker tossed a bag in the corner as the side stepping the doctor and slipped over to their Chief.

"You two do not touch her."

"You have her tied down!?" Mikker hissed, an angry edge to his voice.

"What happened?" Chekov asked a bit groggily.

"You tripped." Leonard said. "Hannah? Where'd she run off to now? "

"I am ok, look to Mira." He said.

"Don't you move, kid. Just keep on breathing." He said before briskly walking over to Mira, who had sat up at this point, both of her hands free.

"Are you outta your mind?" He hissed, looking at his lover.

"You ordered him to strap me down, I freaked. I didn't mean..is he ok?" Pretending to care was actually a bit difficult.

"I know, I know this scares you..but hunny, we need to keep you safe, and me safe. And them safe."

"I'm not going to hurt you," She said, resisting a bit as he laid her back down, very slowly and softly slipping her wrist into the binds.

" We need to be as safe as we can be.I don't want you hurting yourself. " He was still so angry at her, hurt and confused. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to love her, but he also wanted to yell at her, leave her on this table and go. Hopefully, he could forgive her. Feeling like this was gross, fighting with her was gross. Forgiving her and killing Khan were his priorities right now. And never having to fight with her again.

"Tell me how your feeling," He said, trying to sound objective. He was scared, scared at the chance that she could be right.

"Head ache, it's starting to feel sharp. It's spread through my body. Leonard I can't do this. Mikker-"

"No, you two will wait over here with me." Leonard interjected, holding up his hand at the boys as they moved, " We are not giving her that crap. Now give it to me." Leonard said, holding his hand out.

"This is staying with me," Mikker said, hand falling to his belt where the injector hung. "I'll wait was long as she can,"

"Damn it, I'm trying to prove a point! This is all in her head."

"You're wrong.."Link said, "is her life worth trying to prove it?"

"Ow, ow ow!" Mira said, turning everyone's attention downward.

"Vitals " Lenoaerd muttered and ran back to his panel. "Blood count dropping..temperature rising. Heart rate increased..Mira? How are you feeling?

"Ow," was her first response, "Sharp pain, weak..breathing..harder." She said softly, concentrating on her breath.

"Blood pressure up, shit what could be causing this?"

Link and Mikker stayed by their chief, eyes locked into her face, waiting, waiting for the order they both knew would come.

Leonard pulled up the x-rays, eyes quickly scanning the images, hoping something would show up and he would know how to fix it.

Mira concentrated on taking deep, even breaths, fighting the tears that welled in her eyes and the pain that was shooting through her body. Her chest was becoming tight.

The computer started to beep quicker, a warning due to low vitals.

"No.." Leonard whispered, hands flying over the computers, mind racing as to what he could give her. Suddenly he opened one of the drawers under the computer and pulled out a very small injector like device and ran to his love, easily finding the vain in her arm and administering the clear liquid. The computer stopped beeping after a few moments.

Mira's chest felt lighter, the pain subsided just a bit, she could no longer hear her heart beating in her ears. She did not feel well, but she felt better, for a few minutes the room was silent as Leonard poured over the computer, wondering why her vitals were not perfect. The screen turned read, as it began its shrill beeping, Mira crashing quicker this time.

She gasped, her body convulsing as black dots swan before her eyes, her breathing was becoming erratic.

The computer started screeching, signaling that she was close to flatlining. Mikker already had the injector out and ripped away the dress, slamming it into her thigh "What did you give her?" he hissed, taking the injector out and pulling out a second one, slamming it into her thigh even harder.

"Super serum.. it fixes everything." His words were hollow, dream like as she looked down at his unconscious love. It didn't work. How could it not work?

Link and Mikker exchanged a glance while the doctor walked back to the computer, hands flying over to keys to see how she was, and how the blood had effected her.

Her vitals shot back up, settling down after a moment to where had had been before her symptoms started. She was fine. After two doses of his blood.. .she was fine. The lack of his blood really would kill her..what in the world did he do?

"How many ounces are in one of those?" Bones asked.

The guards looked at him, and then to their captain. She was still out, and therefore they stood silent and stoic as they turned back to the doctor.

"Tell me, and while your at it, tell me why your on his side!" The doctor demanded, raising his voice.

The guards stood there, at least a foot taller then the Doctor, bodies full and rigid, predators looking down at pray. Right now, he was the enemy.

"Boys..play nice." Mira said, coming to. "Untie me." Was the next command, to which Mikker and Link quickly responded.

"I'm in charge here!" Leonard yelled, making everyone pause. There were rouge tears falling down his face as the anger gripped his chest. As did the realization that his lover was right: Khan had won today.

Mira was suddenly in front of him, looking fragile and afraid, her hair tossed, the gown slipping off one of her shoulders. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I did not wish to be right."

"You were crashing..what on earth could.."

Mira was silent as she looked up at him.

"No no..there has to be a way. The serum, it will work just as well as the blood. We do this again, and give you a pure dose of the serum, a bigger one. A fresh batch. whatever is equivalent to the injections. It will work.

"No." Mira said, "It will not. It has to be his blood, or else.." She didn't feel the need to finish the sentence.

"Khan will be interested to hear the doctor know's of your affliction." Chekov said, standing up and walking within a few feet of the two. Everyone's head whipped around, having forgotten that he was in the room.

"He will know. Because Leonard will be pledging his loyalties to Khan," Mira snapped, glaring at the boy and suddenly feeling protective as she took her lovers hand.

"What..Chekov? But.." Leonard was taken aback, thinking Chekov would be the last one to ever switch sides.

"We had a deal," Mira explained, her chest tight at the darkness she was seeing in the boy. "He lost, and now he's ours."

"Well then," Chekov said as she pulled out a com form his pocket, dialing the number from memory, "prove it." He ordered, holding out the comm toward and putting it on speaker.

"No!" Mira pleaded, too late. She knew Leonard wasn't a fighter, he did not think quickly in his feet, not in this type of situation. He was defenseless.

"Chekov? What is it?"

Silence filled the room as Khan's voice quipped over the speaker. Mira and Leonard stilled, Mikker and Link's hands falling to their weapons, a gesture that meant they felt threatened.

"Chekov?"

"Medical room 004," he said

Mira grabbed Leonard hand, squeezing it. "Submit, quickly " She said softly, her eyes pleading and fearful.

Leonard was silent a moment more before saying, "It's Dr. McCoy."

"Doctor?" The voice was surprised, with a hint of puzzlement. "What a surprise, whatever can I do for you?"

"You can.." He had to pause, pulling Mira into him for support, she raised her up on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear. He sighed, trying to disconnect his emotions from the situation, "you can accept my request to join you, and accept my loyalties."

The comm was silent for several moments, the man on the other side considering. Faintly they could hear fingers drumming on keys.

"Mira? Step away from the good doctor and keep silent until I say otherwise." He snapped.

Her eyes went wide as she did as commanded, Mikker and Link going to her sides as she stepped away. Leonard tried to keep her hand in his, but she moved to far away. Khan must have hacked the cameras.

"Mira-" Leonard stopped as Mira held put her hand and shook her head.

"Now, doctor, do tell me how my little pet swayed you?"

"She proved me to She cannot live without you. I can't live without her."

"Explain."

"I wouldn't let her have an injection."

"Ah, so that's what.." He trailed off, as though he was giving something away if he continued. "Doctor, I expect you in my quarters in fifteen minutes, to discuss the details of your subjection in private."

"Are you mad?" he asked, unsure of weather he mean pissed off, or crazy.

"Quite. Fifteen minutes, or I may just kill you instead. Mira, darling? You will remain silent until I speak with you this evening. Let's make it 9. Chekov, a word. "

The boy clicked his phone off speaker "Da. Da, sir." He said after listen for a few moments and hanging up. "Doctor, the clock is ticking." He said, smiling as the surveyed the room. "I'll be escorting you. Link, Mikker, stay with her, the other two will be joining you here, shortly. You're to take Mira back to her flat and stay with her."

Leonard was trembling, out of anger, out of fear out of…something. He walked over to Mira and snatched her form her guard , kissing her fiercely. Despite everything he was feeling, he loved her. He was terrified at the prospect of going to meet Khan, alone, the back of his brain telling him he'd never return. This could be the last time he kissed her.

She didn't care that his grip raised up the gown, the whole room seeing her knickers. She matched his lips, barely catching a breath as they embraced. Suddenly Mira turned her head, pushing against him a bit. He looked at her puzzled and then she pointed to the camera. He could still be watching.

"Fuck him, he might kill me," Leonard said, causing Mira's mouth to drop open a bit as he leaned into kiss her again.

"Doctor, let's get going." Chekov snapped, voice venomous.

The Doctor pushed for a moment before kissing her softly one more time. Reluctantly he let her go, watching her mouth "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you so much," he was falling at keeping his emotions in check, tears starting to fall. He turned away, letting her go and walking to the door before he lost his nerve. Chekov was right behind.

A few tears fell from her eyes, as hands gingerly touched her shoulders. "We brought clothes." They offered meekly, watching as she trembled. "How about we go have a few drinks? There's not a thing we can't do anymore."

For the second time in one day, Mira broke down, her legs gave out as she sobbed, the boys dropping down with her, holding her between them. They shared a look, the sadness and hate in their eyes matching.

After holding their chief for about ten minutes, her sobs started to quite as she struggled to breath.

The door, of course, opened and Jim jaunted in, paused, his face confused "What the hell happened?"

_Woohooo! Hopefully I do not deside to go back and doctor these up some more. I always feel like they are not good enough._

_The next chapter is all written, but it needs some work. I hope to have it out next week. (I have an 8 day work week starting tomorrow so we shall see.)_


	16. Much needed Drinks

The room was silent, save for Mira's ragged breath.

"Bad day." Link said first.

"Leonard needed some time. His experiment failed.." Mikker finished, not looking away from Mira.

"He injected her? Are you serious?"

Mira, wondering how to deal with the fact that she had no speech, turned her head into Link, freeing Mikker to deal with the Captain. He was the better talker. Link had a tendency to trip over his words.

Understanding the order Mikker stood walking up to the Captain. "She just about flatlined. Check for yourself," she said, motion to the computer.

He did, pulling up the recording and watching her vitals fall, raise, and then all but flatline. "Oh god.." He said. "Hell!" He added.

"Then they fought. I don't know where the doctor went. Chekov went after him, to make sure he was ok."

"Mira, what the hell happened?" Jim asked, looking over at her.

In response, she buried her head into Link's neck, gripping him tighter. Maybe, if she acted overly upset he'd give up and leave her alone.

"With all due respect, Captain, she's had a hard day, I think we need to let her rest for a while. Link and I will take her back to her flat. Leonard will know where to find her."

"We don't have time for that…Mira?" Jim asked again, only to be met with silence.

"Bad day doesn't really cover it." Link agreed, feeling rather awkward as he held his chief.

Jim sighed, his own brain threatening to flatline as his hands gripped his hair. Fighting the guards wasn't getting him anywhere. "Alright, fine. Take her back to her place, I'll swing by tonight. I'll send up Nyota to keep her company. She's had enough testosterone in her day, I think." He said, glancing between the two men as he dropped his hands to his hips.

"She's safe with us." Mikker said, words sharp.

"She doesn't need protection, she needs her friend. End of discussion. You can get her home, Nyota will meet you there."

He had no doubt that the guards wouldn't hurt Mira he just didn't trust them. They weren't his anymore.

"Fine, " Mikker said, seeing no reason to argue. They weren't even going to go to her flat. Not right away.

"Mira? I'll speak with you later.." She made no sound, save for soft breathing. Jim bit his lip before turning, wand walking to the door. "Women." He muttered, before suddenly tripping and slamming into the opening door. He opened his mouth to scold her, but thought better of it and left.

"How'd he make Captain again? He's stupid." Mikker commented.

Mira detached herself from Link, and allowed him to help her stand. "Clothes behind the partition." He said watching the goosebumps brake out of her skin.

She nodded before quickly walking behind the gauzy fabric and promptly grabbing the bag pulling out the contents. She paused, pulling out pink knickers and their matching bra. Her face turned pink. They had gone though her undergarment drawer. She didn't even need these. Sighing she set them aside and pulled out the black leggings, black dress and blue jacket, quickly getting changed. The layers made her feel warm, the soft, stretchy fabric feeling so much better then the screechy cotton of the hospital gown. She was still shoeless.

Mira stepped out from behind the curtain, frilly pink knickers in hand, eyebrow raised. The boys pointed at each other, sheepishly.

"We just wanted to cheer you up?" Link offered, before their hands flew up, smacking themselves in the face.

"How exactly do you do that?" Mikker asked, looking at his hand, then back to her.

Mira paused throwing the knickers to the bag and walking over to the computer, pulling up the entry screen and typed in, "How did you find out?"

"We'll tell you later, Marz and Jensen will be here soon, and they are trouble. Let's go."

Mira pointed to her feet.

"You lost your shoes? We can stop on floor 6 and grab a pair of boots.."

The trio left the room and slipped into the elevator. As the door closed, they could see Jenson and Marz walking out of the evaluator next to them and down the hall.

Leonard stayed as far away from Chekov as the elevator would allow, which wasn't very far.

"You of all people…." Leonard muttered.

Chekov was silent, eyes ahead at the doors. He was first to step out when they opened, Leonard hesitated too long for Chekov's liking, "Doctor, do not make me hurt you." Leonard hurried out, still trying to keep his distance.

The doctor kept reminding himself he did not have a choice. It was do that the bad guy says, or get killed. The walk down the hall seemed longer then it had earlier, Leonard found himself wishing it went on forever. Could he really swear his loyalty to this lunatic? They passed the guards without incident.

Chekov knocked, waiting for an invitation before opening the door and heading in. Leonard paused at the threshold, trying to muster as much courage as he could find, before stepping in. He was really going to do this.

The two found Khan at his desk, now dressed in dark clothing, hair groomed back and looking every bit as menacing as Leonard remembered.

"Thank you, Chekov. I need you to start talking to Kirk as much as you can. I want to know what the boy was up to this day as well. And how much information Mira has managed to give him."

"Da, sir." The boy said, before turning on his heal and leaving, locking the door behind him as he left.

"Doctor, how on earth did you know she needed my blood?" He asked, voice cool and hard as he looked up at McCoy.

"Her blood panel. She's never had a dose of the serum and yet she was chalk full of your blood, not just any super blood. She was with you all morning, so I put two and two together."

"Hum. She told you nothing?"

"She was adamant that she was well and did not need me to fix her."

"Do you know how I control your love, doctor?" Khan's deep voice was bordering on cold, hard.

"No, but it has to be more then your blood. Blood can't do that to someone, not even your super blood." Leonard answered though clenched teeth.

"Quite right…..Sit down, Doctor," He said motion to a chair, Khan waited to speak until the doctor did as he was told. "I slipped her an organic parasite, that feeds off my blood. It bonds to the host, its cerebral cortex, and only needs 24 hours to adhere completely. It becomes a part of its host. Deprive it of my blood…it dies, and so dose she. So abandon all hope of saving her, because those 24 hours are up..in forty eight minutes. She's mine , Doctor."

Leonard was glad that we was sitting, or else he would have fallen over. His face paled, mind flying though any and all possible ways to get such a thing out…but he was comping up empty. There wasn't anything he could do. "You…"

"It's nothing you've ever heard of, doctor. It is not from this planet. Now then, your lover's plight leaves you between a rock and a hard place… You're not joining me out of loyalty, but out of self-preservation and your love for something that is now mine. What are we to do about that…" he mused, a wicked smile forming on his lips.

Leonard did not know what to say, his brain still processing everything about the parasite he had given Mira. It lived in her brain, which meant yes, he could never get it out, also that Khan would potently have control over her body, her mind…maybe even her emotions. He couldn't save her. Sorrow and anger gripped his chest and Leonard let his eyes fall to the carpet. He couldn't look at Khan. He need to get away, to think, to breath.

"Doctor, convince me not to kill you," Khan demand, as though he was asking for an ice cream sandwich.

That forced Leonard's brain to change direction. Why would Khan want his loyetalies in the first pace? It was obvious he was adverse to Leonard loving Mira..what in the world could…"All the other medical officers are either old and dying or young and stupid. If you want to pull off making sure your people are woken safely, and their medical needs meet, I'm the other person on this planet that can meet them." The words were very quite, his eyes still on the carpet as he spoke. The only thing he could want more then Mira was his crew.

Khan chuckled, "Well now, maybe you do have a brain in under all that medical jargon. Do you think you could augment me a new army?"

"You want to take the people you've managed to sway..and augment them?" he asked, looking up, stomach growing tighter with each word, "More of you running around?"

"Yes, with all of this wonderful technology, I'm sure you could also think of improvements. I cannot keep augmenting the chosen few myself. I have far to much to do." Khan sighed.

Leonard fell silent again, couldn't really agree to this. More Khan's running around would be bad news for everyone. "That can't be all you want."

"Oh no, doctor, not by a long shot." He said, pulling out a file. "Lets' talk about little Cecelia, for a start."

Leonards breath caught, "She wasn't kidding, you do have her file."

"My blood will start to change her body, make her stronger..smarter, deadlier..but before we go about augmenting the little lady, I need to understand her more.."

"No. She's under your control and that's enough. I will not give you any more information on her." Its was Leonard turn to put venom in his voice, to make the words sharp and firm, it was anger making him brave.

Khans expression darkened, in a way that seemed he was both amused and angry. The Augment stood quickly, but walked slowly to the doctor who promptly stood and stepped behind the chair, as if it could protect him. Leonard held up a hand as though it could protect him, he was trembling.

"I remain unconvinced of your willingness to submit to me," He hissed, tossing the chair aside as Leonard back pedaled into the wall. "Might as well kill you…" He announced.

"Now hold on-" Leonard did not get to finish his sentence as Khan's hand wrapped around this throat, pressing him back against the wall as he lifted him up a few inches. The doctor grabbed Khan's arm as he started to gag.

"It's been to long since I killed someone…" He mused, watching the doctor with enjoyment. It was a bit of rush, to feel his plus thumbing against his palm.

Leonard struggled, and tried to kick the Augment, but had no such success. He was going to die. Black spots danced in front of his eyes as his throat and lungs burned, struggling to find breath. Suddenly the hand was gone, and Leonard was on the floor, on his side, gaging, coughing for air.

Khan enjoyed the site of the man at his feet, as his head fell back to open the airway, hands gripping the soft carpet beneath him. It was almost…cute.

Before Leonard could turn himself on to his back, Khan kicked him over onto his stomach and strattled him, bearing down on his hips and pinning him to the floor. Khan reached down, wrapping his hand around Leonards neck and using it to pull him upward. Leonard pushed up with his arms but was starting to breath again. Khan wonder for a moment if the doctor did yoga, realized he had pulled him into a Cobra like position. "Now doctor," he said, leaning down and speaking in his ear while watching his hands spread out to and push as hard as they could against the floor. "I like you weak, I like you breakable…I have no plan to augment you. It takes away all the fun…" he said taking Leonards left wrist and bending it at an uncomfortable angle, "when I do this." He hissed, snapping his wrist too far back, braking it. He held Leonard, waiting for his brain to process what had just happened. The scream was lovely but quite. The doctor needed more air to scream properly. Khan let he man fall, watching him badly catch himself with his good hand and his head fall to the carpet. The next scream was perfect.

Khan sighed, content for all of a moment, listening to the screams of his prey, which were truing into soft sobs, quick breaths as his body tried to process the damage. "Now, I except you to answer every question, follow every order without any resistance, Doctor. " He said, baring down on his hips, and lower abdomen, restricting his diaphragm and once more his breath.

"Please," Leonard gasped, forehead still resting on the carpet, "Please stop. Stop hurting me." He said, his voice was meek, laced with pain and fear.

Khan had figured the doctor would have a mineral pain tolerance; It was nice to have someone cave to him so quickly. Khan lifted himself off McCoy and pick up the fallen chair and setting it a foot away from the grounded doctor, sitting. Leonard pushed himself up to kneeling, refusing to look at Khan and cradling the broken wrist to his chest. Khan loved his view, how he loved anyone, broken and defeated at his feet. True, Leonard had offered him no violence, but it something he would respond to. The augment almost felt bad for hurting him as he did like the doctor. He had rather civil to Khan, and did look after his crew for a while.

"Leonard, do you I have your loyalties?"

Leonard stayed kneeling, facing away from the augment, "You have…my loyalty." He said, however he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Look at me, Leonard, kneel here, at my feet and make believe it. "

After a minute or two, Leonard trued himself to face Khan, moving only slightly away from the the wall, Khan was maybe six inches from him. After a few more moments he looked up, pausing at the obvious budge in Khan's pants, before finding his eyes. Sudden this thraot was tight. He didn't want to say the words even though he didn't mean them. The words would bind him to Khan, they would promise service, and who know what else. Fear held his body hostage, making his stomach tight and his skin cold. He feared both saying the words and not saying them. Did he really expect to beat Khan at his own game? Did he really think he would have walked out of his room his own man? Leonard had never thought he'd end up on his knees in front of Khan.

"I…" He paused, not sure of what to say and still not wanting to say it. His stomach dropped as Khan's expression started to darken and turn cold. "I pledge my loyalties to you, Khan. My skills are at your service." He managed, voice shaky and sill holding an edge of fear. It was taking all his strength not to cry, not to attempt to run away, to force himself to stay kneeling. He failed in part, a few tears falling down his red cheeks.

"That's my boy," Khan said, mind now moving to another thought, a want. He did had not lied to Mira earlier in the day, he had not had sex in quite a long time. Leonard was in the prefect position…

Mira tugged on Mikker's sleeve her face quizzical.

"The bar" He reposed, "you need a drink. We need a drink. It's early enough it won't be cowed. "

Mira tapped her wrist.

"Its only seven. We've got some time." Link answered form her left.

"And story time is better with booze." Mikker added, knowing she would ask them more then one question, and they would ask her more then one.

"I second that. Also you really need a drink," Link agreed, hands in his pockets as he looked to Mira, his black mohawk deflated and covering half of his face. Oh how she hated that hair when it wasn't braided.

Mira nodded her head quickly, Yes, she needed a drink. Several actually.

She glanced back at the building, feeling horrible that Leonard was in there and she wasn't.

"We can't help him," Mikker said softly, knowing by her face what she was thinking, "Khan's knows that killing him would destroy you, he won't do it." He added, unsure if they words would make her feel any better. "We're also safe out here. To many of his men in there."

Mira looked down at the combat boots she had swiped that were a size to big. A six was impossible to find. The sun beamed down in soft, golden rays as it descending being eating by the skyline. Fresh air chilled their lungs and flushed out the stale air of Starfleet. The bar wasn't a long walk, there were several surrounding Starfleet, the owners knowing how heavily the staff and students drank. Black Cat was the bar of choice for Mira and her bartender knew them on sight and pulled out a tray, pouring out the three rounds Mikker had signaled. They found a both close enough to the bar to not be a hassle, but far enough not to be over heard.

After the first and second round of shots had been slain Mira waved her hands at the boys.

"Well, your not as subtle as you think." Link said.

Mira glared daggers at the boy.

"The first time we noticed was during that storm on the ice planet? How none of us got snowed on? You where holding your arm like you had a shield. Also, things have a tendency to float around you when you think to hard." Mikker started, watching her face, "We followed you…on the ship, after we went into warp, and Markus followed us..we saw you in the shield room, you did something with the shield, you deflected a few of the blast didn't you? How else would you have ended up almost dead?"

Mira pulled out the notebook and pen she had nabbed, "You two saw that? You saved me?"

The boys exchanged a glance, "Yea. We figured you had some sort of power, but we'd figured you tell us when you were ready."

"What did Leonard do to me? After the shields? I blacked out from the pain" She wrote.

Agian the boys exchanged glances. Several minutes passed before link spoke:

"We brought you back to the med bay, we told the Doctor what we saw….Khan suggested giving you his blood, he said it would heal you. It did. That's why he decided to also dose that dead tribble."

Mira stilled, her eyes wide as she watched Link speak. Khan had known she had powers all along. He'd been playing her more then she thought…and his blood had been in her body before all of this…

"Leonard was desperate and so were we. He knew Khan's blood was different, it was running through something. He took a chance. It saved your life. "

Mira had wondered how she managed to survive that. Bonding with the shield hurt like hell…but each hit the shield had taken, so had she. Five blast, she was able to withstand, but that was it. The damage report had said they'd been fired on near 30 times. IT was a stupid move on her part, however she had to do something.

"Please don't be mad." Mikker asked, then offered her a shot, which she gladly accepted.

"I also noticed that when your nervous, it feels like something is squeezing my arm." Mikker added, hoping to ease his Chief.

"How come I get hit and you get your hand held?"

Mira scribbled down a note, "You get hit when you're stupid."

Link strained his face in disapproval before saying, "When you drop things, they never hit the floor. When I never seem to hit the floor around you…"

"How did someone so clumsy manage to make it onto the elite security team?" Mikker wondered allowed.

"Cause I'm a damn good shot," He quipped back," Not to mention, That arrow should have killed me, on the millionth jungle planet we were exploring. Arrows don't suddenly stop and drop out of thin air."

Mira scribbled another note, trying not to blush. Yes, a few times she'd been rather obvious. She had hoped they'd all just brush it off, or chalk it up to adrenaline rush. "Who else noticed?"

"Just Jensen and Marz. We spend the most time with you. What else can you do?"

Mira hesitate before writing some more. "Pryokensis in extreme stress. Sometimes, I can speak in peoples minds, but I can't read minds." She turned the page to scribble some more, "Phycokensiss is what you see, what you watch me do. I'm strong, I can do almost anything."

"Can you control things? Like Fire, water, just not objects and people?"

Fire yes, she wrote, sometimes. I'm deadly playing water balloons, other then that, no. Solid objects only. Wires, people, chairs, ect.

"You can make shields too?"

She nodded, then scribbles, No one can know.

"Starfleet wouldn't hurt you over this, you wouldn't lose your job."

She paused for several moments before scribbling, "It's not safe. I was bad, as a child…I had to change my name."

The boys looked at each other, and then to her. "I'm sure they deserved it." Link said. "We'll protect you, like always."

She scribbled, "And I you."

"We need to tell you…about Khan's plan? We can't afford to wait. Chief..he's going to wake his crew. Phase 3? Finding replacement to put into the cryotubes. We've found 72 look a likes. Phase four is starting to switch them out, it starts as soon as Khan has your boyfriend. Khan really doesn't like any of the other medics. They also aren't as good with his kind as Dr. McCoy is."

Mira paled, her shoulders slumping. She couldn't handle much more of this. She scribbled, "Drink "

Mike stood and went over to the bar, taking the tray with him.

"Why didn't you tell us? It would have helped if we knew, about your kick as mind thing."

I was afraid. She scribbled.

"That we would reject you? "

"Yes. And that you'd be scared of me. "

"Were practically your brothers, you can't scare us with anything. Expect maybe your choice in men."

Mira glared at him softly, but nodded, eyes falling down. She scribbled, "It's not important right now. We need to focus on thwarting Khan."

"Thwart? Stop being British."

"Learn more then basic english", she countered.

"I shoot things, I don't need fancy words," Link smiled, it was a lopsided grin, really.

Mikker returned, another three round of shots with him. The first round disappeared.

"What else dose he have planned?" She wrote.

"That's all we know. Tonight, we secure the first two look alike. Phase four starts tomorrow. I have no doubt Khan will have your boyfriend. Chief, what do we do?"

Another round of shoots disparaged.

"Kill his crew", Mira wrote. "We cut the power to the cry room, tonight. No power, means no proper walkup process, and they all die. "

Link and Mikker looked at each other. "To do that..we'd have to hack Khan's computer. He had a tech move its power supply off grid and gave your program to Khan."

Mira scribbled a word the boys didn't know, but they assumed it was bad, and British.

The last round of shots disappeared. By now, each were starting to become tipsy.

"To bad we can't just kill him." Link said, watching his Chief.

She nodded and then touched the back of her neck.

"You'll be able to talk to Leonard about all this, tonight, maybe he can get it out."

"Something tell's me he can't," Mira wrote. And then, "Nyota!"

"Shit, she's waiting for you at your flat? Is your com on?" Mike asked.

She pulled the device: ten missed calls. She showed it to Mikker. "8 from the captain, two from her. We still need a plan."

Mira wrote, Call Khan, I have to be able to talk to Nyota.

"Chief you can't tell her anything."

"I can tell her to grab the bridge crew and run. "

They boys eyes' widened. "You'd do that? Khan would know it was you. Chief he'd hurt you.

"They'd be safe, she wrote, they'd have a chance. If they stay, they're going to get killed."

"Chief I don't think that's smart," link continued to protest.

"We can't kill Khan. We can't kill his crew. What else are we suppose to do?" She wrote franticly. Mira shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was feeling…odd. Like something was happening, but she didn't know what.

"We can think it over as we walk, its already 8."

By the time they walked out of the bar, all three of them were sober as could be. A major downer of the augmented blood. Each were rolling over possible plans in their mind as they walked to Mira's housing unit. It was in the elevator that they called Khan after pulling the emergency stop.

Mira was leaning back adjacent the wall, pressing her thighs together. She was turned on, and was afraid it might e noticeable. What the hell was going on.

Khan didn't pick up.

"Maybe we could leave?" Link suggested, "Get a as much of his blood as we can and run. He'd spend more time hunting you down then anything else."

Mira shook her head and wrote, "I need one injection every 3-4 hours. That's at least 8 injections a day.. I don't think the keeps much on hand for that reason". Mira noticed the tingle she was feeling was starting to fade.

Mike tried the com again.

"Yes?" He picked up on the third ring, his voice was heavy laced with…something.

"We have a problem. Nyota is waiting for Mira in her flat, we can't have her mute. They might suspect something. "

"Mira, darling?"

Mira glared at the comm.

"Oh right, yes..Speak."

"What do you want me to say?" She bit, relived to hear her own voice.

"All you talk about with Nytoa is boyfriends and girl things. No talk of us, or anything related to me, and my operation. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

He paused for a moment, "How much did you tell Kirk?"

"Nothing. He just knows I had your blood in my system. He still fears you and know's your planning something, but has no idea what. "

He was silent for a moment. Mira could have sworn she heard something from the com, but she couldn't tell what. "I'll call you at nine sharp, make sure Nyota is gone and that your guard is with you. I'll be returning Leonard around then. Mira? Be a good girl, or I will punish you harshly."

"Yes sir."

"Excuse you?"

"Yes master." She corrected herself quickly, almost feeling bad for responding in correctly.

"I'll talk to you soon." The com went dead.

"Bugger." Mira cursed. " Oh god what is he doing to Leonard?"

"All I know is that he wants Leonard to wake his crew and head argumentation. Beyond that, I have no clue." Mikker said, disengaging the emergency stop.

"Are you sure?" Mira was feeling more and more guilty for leaving headquarters. "I should go to him I-"

"You can't. We have our orders, all we can do is follow them…" Mikker said, none to happy. The doors dinged open. Mira took a moment before walking out. Her steps where slow and heavy as she walked to the fourth door from the end. "Can you boys wait out here for me?"

"Yes chief."

Mira slipped into he apartment. Where she found Nyota, as well as Jensen and Marz.

"Bugger." She said again.


End file.
